GHOSTLY AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR
by StriderPhantom
Summary: Two years after the Civil War & following Dan and Dana's defeat, Asgard's & the Keep's destruction, the Avengers & Guardians of the Galaxy learn that Thanos is seeking to collect all six Infinity Stones to wipe out half the universe. Now the Avengers & Guardians must come together to defeat Thanos. Danny & Dani Phantom and Daranak & Salzer Nova finally meet each other. DPxMCU
1. Chapter 1: Thanos is Coming

**LooneyAces here, I have returned and welcome to the twelfth story of the Danny Phantom/Marvel Cinematic Universe Fanfiction crossover series, better known as DPxMCU, and the story you all have been waiting for, for three years. Before we get started, first I want to say that today marks three years since the story that started all, GHOSTLY AVENGER, was published. For the past three years, I have written a total of 11 DPxMCU stories before this current one. Among them includes a prelude to the series that takes place in the 1940s, two stories that introduced two new half ghost characters from the planet Xandar, a story that has given me over 200 reviews for the first time in my fanfiction career, stories that introduced many OCs, and a awesome collaboration with Mikaela2015. I am so proud with how the DPxMCU series have turn out and the amount of the reviews from those that reacted to this series' stories, and I couldn't have honestly done it without the support from you, my readers and fans of this series, who some have ended up becoming my friends. We have come a long way heading to this story. I want to say thank you to everyone for your continuous support as I continue to write the DPxMCU series and hopefully it continues into the future. Anyway, if you're new to the series, you'll need to read these following stories in the series' chronological order before reading this one in order to catch up.**

 **THE FENTON CHRONICLES**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER**

 **DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR**

 **DANI PHANTOM: THE ROGUED DRAUGR**

 **GHOSTLY GUARDIANS**

 **GHOSTLY GUARDIANS VOL 2**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER: CIVIL WAR**

 **DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGERS: RAGNAROK**

 **DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR**

 **I have also written a few DPxMCU one shot stories, which you can see them on my Deviantart. Also, if you have not seen the movie Avengers: Infinity War, I highly recommend seeing it before reading this story.**

 **One more point that needs to bring up is that this story take place three weeks after the events of DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its characters. They belong to Butch Hartman, Viacom International and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its characters. They belong to Marvel Studios. Danny and Dani are in the appearances of Butch's 10 years later designs. You can see them in the story's cover photo. Same applies to Sam, Tucker, Jack, Maddie and Jazz. All fictional characters are mine. Well, this is it everyone, the story you all been waiting for. Without further do, I present you GHOSTLY AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR!**

Chapter 1: Thanos is Coming.

In the vastness of space, panic and chaos is ensuing at the Sakaaran spaceship known as the _Statesman_ , which is serving as a refugee vessel for the powerful extraterrestrial race known as the Asgardians. It is now been four months since the destruction of their home world Asgard and the fulfillment of the doomsday prophecy Ragnarok at the hands of the fire demon Surtur. The Asgardians who survived became nomads and were forced to live aboard the _Statesman_ , which was once a pleasure vehicle previously used by the being known as the Grandmaster. Acting on the orders of their newly crowned king, Thor Odinson, the Asgardians charted a course for Earth so they could channel their efforts into rebuilding their homeland. However, during the journey, the _Statesman_ has been intercepted and attacked by a much larger ship called the _Sanctuary II_. Half of the Asgardian population has already been evacuated thanks to the Valkyrie Brunnhilde while the remaining half of the Asgardians, including the Sakaaran rebellion, were fighting against the attackers, who happens to be the intergalactic warlord and Mad Titan Thanos and his adopted children known as the Black Order. Most of the remaining Sakaaran rebellion and Asgardians has been killed, except for a few, including Thor, Loki and Heimdall. One Asgardian frantically attempts to send a distress call to any nearby vessels or spacecraft as the _Sanctuary II_ continues to fire laser beams on the _Statesman_.

"This is the Asgardian refugee vessel _Statesman_. We are under assault. I repeat, we are under assault. The engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range. We are 22 jump points out of Asgard. Our crew is made up of Asgardian families. We have very few soldiers here. This is not a warcraft. I repeat, this is not a warcraft." the panic Asgardian said.

In the throne room of the _Statesman_ , which is currently in flames, a injured Heimdall and Loki watches as most of their fellow Asgardians gets murdered by the Black Order, as one of them name Ebony Maw speaks to Loki and any remaining Asgardians who are still alive.

"Hear me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales tip towards balance because of your sacrifice. Smile. For even in death, you have become children of Thanos." Ebony Maw said. Ebony Maw is a child of Thanos and a member of the Black Order. Gifted with powers of telekinesis, Maw is deeply loyal to his adopted father Thanos and gave warnings of his power across the galaxy while assisting in the search for six powerful stones, which is exactly why Thanos and the Black Order have attacked the _Statesman_.

Now being held at knife point and surrounded by the rest of the Black Order, Loki looks in worry as he sees his former benefactor Thanos gazing at the window. Thanos, referred to as the Dark Lord by his most loyal underlings and the Mad Titan by the galactic community, is a powerful Titan warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies. He is on a goal and that is to bring stability to the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's entire resources and condemn it. However, his methodology to succeed is warped through using the Infinity Stones, a group of six immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the universe. Thanos intends to harness their power to exterminate half of all life in the universe. Thanos has spent many years hunting down these stones and his desire to achieve his ultimate goal is what led him to forge new alliances, among them being Loki 6 years ago and the Kree Ronan the Accuser 4 years ago in their respective campaigns against Earth and Xandar, as seen in his promising to aid them in exchange for an Infinity Stone. Both of the new alliances had cost Thanos much of his resources, including one of the stones and the loyalty of two of his daughters and inadvertently resulted in the formation of two superhero groups. Fed up with all the failures of his subordinates, Thanos had opted to seek out the location of the Infinity Stones himself. Thanos is now engaged in a ferocious warpath in order to obtain all of the Infinity Stones. He has tracked down the _Statesman_ as he knows that one Infinity Stone is on board. Thanos continues to look out the window before confronting his old ally Loki.

"I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail, nonetheless." Thanos said before he grabbed Thor, who he had already beaten to submission, and started to approach Loki. "It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. But I ask you, to what end? Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say... I am." Thanos said with a grin as he raises his left hand to reveal and brandished a powerful dark golden gauntlet he is wearing called the Infinity Gauntlet, and on the gauntlet is one of the six Infinity Stones; the powerful purple Power Stone, which he has stolen from the planet Xandar, and glowing brightly. He then grabs Thor by his head, making him groan in pain.

"You talk too much." Thor said.

"The Tesseract. Or your brother's head." Thanos threatened as he points the Power Stone on his Infinity Gauntlet towards Thor, but Loki remains silent. "I assume you have a preference."

"Oh, I do. Kill away." Loki said.

Thanos didn't take to kindly to Loki's words and starts to torture Thor with the Power Stone, making him scream in agony and Loki to come to his senses as he realized Thor is close to being killed.

"All right, stop!" Loki said, making Thanos stop his torture on his brother.

"We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard." Thor said, believing the Tesseract cube was destroyed on Asgard during Ragnarok.

However, Loki use his magic to reveal the Tesseract, which he has stole it from Odin's Treasure Room at the Asgardian Palace before Asgard got destroyed.

"You really are the worst brother." Thor cursed.

"I assure you brother the sun will shine on us again." Loki assured, making Thanos chuckled.

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian." Thanos said.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another... we have a Hulk." Loki said.

Suddenly, Thanos is attacked by the green rage monster and Avenger known as the Incredible Hulk, who has been on the _Statesman_ with Thor and Loki after Ragnarok and been in space ever since Thor and the ghost fighting Avengers Danny and Dani Phantom found him alive on the planet known as Sakaar. Hulk attacks Thanos and has the upper hand in the fight, sending punches before slamming Thanos on a bulkhead. One of Thanos's children, Cull Obsidian, intended to intervene but Ebony Maw holds him off.

"Let him have his fun." Ebony Maw said.

Eventually Thanos recomposed himself and effortlessly brutally beats the Hulk, sending punches and knees to the face before he lifts him up and slams him to the ground, unconscious. Thor then attempted to once again attack Thanos only to be kicked aside with ease and restrained in metal by Ebony Maw's telekinetic powers. Heimdall then look at Thor before he realized what needs to be done in order to save Hulk.

"Allfathers... let the dark magic flow through me one last... time." Heimdall said.

Heimdall then uses his last shred of dark magic to summon the Bifrost and send Hulk to Earth. However, his actions has angered Thanos as he grabs Corvus Glaive's weapon and approached him.

"That was a mistake." Thanos said.

Heimdall looks at Thor once last time before Thanos executes him with Corvus Glaive's spear, stabbing him in the heart.

"No!" Thor scream in dismay as Heimdall dies. "You're going to die for that."

Unamused by Thor's threat, Ebony Maw simply gagged Thor with his telekinetic powers and shush him. Thanos then approached the Black Order; his adopted children Ebony Maw, who is holding the Tesseract, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian. Ebony Maw then got down to his knees as he presents the Tesseract to Thanos as he takes his helmet and armor off.

"My humble personage bows before your grandeur. No other being have ever had the might, nay, the nobility to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones." Ebony Maw said as Thanos grabs the Tesseract. "The universe lies within your grasp."

Thanos looks at the Tesseract before crushing it with his bare hand to reveal the powerful blue Space Stone. He then place the stone in the next slot of the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos groan as he immediately felt the power of the Space Stone course through him from the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos then look to admire the Space Stone as it glows brightly.

"There are two more stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan." Thanos ordered as Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian bows down before him.

"Father, we will not fail you." Proxima Midnight said. Proxima Midnight is another of Thanos' adopted children. She is a cruel, callous and sadistic woman, who is fiercely loyal to Thanos and his cause of finding and harnessing the Infinity Stones. She took pleasure in causing pain and torment to her enemies, and revelled in watching chaos unfold. However, Midnight displayed a caring side towards her siblings.

"If I might interject. If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena." Loki said, remembering what happen when he attacked Earth and a certain group of superheroes who defeated him.

"If you consider failure experience." Thanos remarked, remembering Loki's failure for him.

"I consider experience experience." Loki said before pretending to continue servitude to Thanos while secretly readying a dagger. "Almighty Thanos, I, Loki, prince of Asgard, Odinson..." Loki said as he looks at Thor. "The rightful king of Jotunheim, god of mischief, do hereby pledge to you my undying fidelity."

Hoping that he had fooled Thanos, Loki attempted to stab his throat, but Thanos easily predicted the move and stopped the knife with the Space Stone on his Infinity Gauntlet.

"Undying?" Thanos asked before he grabbed Loki's wrist. "You should choose your words more carefully."

Thanos then grabbed Loki by the throat with the Infinity Gauntlet and began to strangle him. Loki gasped and made choking noises, finding it hard to breathe as he kicked his legs around, trying to release himself from Thanos' hold as Thor looks on in horror.

"You... will never be... a god." Loki said.

Thanos just smile as he gleefully crushes Loki's neck, killing him.

"No!" Thor muffled in distraught.

Thanos then mocked a distraught and heartbroken Thor by bringing Loki's corpse to the restrained Asgardian's knees.

"No resurrections this time." Thanos said.

With his job now complete, Thanos then used the Power Stone to overload the _Statesman_ with energy before using the Space Stone to teleport himself and his Children to continue their quest, freeing Thor from Ebony Maw's influence. Thor then crawled to Loki and cradled and cried his brother's corpse.

"No. Loki." Thor cried before the ship violently exploded, leaving Thor and the dead Asgardians floating adrift in space.

* * *

Meanwhile, in space, the Bifrost, carrying Hulk, passes the Sun and the Moon before heading straight for Hulk's home world, the planet Earth. The Bifrost reenters the atmosphere before heading straight for New York City. Meanwhile, at the New York Sanctum at Greenwich Village in the city, the Master of the Mystic Arts Doctor Stephen Strange and Wong, a member of the Master of the Mystic Arts, are set to head out of the New York Sanctum to get some lunch. Stephen was hoping that Wong would pay but he doesn't have money.

"Seriously, you don't have any money?" Stephen asked.

"Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual." Wong said.

"I'll tell the guys at the deli. Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical ham on rye." Stephen said.

"Oh. Wait, wait, wait. I think I have 200." Wong said as he pull out some money out his pocket.

"Dollars?" Stephen asked.

"Rupees." Wong replied.

"Which is?" Stephen asked.

"Uh, buck and a half." Wong replied.

"What do you want?" Stephen asked as he and Wong continue to climb down the main stairs.

"I wouldn't say no to a tuna melt." Wong said.

At that moment, the Bifrost energy beam broke through the roof of the Sanctum, leaving a hole in the main stairs. Stephen, now summoning the Cloak of Levitation, and Wong were quick to investigate and Wong use his Eldritch Magic to form Tao Mandala energy shields. Upon looking down the hole, they found Hulk reverting to the form of Bruce Banner and breathing heavily as if he is in shock.

"Thanos is coming. He's coming." Bruce warned as he breathes heavily.

Stephen and Wong look at each other in confusion before they look at Bruce once more.

"Who?" Stephen asked.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So it's basically the beginning of the movie. Man the Asgardians just went through Ragnarok and now have to deal with Thanos. Well, like the Other said to Loki in the first Avengers movie, "** **If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice, where he cannot find you.". RIP Loki and Heimdall. At least Heimdall send Hulk to Earth and Bruce managed to warn Doctor Strange and Wong. Great, now Team Phantom will soon have to deal with another gem-powered gauntlet. First the Reality Gauntlet, then the Universal Gauntlet, and now the Infinity Gauntlet. And Thanos stole the the Power Stone from Xandar. Wait till you hear the reaction from two certain half ghost characters that are from that planet. Anyway, time to see another Battle of New York in the next chapter. And I hope you enjoy this DPxMCU story. Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Fight for the Time Stone

**A great start to this story. I want to thank you to those that have reviewed the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy this story. Anyway, replies to my awesome reviews/fans.**

 **Coco Baldwin: Thank you. Hope you enjoy this story. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Wait till you read more of this story, and thank you. :)**

 **Davidscrazy234: Thanks, man. :)**

 **The Real C Money (guest): Thank you and I'm looking forward to that part too. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: That's really a shame. Wait till you get to that chapter.**

 **Spoopy Astro: Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love your characters reactions. Looking forward to reading them. :)**

 **Here is chapter 2 everybody. :)**

Chapter 2: Fight for the Time Stone.

At a park in Manhattan, billionaire and Avenger Tony Stark was having a jog with his fiance Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries. The two have been engaged for nearly two years and are getting ready for their big upcoming wedding. Tony was currently telling Pepper about a dream he had while trying to catch up to her on his jog.

"Slow down, slow down. I'll spell it out for you." Tony said.

"You're totally rambling." Pepper said.

"No, I'm not." Tony said.

"You lost me." Pepper said.

"Look, you know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Pepper replied.

"Okay. And then you're like. 'Oh, my God. There's no bathrooms. What am I gonna do? Oh, someone's watching. Oh, I'm gonna go in my pants'." Tony said.

"Right. And then you wake up and in real life you actually have to pee." Pepper said.

"Yes." Tony said.

"Yeah." Pepper said.

"Okay." Tony said.

"Everybody has that." Pepper said.

"Right, that's the point I'm trying to make. Apropos of that, last night I dreamt we had a kid. It was so real. We named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what was his name?" Tony said.

"Right." Pepper said.

"Morgan! Morgan." Tony said, remembering the name of Pepper's uncle.

"So, you woke up..." Pepper started.

"Naturally." Tony said.

"...And we thought that we were..." Pepper said, not finishing the last part of the sentence.

"Expecting." Tony finished.

"Yeah." Pepper said.

"Yes?" Tony asked, thinking Pepper's pregnant.

"No." Pepper said.

"I had a dream about it. It was so real." Tony said.

"If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn't have done that." Pepper said as she open a part of Tony's sweatshirt and pointed to the new arc reactor and questioned Tony's need to be Iron Man.

"I'm glad you brought this up, 'cause it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for nanoparticles." Tony said, explaining the nano-machine suit that he's wearing.

"You're not helping your case, okay?" Pepper said.

"No, this is detachable. It's not a..."

"You don't need that." Pepper said, cutting Tony off.

"I know I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us, and future usses and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet. Instead of, you know..." Tony said.

"Shirts." Pepper said with a smile.

"You know me so well." Tony said.

"God." Pepper sighed.

"You finished all my sentences." Tony said.

"You should have shirts in your closet." Pepper said.

"Yeah. You know what there should be? No more surprises. We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Winston." Tony said, making Pepper chuckle. "Right? And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you."

"Yes." Pepper said.

"I will." Tony said before he and Pepper started to share a kiss. "Thank you."

As Tony and Pepper kiss, they are totally unaware of a portal opening up behind them.

"Tony Stark." a voice called out.

Tony and Pepper look to see Stephen appearing out of the portal that leads to the New York Sanctum.

"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me." Stephen said, which earn concern and untrustworthy looks from Tony and Pepper. "Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way."

"I'm sorry, you giving out tickets to something?" Tony asked, already not trusting Stephen.

"We need your help. It's not overselling it to say that the fate of the universe is at stake." Stephen said.

"And who's 'we'?" Tony asked, still not trusting Stephen.

At that moment, Bruce emerge out of the portal.

"Hey, Tony." Bruce greeted.

"Bruce." Tony said, in shock as he hasn't seen his friend and fellow Avenger Bruce Banner in two years, more specifically, since the Battle of Sokovia.

"Pepper." Bruce greeted.

"Hi." Pepper greeted as Bruce approached Tony.

"You okay?" Tony asked, only for Bruce to hug him, making him look at Stephen.

* * *

Minutes later, Tony went with Stephen and Bruce to the New York Sanctum. Bruce immediately explained to Tony what has happen to him in the past two years, including the attack on the _Statesman_ and Thanos, as well as his plan to acquire the Infinity Stones and why he wants to get his hands on them. Wong is currently using his illusion casting powers to generated a holographic illusion of the cosmos.

"At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then... Boom. The Big Bang sends six elemental crystals hurling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence." Wong said as he use his magic to generate a holographic illusion of five Infinity Stones.

"Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time." Stephen said as he looks at his Eye of Agamotto necklace upon saying the last comment.

Stephen then use a spell to open up the Eye of Agamotto, to reveal a Infinity Stone; the powerful green Time Stone.

"Tell me his name again." Tony said, now realizing how serious the situation is.

"Thanos. He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York, that's him." Bruce said, revealing that Thanos was Loki's benefactor, making him the one responsible for the Battle of New York 6 years ago.

"This is it." Tony muttered before looking at Bruce. "What's our timeline?"

"No telling. He has the Power and Space Stones. That already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe. If he gets his hands on all six stones, Tony..." Bruce said.

"He could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of." Stephen finished.

"Did you seriously just say 'hitherto undreamt of'?" Tony asked on Stephen's choice of words.

"Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?" Stephen asked.

"Is that what it is?" Tony asked as Stephen use the Cloak of Levitation to whip Tony out of the ancient artifact.

"I'm going to allow that." Tony said before getting back to the subject. "If Thanos need all six, why don't we just stick this one down a garbage disposal?"

"No can do." Stephen said.

"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives." Wong said.

"And I swore off dairy but then Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me, so." Tony said.

"Stark Raving Hazelnuts." Stephen said, naming the ice cream flavor named after Tony.

"Not bad." Tony said.

"A bit chalky." Stephen said.

"A Hunk of Hulk of Burning Fudge is our favorite." Wong said.

"That's a thing?" Bruce asked, weird out that a ice cream flavor is named after him.

"Whatever. Point is, things change." Tony said.

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. And this stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos." Stephen said.

"Yeah, so conversely, it may also be his best chance against us." Tony said, as an argument ensues.

"Well, if we don't do our jobs." Stephen said.

"What is your job exactly? Besides making balloon animals." Tony asked.

"Protecting your reality, douchebag." Stephen replied.

"Okay, guys. Could we table this discussion right now? The fact is we have this stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone and we have to find him now." Bruce said, knowing that Vision is the next target for Thanos and the Black Order.

"Yeah, that's the thing." Tony said weakly.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline." Tony replied.

"What?" Bruce said, not believing what Tony just said.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Tony, you lost another super-bot?" Bruce asked, remembering the last time Tony lost a AI robot.

"I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving." Tony said.

"Who could find Vision then?" Stephen asked.

Tony then thinks for a moment. He then realized that the only people that can find Vision are two individuals that he has not talk to in two years, ever since he fought both of them at Siberia during the Avengers Civil War. He quietly cursed as he realized he'll have to contact them and it will not be easy for him.

"Probably Steve Rogers or Danny Fenton." Tony replied.

"Oh, great." Stephen said in annoyance.

"Maybe. But..." Tony said before letting out a sigh as he is uncomfortable talking about Steve and Danny.

"Call them." Bruce said.

"It's not that easy. God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?" Tony asked.

"No." Bruce replied.

"The Avengers broke up. We're toast." Tony said, which Bruce couldn't believe what he heard.

"Broke up? Like a band? Like... Like the Beatles?" Bruce asked.

"Cap, Danny and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms." Tony said.

"Tony, listen to me. Thor's gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not." Bruce said, trying to make Tony to come to his senses.

Bruce eventually did make Tony come to his senses. He then pulls out two cellphones from his pockets. One was a regular flip phone and the other was a Fenton Cellphone.

"Flip phone, Fenton phone." Tony scoffed quietly.

Before he can start making calls to Steve and Danny, Tony start to hear a rumbling sound, as some artifacts started to rattle. The others started to noticed as well as Tony looks around before facing Stephen.

"Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would ya?" Tony asked.

"Not at the moment, no." Stephen replied.

Everyone then started to hear the rumbling sound getting louder, as if the winds are becoming strong. Everyone then look at the front door to hear the sound of agitation and panic in the streets. Tony, Bruce, Stephen and Wong went outside the Sanctum to see people screaming and running, as well as debris flying all over the streets. Everyone then started to walk down the street to investigate as a woman fell to the ground in front of Tony.

"You okay?" Tony asked as he helped the woman up, who would continue to run away. Tony then saw a car crash nearby. "Help him!"

"Banner!" Wong called.

"Wong! Look alive!" Tony said.

"Go, go! We got it!" Bruce said.

Tony then put on a pair of glasses to contact his AI Assistant FRIDAY.

"FRIDAY, what am I looking at?" Tony asked.

 _"Not sure. I'm working on it."_ FRIDAY replied as Tony looks at Stephen.

"Hey! You might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc!" Tony said.

"Might wanna use it." Stephen said as he summons Tao Mandala energy shields.

Tony looks at the nearby intersection but had to take cover as a large piece of debris flew across the intersection. Once clear, Tony and Stephen walks down the street and looks up to see a massive ring shaped alien spaceship, known as the Q-Ship, hovering over Greenwich and devastating the surrounding area with powerful winds.

* * *

At a school bus at the Williamsburg Bridge, 17 year old high school student Peter Parker, who, secretly, is the crime-fighting superhero known as Spider-Man, is on a field trip when his arm hair rise up as his Spider Sense went off. Noticing it as a warning of what is coming to him, Peter looks over the window and spots the alien Q-Ship hovering over Manhattan. Peter coincidentally looked at the warship as a big of a threat and he must take into consideration. He immediately looks around the bus before trying to get the attention of his best friend Ned Leeds, who knows about Peter's secret identity, by taping his face.

"Ned, hey. I need you to cause a distraction." Peter said, hoping that Ned can create a distraction in order for him to escape and keep his secret identity intact. Ned curse upon seeing the Q-Ship.

"We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship! Oh, my God!" Ned said, causing a distraction which got the attention of all the other students on the bus.

Thanks to Ned's distraction in making everyone look at the Q-Ship, Peter equips his web-shooters onto his wrist and uses the ensuing commotion to shoot a string of web to open one of the bus's emergency escape windows and go onto the side of the bus as his peers open their windows to get a good look of the alien ship.

"What's the matter with you kids? You never seen a spaceship before?" the bus driver, a old man with a mustache and glasses, said.

Outside at the side of the bus, Peter puts on his Spider-Man mask to conceal his identity. He then grabbed his backpack before he jumps off the side of the Williamsburg Bridge. He then shoots some webs at the bridge and started to swing his way toward the Q-Ship.

* * *

Back at Greenwich, Tony, Bruce, Stephen and Wong gathered outside in front of the Q-Ship.

"FRIDAY, evac anyone south of 43rd Street. Notify first responders." Tony ordered.

 _"Will do."_ FRIDAY said.

Stephen then use his magic to cast a spell called the Winds of Watoomb to neutralized the powerful winds created by the Q-Ship. Tony, Stephen, Bruce and Wong started to walk forward as a blue tractor beam beams down to the street and is confronted by the ship's inhabitants, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian, who is holding his weapon, which is a massive hammer.

"Hear me and rejoice." Ebony Maw said, starting his traditional speech. "You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful that your meaningless lives are now contributing..."

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here." Tony warned, not impressed with Ebony Maw's threat.

Ebony Maw however ignored Tony and direct his attention to Stephen.

"Stonekeeper." Ebony Maw called, gaining Stephen's attention. "Does this chattering animal speak for you?"

"Certainly not. I speak for myself." Stephen replied before summoning two Tao Mandalas. "You're trespassing in this city and on this planet." Stephen warned at Wong also summon Tao Mandala energy shields.

"He means get lost, Squidward." Tony remarked.

"He exhausts me." Ebony Maw said, which Cull Obsidian replied with growls. "Bring me the stone."

Cull Obsidian started to walk towards the two Avengers and sorcerers. Cull Obsidian is a savage brute that took great pleasure in fighting his enemies with the Black Order. Tony realized how tough Cull Obsidian is and hopes Bruce can turn back into the Hulk.

"Banner, you want a piece?" Tony asked.

"Mmm, no, not really. But when do I ever get what I want?" Bruce replied.

"That's right." Tony said.

"Okay. Push!" Bruce said as he starts trying to turn back into Hulk.

"It's been a while. It's gonna be good to have you, buddy." Tony said.

"Okay, Shh." Bruce said as he still tries to turn into Hulk. "Let me just... I need to concentrate here for a second. Come on, come on, man. God!"

Bruce tries hard to turn into Hulk, as parts of his skin turns green, but Hulk, for some reason, doesn't want to come out.

"Where's your guy?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. We've sorta been having a thing." Bruce said.

"It's no time for a thing." Tony said.

"I know." Bruce said as Tony points towards the approaching Cull Obsidian.

"That's the thing right there. Let's go." Tony said.

Bruce continues to try to turn into Hulk, his neck turns green. Bruce grunts as he tries his best as Stephen looks at Tony strangely.

"Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards." Tony said.

"Tony, I'm sorry. Either I can't or he won't." Bruce said.

"It's okay. Hey, stand down." Tony said before looking at Wong. "Keep an eye on him. Thank you."

"I have him." Wong said.

"Damn it." Bruce muttered.

Cull Obsidian started to charge towards the four, as Tony presses his new arc reactor and activates his advanced nanotech Iron Man Mark L Armor, as the nanoparticles materialize the armor around his body and becoming Iron Man once more. He immediately use the nanotech to create a shield to block Cull Obsidian's hammer attack before he punched him in the face. Tony then materialize repulsor cannons around his wrist as well as eject and form multiple massive magnetically levitating proton cannons. Cull Obsidian tries to attack Tony, but he fires a powerful repulsor blast from his proton cannons and repulsor cannons, sending Cull Obsidian flying towards Ebony Maw. However, Ebony Maw calmly use his telekinesis powers to change Cull Obsidian's trajectory, making him crash at nearby park cars instead of himself.

"Where that come from?" Bruce asked, astonished by Tony's suit.

"It's nanotech. You like it? A little something I..." Tony gets cut off when Ebony Maw uses his telekinesis power to launch him high into the sky.

Ebony Maw immediately went on the offensive and directly assaulting Stephen and Wong with his telekinetic powers, throwing trees at the Masters, but Wong use his Eldritch Magic manipulation powers to conjured a large shield to deflect the trees telekinetically hurled at him as Stephen looks at Bruce.

"Doctor Banner, if the rest of your green friend won't be joining us..." Stephen said as he used his Sling Ring to form a portal and sends Bruce to safety at nearby Washington Square Park, which he almost got crush by a half of a taxi cab.

Stephen returns his attention to Ebony Maw and he, along with Wong, starts to conjure a large Tao Mandala as Tony returns and fires a repulsor beam at a incoming car towards Ebony Maw, but Maw calmly use his telekinesis powers to slice the car cleanly.

"Gotta get that stone outta here, now." Tony said.

"It stays with me." Stephen said sternly.

"Exactly, bye." Tony said.

Tony then started to fly towards Ebony Maw, attempting to assault him. However, Cull Obsidian got back into the fight and threw his hammer that is attach to a chain at Tony, striking him and send him flying all the way to Washington Square Park. Tony crash into a nearby tree, gaining Bruce's attention.

"Tony, you okay? How we doing? Good? Bad?" Bruce asked with concern for his friend.

"Really, really good. Really good. Do you plan on helping out?" Tony asked, hoping Bruce can let the Hulk out.

"I'm trying. He won't come out." Bruce replied.

Cull Obsidian crashed out of a nearby building and throws his chain-linked hammer towards the two Avengers, which Tony noticed.

"Hammer." Tony said before he push Bruce and himself out of the hammer's way in time.

Tony then flies towards Cull Obsidian and fires his repulsors, but Obsidian creates a shield and deflects the beams, which cause to cut some trees and one almost crash on Bruce.

"Come on, Hulk! What are you doing to me?" Bruce said before he started to slap himself on the face. "Come out! Come out! Come out!"

Suddenly, half of Bruce's face turn green as Hulk temporarily comes out.

"No!" Hulk said before turning back to Banner, making him fall to the ground.

"What do you mean, 'no'!" Bruce asked.

Meanwhile, Tony continues to fire repulsor beams at Cull Obsidian. Obsidian suddenly slams Tony down to the ground with his hammer. Cull Obsidian was about to strike Tony with the hammer again. However, his hammer is blocked by no other than New York's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, who arrived just in time.

"Hey, man. What's up, Mr. Stark?" Peter greeted his mentor while holding on the hammer.

"Kid, where'd you come from?" Tony asked, surprise to see Peter in the fray since he knows his secret identity as well and is his pupil.

"A field trip to MoMA." Peter replied as he is violently thrown by Cull Obsidian at a nearby fountain.

Peter immediately got back up and started to help Tony by shooting some webs from his web-shooters.

"Uh, what is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked.

"Uh, he's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard." Tony replied as Peter gets caught by Obsidian's hammer.

"Oh yeah!" Peter asked as he gets thrown by Cull Obsidian.

Tony fired more repulsor beams at Cull Obsidian. Obsidian throws a piece of taxi cab at Tony, but miss. Peter then shoots a string of web at the taxi before throwing it back at Obsidian, knocking him down.

* * *

Back at the streets, Ebony Maw engaged Stephen and Wong, telekinetically throwing a swarm of brick spikes at them. The Masters created portals with their Sling Rings that leads the spikes into space before they managed to redirect the attack at Maw. Ebony Maw telekinetically use a car as a shield but he gets injured regardless. Infuriated, Ebony Maw incapacitated Wong by telekinetically bursting a nearby fire hydrant. Stephen then attempted to restrain Ebony Maw with an Eldritch Whip and pull him towards him, only for the Maw to tackle him before telekinetically using bricks to trap him in the side of a nearby building.

"Your powers are quaint. You must be popular with children." Ebony Maw taughted.

Ebony Maw then attempts to grab the Time Stone from the Eye of Agamotto, only to cry in pain as he gets burned by the artifact thanks to a magical spell Stephen had place on it.

"It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable." Stephen said.

"Then I'll take it off your corpse." Ebony Maw said before he grabs Stephen and throws him to the ground.

Stephen then attempts to use the Time Stone against Ebony Maw, but Maw quickly and telekinetically restrained the Sorcerer Supreme again by a bunch of metal cables.

"You'll find removing a dead man's spell troublesome." Stephen said as he tries to get air.

"You'll only wish you were dead." Ebony Maw said as he chokes Stephen unconscious.

Ebony Maw then levitates as he use his telekinesis powers to lift a chuck of pavement that Stephen is lying on, choosing to bring him to the Q-Ship alive. However, the Cloak of Levitation managed to escape the restraints with the unconscious Stephen, which Maw noticed.

"No!" Ebony Maw said before he levitates in hot pursuit.

* * *

Back at the park, Tony and Peter were continuing to fight Cull Obsidian when Tony noticed the unconscious Stephen pass by them.

"Kid, that's the wizard. Get on it." Tony ordered.

"On it!" Peter said as he starts to shoots his webs and started swinging to go after Ebony Maw and rescue Stephen.

As Ebony Maw levitates across the city as he chases Stephen, Peter web swings over the city and proceeds to follow Maw but Ebony Maw telekinetically threw a billboard at him, knocking him down.

"Not cool." Peter remarked before he quickly recovered and continue his pursuit.

Ebony Maw then use his powers to move some light poles and managed to catch the Clock of Levitation, making Stephen to start falling to the ground, only for Peter to grab him with a string of web right on time. However, the Q-Ship's tractor beam caught Stephen and started to pull him, as well as Peter up. Peter uses his best effort to rescue Stephen by using a lamp post to hold on and uses his strength to stay put. However, he was caught off guard when Ebony Maw telekinetically pulls away the lamp post, and was subsequently pulled toward the alien warship.

"Uh, Mr. Stark, I'm being beamed up." Peter said.

"Hang on, kid." Tony said.

Tony continues to fire repulsor beams at Cull Obsidian. Obsidian suddenly traps Tony with some claw. Cull Obsidian then summon a large dagger and just as he was about to deal the finishing blow to Tony, Wong open a portal in front of Cull Obsidian, sending him to a snowy region. Cull Obsidian attempted to return back to New York City and attack Bruce but Wong managed to close the portal, which resulted in cutting Obsidian's left arm, which Bruce kicked it away from him.

"Wong, you're invited to my wedding." Tony said as he gets himself free and flies away to give chase towards the fleeing Q-Ship to rescue Stephen.

At the Q-Ship, Peter managed to get out of the tractor beam's pull and is now crawling on the side of the ship, near its engine as Tony is on his way.

"Give me a little juice, FRIDAY." Tony ordered.

Tony combined his feet together as FRIDAY made the suit to form a giant rocket thruster, making Tony propelled himself further in his pursuit to the Q-Ship. Inside the Q-Ship, Ebony Maw prepares the ship's controls. Back outside, Tony realized that Peter is intending to follow the Q-ship into the upper atmosphere and he will be running out of air soon.

"Unlock 17:A." Tony ordered.

FRIDAY then fires a armor's pod, launching it from the New Avengers Facility in upstate New York. The pod started to propel itself towards the fleeing Q-Ship. At the side, Peter continues to climb up as Tony nears his location as the Q-Ship gets higher into the upper atmosphere.

"Pete, you gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you." Tony said.

"But you said save the wizard! I can't breathe." Peter said before he removes his mask to try and get some air.

"We're too high up. You're running out of air." Tony said.

"Yeah. That makes sense." Peter said as the pod passes Tony.

Peter then loses consciousness and started to fall. However, the pod opens up and a advanced nanotech dark blue, red and gold armor assembles around Peter's Spider-Man Suit, resuscitating Peter in time for him to land on the ship's inner ring, and becoming the Iron Spider.

"Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!" Peter said, commenting the new suit.

"Happy trails, kid. FRIDAY, send him home." Tony ordered.

 _"Yep."_ FRIDAY said.

FRIDAY activated the Iron Spider Armor's in-built parachute to return Peter safely to the surface, much to Peter's dismay.

"Oh, come on!" Peter said as he gets pulled by the chute.

Tony then fires a unibeam to cut a hole at the side of the Q-Ship before boarding.

 _"Boss, incoming call from Miss Potts."_ FRIDAY informed.

 _"Tony? Oh, my God. Are you all right? What's going on?"_ Pepper asked through the suit's PA, worried for Tony.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res." Tony said.

 _"Why?"_ Pepper asked in concern.

"Just 'cause I'll probably not make it back for a while." Tony replied as he retracts his helmet.

 _"Tell me you're not on that ship."_ Pepper asked.

"Yeah." Tony replied.

 _"God, no, please tell me you're not on that ship."_ Pepper asked, getting distress.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say." Tony said.

 _"Come back here, Tony. I swear to God. Come back here right now. Come back."_ Pepper said before the connection was lost.

"Pep." Tony said.

 _"Boss, we're losing her. I'm going too."_ FRIDAY said before the connection got served.

Outside the Q-Ship, unknown to Tony, Peter had also managed to web his way to the ship. He looks behind to see that he is very high up and see the curvature of the Earth.

"Oh, my God!" Peter said before he gets inside an opening. "I shoulda stayed on the bus." Peter said as the doors close and he becomes a stowaway aboard the Q-Ship, mere moments before Ebony Maw sent the ship on an automated route towards Titan to rendezvous with Thanos.

* * *

Back on the ground, Bruce finds and picks up the flip phone and Fenton Cellphone left for Tony by Steve and Danny. He then sees Wong has already open a portal back to the Sanctum and already went through.

"Where you going?" Bruce asked.

"The Time Stone's been taken. The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?" Wong said.

"I'm gonna make some calls." Bruce said before Wong closes the portal.

Bruce then looks at the two cellphones. He then starts to use the flip phone to contact Steve Rogers, and the Fenton Cellphone to contact the leaders of Team Phantom Danny and Danielle Fenton and warn them about the situation.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Just when you thought there's a Reality Gem called the Gem of Time for the Universal Gauntlet, there is also a Infinity Stone called the Time Stone for the Infinity Gauntlet. Looks like Clockwork isn't the only person that can control time. So, seems that Tony hasn't talked to Steve and Danny since GHOSTLY AVENGER: CIVIL WAR. I wonder how that phone call would have went. And that is the coolest Iron Man suit so far, as well as thew Iron Spider suit. So I guess Nickelodeon exists in DPxMCU thanks to the Squidward reference, except that Danny Phantom was never made since he actually exists in the DPxMCU universe. BTW, if you're wondering what MoMA stands for, it's the Museum of Modern Art. Well, Tony, Peter and Stephen are now travelling in space. Anyway, next chapter, we will see what our favorite and beloved intergalactic heroes, including two certain half Xandarian-half ghost hybird twin siblings, has been up too since defeating Ego four years ago in the story GHOSTLY GUARDIANS VOL 2. Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Who The Hell Are You Guys?

**Coco Baldwin: Can't wait for that chapter. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. As for your questions. For Tony, yes he saw and heard about Danny and Dani defeating Dan and Dana, but still didn't contact them regardless. As for Bruce asking why Danny and Dani didn't tell him about the whole Accords ordeal, IDK. :)**

 **Spoopy Astro: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: The first to chapters were necessary. Now this chapter starts the changes.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the character reactions. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **Davidcrazy234: IDK anything about Generator X and the question Tony ask means how much time do they have.**

 **All right, the first DPxMCU appearance of the Xander/Nova Twins since GHOSTLY GUARDIANS VOL 2. Here's chapter 3 everybody. :)**

Chapter 3: Who The Hell Are You Guys?

In the vastness of outer space, billions of miles away from Earth, a M-ship called the _Benatar_ is cruising pass multiple planets. On board the _Benatar_ is the renowned intergalactic superhero group known as the Guardians of the Galaxy. It's now been four years since the Battle of Xandar and the Battle on Ego's Planet. In the past four years, the Guardians have been closer together as a family. Right now, they have receive the distress signal from the _Statesman_ and are on their way to help, unaware of the _Statesman's_ fate and not before listening to the hit 1976 song _'The Rubberband Man'_ by The Spinners, with Peter Quill, Gamora and Salzer Xander singing along.

 _(Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)_

 _Got his feet to movin', and that Rubberband off the ground!_

 _(Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)_

 _He lifted it way up high, ha!_

 _In the sky, 'y'all!_

 _(Doo doo doo doo doo)_

 _Oh get with it, y'all!_

 _Hey, y'all prepare yourself for The Rubberband Man!_

"Sing it, Drax!" Peter said to Drax, who was sleeping.

"I got this!" Salzer said before she continues to sing along.

 _You never heard a sound like The Rubberband Man!_

 _You're bound to lose control when The Rubberband starts to jam!_

Rocket Raccoon yawns in boredom before facing Peter.

"Why are we doing this again?" Rocket asked.

Rocket Raccoon, the genetically enhanced raccoon, former freelance criminal and one of the founding members of the Guardians of the Galaxy, has become slightly more empathetic in the past four years, showing a growing level of maturity though he still has his money-driven personality. Currently, he is questioning why the Guardians are heading to the location of the distress signal.

"It's a distress signal, Rocket. Someone could be dying." Gamora replied, concerned with helping people in distress.

Gamora, the former assassin and founding member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, has been more open with her fellow Guardians in the past four years and she's now Peter's girlfriend. However, she still has her aggressive edge and no-nonsense personality, hence trying to tell Rocket that people are dying from the distress signal.

"I get that, but why are we doing it?" Rocket asked.

"'Cause we're nice. And maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheese for our effort." Peter said.

Peter Quill, the half Human-half Celestial hybird who was abducted from Earth by the Yondu Ravager Clan 30 years ago, the former intergalactic outlaw and Ravager who is better known as Star-Lord and founding member and leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, is very caring towards his fellow Guardians in the past four years, which drives him to protect them and makes him reluctant to hurt them. However, he is still naturally upbeat and sarcastic and always looking on the bright side, hence thinking the Guardians and himself will be paid by the people in distress.

"Which isn't the point." Gamora corrected.

"Which isn't the point. I mean, if he doesn't pony up..." Peter said.

"We take his ship." Drax said, which he has just woken up.

Drax, who is known as Drax the Destroyer, a former intergalactic criminal and a founding member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, has gotten more close with his fellow Guardians in the past four years. His exploits with the Guardians of the Galaxy have been a journey of renewal for him. However, his personality in not being smart remains the same.

"Exactly!" Rocket said.

"Bingo!" Peter said.

"All right!" Rocket said.

"Really? How can you think about rewards in a time like this." Salzer said.

"Seriously, a person's life has more value than a reward." Daranak said.

Twin siblings Daranak and Salzer Xander, the former Nova Corpsmen and ghost fighting veterans from the planet Xandar who are the well known half Xandarian-half ghost hybirds known as Daranak and Salzer Nova, also known as the famous Nova Twins, and founding members of the Guardians of the Galaxy, have grown close to their second family in the past four years. Daranak is more caring towards his fellow Guardians, but still serious when it comes to his job and protective for his teammates, especially his twin sister, who now made him have interest in visiting Earth someday. Salzer is still a kind, caring, and thoughtful woman who will do anything to protect her friends and twin brother and she is still serious when it comes to defending the galaxy from threats. She still has a desire to visit Peter's home world Earth someday. The two siblings were currently in their Xandarian forms on the journey to the _Statesman_.

Peter looks at Gamora, Daranak and Salzer and assured them that he was just saying for Rocket's benefit, which they nodded, realized that Peter never meant what he said.

"We are arriving." Mantis said.

Mantis, the young empathic woman raised by the Celestial and Peter's biological father Ego and recruited as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, has also become part of the family since the Battle on Ego's Planet. She has become close to her new friends, especially Drax, yet she can still be naive.

"All right, Guardians, don't forget this might be dangerous so let's put on our mean faces." Peter said.

"I don't know how we can have mean faces with Groot playing his video game." Daranak said.

Groot, the sentient tree-like individual and the accomplice of Rocket and offspring of the original Groot who was killed at Xandar, has been growing up in the past four years. Groot has now become the size of an adolescent, with the attitude of a Human approaching their teenage years. He is currently distracted by his video game and not paying attention to the situation, which distract the others.

"Groot, put that thing away, now. I don't wanna tell you again." Peter said, but Groot ignore him. "Groot."

"I am Groot!" Groot said sarcastically.

"Whoa!" Peter said.

"Language!" Rocket said.

"Hey!" Gamora said.

"Wow." Drax said.

"Watch it, Groot." Salzer said sternly.

"Someone should learn some matters." Daranak said sternly.

"You got some acorns on you, kid." Peter said.

"Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total d-hole. Now, keep it up, and I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces." Rocket threatened.

The _Benatar_ finally arrived at the location of the distress signal. The first thing that the Guardians see is debris as the _Statesman_ is already destroyed and looks in horror and shock to see bodies of dead Asgardians drifting in space.

"What happened?" Mantis asked.

"Oh, my God." Peter said.

"What the heck happen here?" Daranak asked.

"Those poor people." Salzer said.

"Looks like we're not getting paid." Rocket said.

Suddenly, Thor's body slam into the _Benatar's_ windshield, which startled the Guardians.

"Wipers! Wipers! Get it off!" Rocket complained.

The Guardians suddenly gasp when Thor's eye opened, making them realized that he's still alive. A few minutes later, the Guardians rescued Thor and brought him aboard the _Benatar_ before laying him on a nearby table. Everyone observes Thor while Rocket sniffs him. They still can't believe Thor survived in the hostile environment of outer space and the destruction outside.

"How the hell is this dude still alive?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"He is not a dude. You're a dude." Drax said before pointing at Thor. "This... This is a man. A handsome, muscular man."

"I'm muscular." Peter said, trying to defend his physique.

"But who are you kidding, Quill? You're one sandwich away from fat." Rocket said.

"Yeah, right." Peter said.

"It's true, Quill. You have put on weight." Drax said.

"What?" Peter asked in disbelief, which Drax reply with signals to him saying he gained weight. "Gamora, do you think I'm..."

Mantis on the other hand, was using her Empathic Manipulation powers to read Thor's emotions as she places her hand on his forehead and her antennas glow.

"He is anxious, angry. He feels tremendous loss and guilt." Mantis said.

"Why would anyone want to harm a handsome guy like him." Salzer said, as she's in awe by Thor's physique, despite that she's not into muscular guys.

"Okay, Salzer, this guy is kinda old for you and I thought you were into scrawny guys." Daranak said, weird out by Salzer's behavior.

"Scrawny guys are my type, but that doesn't mean I can't be in awe on this guys physique." Salzer said.

"It's like a pirate had a baby with an angel." Drax said.

"Wow. This is a real wake up call for me. Okay. I'm gonna get a Bowflex. I'm gonna commit. I'm gonna get some dumbbells." Peter said, put out by his team's fascination over Thor.

"You know you can't eat dumbbells, right?" Rocket joked.

"You know, I can help you with the workouts. It explains why I'm taller than Salzer, which makes people think that we're not twins, but we are." Daranak said.

"It's like his muscles are made of Cotati metal fibers." Gamora said as she massage Thor's arm.

"Definitely." Salzer said.

"Stop massaging his muscles." Peter said, not liking Gamora's fascination of Thor's physique.

"Jealous?" Salzer asked with a smirk, which Peter sighed.

"Wake him up." Peter ordered Mantis.

Mantis place her hand on Thor's forehead and her antennas glowed once more.

"Wake." Mantis commanded softly.

At that moment, Thor woke up yelling and immediately got up, which made the Guardians go on defensive poses and some grabbed their weapons. Thor breathe heavily. He then turns to see the Guardians; Peter aiming his Quad Blasters, Drax holding his knives, Gamora prepping to pull out her sword the Godslayer, Rocket aiming his cannon, Daranak and Salzer still in their Xandarian forms, but their purple eyes glowed yellow and their fists were glowing yellow ecto-energy, Groot still playing his game and Mantis also ready to fight.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Thor asked.

Afterwards, everyone greeted each other and the Guardians provided Thor with food and a blanket before he told them about Thanos and what he has done to the _Statesman_ and his people. The Guardians, especially Gamora, couldn't believe what Thor has told them. Gamora looks out a window as she begins to tell Thor about her stepfather Thanos.

"The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal. To bring balance to the universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre." Gamora said.

"Including my own." Drax said, remembering that Thanos is responsible for killing his wife and daughter years ago.

"If he gets all six Infinity Stones, he can do it with the snap of his fingers like this." Gamora said as she snap her fingers.

"You seem to know a great deal about Thanos." Thor said.

"Gamora is the daughter of Thanos." Drax said.

Thor look at Gamora, who looked down in shame.

"Your father killed my brother." Thor said with a hint of anger as he gets up and approached Gamora.

"Oh, boy. Stepfather, technically. And she hates him as much as you do." Peter said.

Thor look at Gamora and had sympathy for her since he knows what she went through.

"Families can be tough. Before my father died, he told me that I had a half-sister that he imprisoned in Hel. And then she returned home and stabbed me in the eye. So I had to kill her. That's life though, isn't it, I guess. Goes round and round and... I feel your pain." Thor said, remembering how he, with the help of Loki, Brunnhilde, Bruce, Danny and Dani, had to kill his sister Hela during Ragnarok four months ago, which he lost his right eye in the process.

"I feel your pain as well, because I mean, it's not a competition, but I've been through a lot. My father killed my mother. And then I had to kill my father. That was hard. Probably even harder than having to kill a sister. Plus, I came out with both my eyes, which was..." Peter said, remembering how he and the Guardians had to kill his egomaniac father Ego four years ago after learning he killed his mother Meredith Quill and prevent his Expansion plan.

"I need a hammer, not a spoon." Thor said before approaching the _Benatar's_ space pod. "How do I open this thing? Is there some sort of, uh... A four-digit code, maybe? Maybe a birthdate." Thor said as he tried to type a password to get access to the pod.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Rocket asked.

"Taking your pod." Thor said.

"No, you're not." Peter said in a deep voice as he intimates Thor, which weird out the others. "You will not be taking our pod today, sir."

"Uh... Quill, are you making your voice deeper?" Rocket asked.

"No." Peter replied with his Thor-like voice.

"You are. You're imitating the god-man. It's weird." Drax said.

"No, I'm not." Peter said, still in his Thor-like voice, making Mantis gasp.

"He just did it again!" Mantis said.

"Peter, we know what your voice sounds like. Knock it off." Daranak said.

"Yeah, that's not your voice, and you're not doing a great job at it too." Salzer said.

"This is my voice." Peter said still in his Thor-like voice.

Thor didn't take kindly and approached Peter.

"Are you mocking me?" Thor asked.

"Are you mocking me?" Peter copied.

"Stop it. You did it again." Thor said.

"He's trying to copy me." Peter said.

"No, he's not." Daranak said.

"I need you to stop doing that." Thor said.

"Enough!" Gamora said.

"He's doing it first." Thor said.

"We need to stop Thanos. Which means we need to find out where he's going next." Gamora said.

"Knowhere." Thor said, which confused Mantis.

"He must be going somewhere." Mantis said.

"No, no. Knowhere? It's a place. We've been there. It sucks." Peter said, remembering the first and last time he and the other Guardians, except Mantis, went to Knowhere. He then sees Thor grabbing some food. "Excuse me, that's our food."

"Not anymore." Thor said as he unwraps some food.

"Thor, why would he go to Knowhere?" Gamora asked.

"Because for years, the Reality Stone's been safely stored there with a man called the Collector." Thor said, remembering how after he defeated the Dark Elve's leader Malekith in the Second Dark Elf Conflict 5 years ago, the Reality Stone was given to the Collector by the Asgardians to keep it safe.

"If it's with the Collector, then it's not safe. Only an idiot would give that man a stone." Peter said, remembering the last time the Guardians, except Mantis, met the Collector.

"Or a genius." Thor said.

"Wait, are you telling us the Collector had an Infinity Stone all these years?" Daranak asked in shock.

"Yeah, he almost acquire a second stone the last time we saw him. And trust me, not the best person to give a Infinity Stone after what happen when we last saw him." Salzer said.

"How do you know he's not going for one of the other stones?" Gamora asked.

"There are six stones out there. Thanos already has the Power Stone because he stole it last week when he decimated Xandar." Thor replied, revealing that Thanos attacked Xandar and destroyed the Nova Corps, decimating the Nova Empire in process, and retrieved the Power Stone before using it to massacre half the Xandarian population.

"WHAT?! He destroyed our home?!" Daranak and Salzer said, in shock to learn that Thanos has attacked their home world and didn't know about it.

The other Guardians were also in shock to learn about what happen to Xandar. After all, except for Mantis, they almost die trying to protect it and it cost the life of the original Groot. Daranak and Salzer then began to think about their family and friends back at Xandar, hoping that they might have survived. They also start to think about the rest of the Infinity Stones now that Thanos got the Power Stone that was in the Orb back at the Nova Corps' vault.

"So he destroyed Xandar and got the Power Stone from the Nova Corps' vault. What about the other stones?" Daranak said, still in shock about what happen to his and Salzer's home planet.

"He stole the Space Stone from me when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The Time and Mind Stones are safe on Earth. They're with the Avengers." Thor said.

"The Avengers?" Peter asked.

"Who's the Avengers?" Salzer asked.

"Earth's mightiest heroes." Thor replied.

"Like Kevin Bacon?" Mantis asked.

"He may be on the team. I don't know. I haven't been there in a while." Thor replied, not realized who Mantis asked about.

"Never thought the Humans would have their own superhero group." Daranak said.

"Me too. Maybe we should meet them should we visit Earth someday." Salzer said.

"Anyway, as for the Soul Stone, well, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is. Therefore Thanos can't get it. Therefore he's going to Knowhere. Hence he'll be getting the Reality Stone. You're welcome." Thor said.

"Then we have to go to Knowhere now." Gamora said.

"Definitely. Thanos cannot get a third Infinity Stone." Salzer said.

"Wrong. Where we have to go is Nidavellir." Thor said.

"That's a made up word." Drax said.

"All words are made up." Thor said.

"Nidavellir is real? Seriously? That place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the universe. I would very much like to go there, please." Rocket said with excitement, making Thor smile.

"The rabbit is correct and clearly the smartest among you." Thor said, as Salzer tried to hold back her laughter at the nickname Thor provided to Rocket.

"Rabbit?" Rocket said in confusion.

"Only Eitri the Dwarf can make me the weapon I need." Thor said before turning his attention to Rocket. "I assume you're the captain, sir."

"You're very perceptive." Rocket said.

"You seem like a noble leader. Will you join me on my quest to Nidavellir?" Thor asked.

"Let me ask the captain. Oh, wait a second, it's me! Yeah. I'll go." Rocket replied, while having bragging rights about being called the captain.

"Wonderful!" Thor said.

"Uh, except for that I'm the captain." Peter said.

"Quiet." Thor said as he grabs Peter's backpack.

"That's my backpack." Peter said.

"Go sit down." Rocket said.

"Look, this is my ship. And I'm not goin' to... Wait, what kinda weapon are we talkin' about here?" Peter asked.

"The Thanos-killing kind." Thor replied.

"Don't you think that we should all have a weapon like that?" Peter asked.

"No. You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies would crumble as your minds collapsed into madness." Thor said.

"Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?" Rocket asked.

"Mmm, a little bit, yeah." Thor said.

"If we don't go to Knowhere and Thanos retrieves another stone he'll be too powerful to stop." Gamora said.

"He already is." Thor said.

"I got it figured out. We got two ships and a large assortment of morons. So me and Groot will go with the pirate angel here. And the morons will go to Knowhere to try and stop Thanos. Cool? Cool." Rocket said.

"So cool." Thor said.

"Uh, not cool. You mean, you, Groot, pirate angel and us two morons." Daranak said, gesturing Salzer and himself.

"Yeah, there's no way you're gonna get separate from Daranak and I this time, Rocket." Salzer said.

"What, are you serious?" Rocket asked in annoyance.

"Yes, we're serious 'captain' 'cause the last time we got separated, you cause a big ruckus in the Contraxia dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone and Salzer and I had to defeat the evil ghosts there to save your sorry butt and the others. We're coming too." Daranak said.

"And not to mention this is my big opportunity to visit Earth since Thor has been there before, and maybe meet those Avengers that Thor has mentioned. Thor, my twin brother and I will happily join your quest to Nidavellir." Salzer said.

"Excellent." Thor said with a smile.

"For the record, I know that you're going with him because it's where Thanos isn't." Peter said to Rocket.

"You know, you really shouldn't talk that way to your captain, Quill." Rocket bragged. "Come on, Groot. Put that game down. You'll rot your brain."

"Well, sis. Let's join Thor, along with Rocket and Groot here, to Nidavellir." Daranak said.

"You said it, brother." Salzer said.

Thor, Rocket, Groot, Daranak and Salzer then boarded the _Benatar's_ space pod.

"I bid you farewell and good luck, morons. Bye." Thor said.

With that, Thor, Rocket, Groot, Daranak and Salzer starts the long journey to Nidavellir while the other Guardians heads to Knowhere.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, the Guardians have met Thor. And it can't be a Ghostly Guardians chapter without the lyrics to a well known song.** **The lyrics of the song 'The Rubberband Man' is own by The Spinners. Well, Thanos has destroyed Daranak and Salzer's home planet and eliminate half of the Xandarian population the previous week. Gotta feel bad for the Xander/Nova twin siblings. Well, the Guardians now heard about the Avengers and Salzer now has her chance to finally visit Earth. Well, next chapter, we will see a little The Ultimate Return reunion and see what our beloved Team Phantom, especially their leaders Danny and Dani, has been up too in the three weeks since destroying Hertha, the Harvesters and the Keep with the alternate Team Phantom (Mikaela2015's Team Phantom from the Phantom Twins series) in the story DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR. Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Help Arrives

**Before we get started, first, as you all now have know, the man himself who is a comic book legend and created many of our beloved superheroes we have known today like Iron Man, the Avengers and Spider-Man, THE Man Stan Lee, has passed away. This was very shocking and I am saddened to hear about his passing. Stan Lee has been a icon for many decades in the comic book industry and has inspired many people around the globe, and he will be deeply missed. The Marvel movies will not be the same again after Avengers 4 next year, and off course, after the next DPxMCU story. RIP Stan Lee. EXCELSIOR! Anyway, replies to my awesome reviewers/DPxMCU fans.**

 **Coco Baldwin: Thank you. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you and can't wait to upload that upcoming chapter. :)**

 **mikaela2015: It's gonna take a a while to determine the fate of Daranak and Salzer's family and friends, and love the awesome reactions. :)**

 **Davidscrazy234: You'll just have to read the story to find out. ;)**

 **KuriMaster13: Rocket being Rocket.**

 **Spoopy Astro: Thank you. :)**

 **Kimera20: Just like Danny and Dani joining him in Ragnarok. :)**

 **All right, time to see our beloved Phantom duo, Danny and Dani Phantom , and their team, Team Phantom, back in action since the events of DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR. Here is chapter 4 everybody. :)**

Chapter 4: Help Arrives.

At a hotel bedroom in Edinburgh, Scotland, Vision and Wanda Maximoff, better known as the Scarlet Witch, were having another secret romantic meeting. The two have started a secret life together, despite that the two were on opposite sides during the civil war. Vision and Wanda have been residing in Scotland without informing their respective teams, having secretly been seeing each other for two years. Also in the past two years, Vision have been evolving and now can phase into a Human form. Vision would use his Human form as an advantage and turn off any trackers on him so that he can be with Wanda. Of course, the two would have to be separated due to Wanda still being a fugitive to the Sokovia Accords and for their Avenger responsibilities, like when Wanda had to help Danny, Dani and the rest of Steve Rogers' Avenger faction and Team Phantom defeat Danny and Dani's evil selves Dan and Dana Phantom and their army last year, making her, and the rest of Steve Rogers' Avenger faction, a member of Team Phantom. Vision has been thinking about running off so that he and Wanda can start an official life together, getting away from all the Avengers and Team Phantom responsibilities, but he hasn't told Wanda about it yet. Anyway, it's the middle of the night and raining outside. Vision has open the window curtains until he suddenly felt pain from the powerful yellow Mind Stone embedded in his forehead.

"Vis? Is it the stone again?" Wanda asked with concern.

"It's as if it's speaking to me." Vision replied.

"What does it say?" Wanda asked as she approached Vision.

"I don't... I don't know, but something." Vision said before the Mind Stone glows brighter.

"Hey." Wanda said as she places her hands on Visions cheeks.

Vision kissed Wanda's hands before placing one on his forehead, on the Mind Stone.

"Tell me what you feel." Vision said.

Wanda then use her powers to feel what Vision is feeling from the Mind Stone.

"I just feel you." Wanda said, which Vision respond with a kiss.

A few minutes later, Vision and Wanda are walking through the empty, late-night streets of Edinburgh, discussing train schedules.

"So there's a 10:00 a.m. to Glasgow which would give us more time together before you went back." Wanda said.

"What if I miss that train?" Vision asked, not wanting to leave Wanda.

"There's an 11:00." Wanda replied, not understanding what Vision asked.

"What if I missed all the trains? What if this time I didn't go back?" Vision asked.

"But you gave Stark your word." Wanda said.

"I rather give it to you." Vision said.

"Well, there are people who are expecting me too, you know. We both made promises." Wanda said, thinking her team of secret Avengers are expecting her to return.

"Not to each other. Wanda. For two years, we've stolen these moments trying to see if this could work and I don't know... You know what, I'm just gonna speak for myself. I think..." Vision said, before stammering.

"It works." Wanda said.

"It works." Vision said.

"It works." Wanda repeated.

"Stay. Stay with me." Vision said, but Wanda didn't say a word. "Or not. If I'm overstepping..."

However, Wanda look at a nearby TV from a store's window and noticed a news report about the Black Order's attack on New York. Wanda noticed Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian on the TV.

"What are they?" Wanda asked with concern.

"What the stone was warning me about." Vision replied, now realized why the stone gave him pain.

The news report then reveal that the attack has cause the disappearance of Vision's fellow Avenger, Tony Stark. Vision feels guilty for not being present to help the battle. Vision then kiss Wanda's hand before saying...

"I have to go."

"No, Vision. Vision, if that's true, then maybe going isn't the best idea." Wanda said.

"Wanda, I..." Vision said before he is suddenly impaled from behind by Corvus Glaive, involuntarily forcing him to revert back to his original android form.

"Vision!" Wanda yelled in horror.

Before Wanda could aid Vision, she was blasted away into a nearby shop by a shot from Proxima Midnight, allowing Corvus Glaive to begin forcibly prying the Mind Stone from the weakened Vision's forehead with his spear, making him scream in agony. However, Wanda returned, and shot some red hex bolts energy blasts at the Black Order before she carry Vision and herself through the air to another street and hide from Midnight and Glaive.

"The blade, it stopped me from phasing." Vision said.

"Is that even possible?" Wanda asked.

"It isn't supposed to be. My systems are failing." Vision said in a distorted voice as Wanda use her powers to try and close the wound. "I'm beginning to think we should have stayed in bed."

Before Wanda could finish healing Vision, they were soon attacked again in a renewed assault by Corvus Glaive. Vision pushed Wanda to safety before he grabbed Glaive and flew him across the city, smashing the alien into buildings. Meanwhile, Proxima Midnight started to attack Wanda and the two started to fight each other in close combat. Meanwhile, Corvus Glaive managed to pin Vision at the wall of a building. Corvus Glaive is a dangerous and merciless warrior who is loyal to his father Thanos. He is an individual who is absolutely focused in completing his mission, hence hunting down Vision and trying to get the Mind Stone.

"Give up the stone, and she lives." Corvus Glaive said, threatening Wanda's life.

Vision got enraged by Glaive's threat and ram him onto a church. As Proxima Midnight and Wanda, and Corvus Claive and Vision dueled in their respective fights, Vision began to gain the upper hand, pummeling Corvus Glaive repeatedly before he fired a beam from the Mind Stone. However, as Vision fired the blast from the Mind Stone at Corvus Glaive, Glaive deflected the blast, using the blade of his weapon, destroying a truck near Wanda and Proxima Midnight on the street below. Corvus Glaive then redirected the beam to hit Vision, stunning the android, and allowing him to continue to forcibly and painfully extract the stone, which Wanda heard his screams during her fight against Proxima Midnight. Wanda use her telekinesis powers to throw Proxima Midnight into the nearby destroyed truck before flying to the cathedral roof to rescue Vision from Glaive, which he growled upon her presence.

"Hands off." Wanda said before blasting Corvus Glaive into an elevator shaft.

Wanda then attempted to fly herself and Vision to safety, only to be blasted out of the air by Proxima Midnight's spear, causing the two to fall into a nearby train station.

"Come on. Come on. Come on, you gotta get up. You gotta get up. Come on. Hey." Wanda said, pleading for Vision to get up as she helps him sit up. "Hey, We have to go."

However, Vision shook his head and sighed in defeat.

"Please. Please leave." Vision pleaded, worried for Wanda's life.

"You asked me to stay. I'm staying." Wanda said, refusing to leave Vision.

"Please." Vision said.

However, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive arrived at the train station, with murderous intentions. Wanda got up and her fists glowed with red energy as she prepare for one final stand against the two members of the Black Order as a train starts to pass by behind her. Before anyone can fight, however, they were interrupted, as Proxima Midnight spotted a new figure appearing behind the passing train, hidden in shadows. As soon as the train pass, Proxima Midnight immediately threw her spear at the figure, only for the figure to effortlessly catch it, much to her shock. The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Captain Steve Rogers, the original, and now fugitive, superhero and World War Two veteran known as Captain America, who is the leader of a rogue faction of Avengers and member of the ghost fighting team Team Phantom. Suddenly, Proxima Midnight is suddenly knocked away by rogue Avenger and Team Phantom member Sam Wilson, better known as the Falcon. Before Proxima Midnight can recover, she is suddenly blasted away by a combined green ecto-energy blast that was shot by no other than Danny and Dani Phantom, the two half Human-half ghost hybird Avengers and siblings who are known as the Phantom Twins and the leaders of Team Phantom. Meanwhile, Sam Wilson shot multiple Redwing drones at Corvus Glaive, which he use his spear to block them as Natasha Romanoff, the rogue Avenger and Team Phantom member known as Black Widow, charges towards Glaive as Steve threw Midnight's spear for her to use. Dani also attacked Corvus Glaive and kicked his leg to make him lose balance and using her flaming white hair to burn a part of it, making him scream in pain. As Corvus Glaive got up, Natasha use Midnight's spear to make him lose balance again, but Corvus try to swing his spear at her, only for Natasha to duck and managed to stab and severely injured Glaive, making him scream in pain. Both Natasha and Dani then gave Corvus Glaive a combine kick, sending him crashing to the ground. Proxima Midnight then summon her spear away from Natasha and was about to kill her, but Steve grabbed Glaive's weapon and block the attack. Steve and Proxima Midnight fought each other. Proxima Midnight was about to use her spear to attack Steve, but Danny managed to block the blow with an ecto-shield. Danny, Dani, Steve and Natasha then work together to overpower and disarm Proxima Midnight in a brief melee due before Sam Wilson flew in and knocked her down, cornering them. Sam Wilson then held the two Black Order members at gun point while Danny and Dani glowed their fists and pointed at the two aliens. Proxima Midnight then look at her sibling with concern.

"Get up." Proxima Midnight said.

"I can't." Corvus Glaive said.

"We don't wanna kill you, but we will." Natasha threatened.

"And we'll do it too." Dani warned.

"You'll never get the chance again." Proxima Midnight said.

Suddenly Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive were beamed up by a tractor beam to their awaiting Q-Ship, taking their weapons, and retreated out of Earth as the five Avengers looked on. Once the Q-Ship flew away. Steve, Natasha, Danny, Dani and Sam Wilson went on to check on Wanda and especially Vision.

"Can you stand?" Sam Wilson asked as he and Wanda helps Vision up.

Vision then looks at Steve.

"Thank you, Captain." Vision said before looking at Danny and Dani. "It's good to see you two again, Phantom Twins. Thank you Danny and Danielle."

Steve, Danny and Dani smile at Vision, happy to see him again.

"Let's get you on the jet." Steve said.

"It's good to see you again, Vision." Danny said.

The five Avengers took the injured Vision and Wanda back to their stolen Quinjet where the rest of Team Phantom, now Avengers, are waiting for them. Much has changed for Steve's Avenger faction since Dan and Dana's defeat and they are still on the run. Danny and Dani had offered them to get their names cleared from the Sokovia Accords after the Dan and Dana Incident, but Steve insist only they and their family and friends get cleared only. Steve has definitely change over the past two years and since helping Danny and Dani defeated Dan and Dana a year ago. Steve is still wearing his third Captain America uniform, but the suit has been dirtied into a slightly darker color with more rips around the center, exposing the chain linked scales underneath the outfit and the star from the center has been removed. Steve has also grown a full beard. Steve is still willing to sacrifice himself to protect others and does not care if he is considered the villain in his heroic job, as his desire to protect the world remained as strong as ever even after he was deemed a criminal and becoming a member of Team Phantom. Not much has changed for Natasha, except her hair is now shoulder length and she has dyed it blonde. She remain close to both Steve and Danny, especially ever since becoming a member of Team Phantom while on the run. Not much has changed for Sam Wilson, as he is still loyal to Steve. Lots of things has changed for Team Phantom recently, especially for 23, soon to be 24, year old Danny Fenton and 19/7 year old Danielle Fenton. It's now been three weeks since Danny, Dani and the rest of their team has saved the Earth and the Ghost Zone from the hive-minded ghosts known as the Harvesters and their leader Queen Hertha in a dimensional war mostly thanks to Dani's efforts and with the help from the alternate and younger versions of Team Phantom, including three non-existent individuals name Dayla, Dale and Andrew, from an alternate universe. With the ghostly threat of Hertha and Harvesters now over, Danny and Dani has been doing everything they can to keep both Amity Park and the Earth safe from ghost attacks and leading their team as well as celebrated recent anniversaries, including the 9 year anniversary of Danny's ghost portal accident three weeks ago and the 7 year anniversary of the Dis-asteroid Incident 4 days ago. Danny is still continuing his romantic relationship with his longtime best friend and girlfriend Sam Manson and the two has celebrated their 7 year anniversary two days ago. Danny has also been caring for Sam Manson as she has recently mourned the passing of her grandmother Ida three weeks ago. Dani is still having her romantic relationship with her longtime best friend and boyfriend Jacob Collins, who has also grown a full beard, and the two along with Dani's family and friends have also celebrate the 7 year anniversary of Dani's adoption two days ago. Same for Tucker and Valerie, which their relationship has been closer since the dimensional war. As for the rest of Team Phantom; Jack, Maddie, Jazz, the Phantom Blasters, formerly the Masters' Blasters, Sierra Williams and Venus DeLisle, not much as change for them as they still continue ghost fighting operations. They also decide not to tell their Avenger teammates about the recent war as they rather keep it secret to avoid confusion. Nevertheless, the whole faction has been closer than ever and still work together, with Steve leading when it comes to Avenger problems, and Danny and Dani leading when it comes to ghost problems. Everyone then boards their stolen Quinjet and takes off.

"Now, I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check in, don't take any chances." Natasha said, berating Wanda for not regularly keeping in touch due to her romantic meetings with Vision.

"I'm sorry. We just wanted time." Wanda said.

"Where to, Cap?" Sam Wilson asked.

Steve thought for a moment and decided he needs to go to one place he and the others hasn't been in two years as he knows that the coming threat is bigger than anything they have previously faced.

"Home." Steve replied.

"Are you sure, Cap?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah, Ross is still after you guys, minus Vision." Jazz said.

"Ross doesn't know when to quit." Danny said.

"Yes, this coming threat is bigger than we have previously face." Steve replied.

"Don't worry guys, you all managed to evade Ross for two years." Sam Manson said.

"Including last year's events." Tucker said.

"Yeah, if you all managed to evade Ross the last time you were in the States, you can do it again." Jacob said.

"And we always have your backs." Dani said.

"Yeah, we're Team Phantom and the Avengers no matter what." Danny said.

"Wait, what about your friend Rhodey? He's gonna be there." Venus asked.

"Yeah, he did support the Accords." Sierra said.

"Well, let's hope for the best." Danny said.

"Doesn't even matter. This threat is just the beginning." Victoria, better known as Vid, said.

"Yeah, and we need to be ready." David, better known as Download, said.

"He'll definitely be on our side." Trevor, better known as Thrash, said.

"Well, let's fly our way there." Jack said.

"And now." Maddie said.

With that, the Quinjet starts its journey to the New Avengers Facility in upstate New York.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, we got ourselves a little reunion of the Team Phantom/Avenger cast, except Vision, of the DPxMCU story DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN. Don't forget Steve, Sam Wilson and Natasha became members of Team Phantom during and after that story. The only two people, also became Team Phantom members, missing from the cast is Scott Lang and Clint Barton. Nice to see out favorite Phantom duo Danny and Dani leading their team once again. Anyway, next chapter, we will see the skirmish at Knowhere, which it will make it's second DPxMCU appearance. Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Knowhere

**Before we get to this chapter, some major** **announcements. As some of you know I am planning three more DPxMCU stories and I have just announced the titles on my Facebook page. The titles are as follows.**

 **DANNY AND DANI PHANTOM: THE SECOND DIMENSIONAL WAR**

 **DANNY AND DANI PHANTOM: REVENGE OF THE DARK PHANTOMS**

 **DANNY AND DANI PHANTOM: THE RETURN OF PLASMIUS**

 **That's right, i will plan a second DPxMCU/Phantom Twins collab with Mikaela2015, Dan and Dana Phantom will return again, and yes, the one you've all been waiting for, the DPxMCU debut and return of Vlad Masters/Plasmius. Unclear on when they will be scheduled, so be sure to check any of my social media accounts for details. Anyway, regarding this chapter, yes, there will be chapters that Danny and Dani or Daranak and Salzer won't show because remember, Thanos is the main antagonist. Anyway, replies to my awesome reviews/DPxMCU fans.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love your character reactions. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Yep. I did not expect what happen at the mid-credit scene.**

 **Davidscray234: That won't happen, especially at Danny and Sam's current age in this story. Too young in my opinion.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **Spoopy Astro: Thank you. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Vinda, that's a first, and thanks for the awesome review. :)**

 **Here's chapter 5 everybody. :)**

Chapter 5: Knowhere.

[1995]

At the planet of Zen-Whoberi, home of the Zehoberei, a race of green-skinned beings, panic and chaos are ensuing as the planet is being invaded by Thanos' Chitauri and the Black Order. The Chitauri, as well as Chitauri Leviathans, were firing on many innocent Zehobereians. In one hiding spot, a Zehoberei mother was comforting her daughter, a young Gamora, as the attack continues outside.

"We'll be safe. We'll be safe." Gamora's mother said.

However, Gamora's mother and Gamora were quickly found by a Chitauri soldier and taken out to the spotlight. Afterwards, the Chitauri started to gathered the Zehobereians on two sides

 _"Zehobereians. Choose a side or die. One side is a revelation the other an honor known only to a few."_ Ebony Maw ordered on the PA.

"Mother! Where's my mother? Mother!" Gamora yelled as she fought off the Chitauri soldier that was restraining her, an act that Thanos himself saw, which earned her the Titan's interest in her.

"What's wrong, little one?" Thanos asked.

"My mother. Where is my mother?" Gamora demanded.

Thanos then bend down to get in eye level with the young Gamora.

"What's your name?" Thanos asked.

"Gamora." Gamora replied.

"You're quite the fighter, Gamora. Come. Let me help you." Thanos said before offering his hand to Gamora.

Gamora grabbed Thanos' hand and he took her aside at a nearby archway.

"Look. Pretty, isn't it?" Thanos said as he shows Gamora a switchblade and balanced it on his finger. "Perfectly balanced, as all things should be. Too much to one side or the other. Here. You try."

Thanos then gave Gamora the switchblade as Ebony Maw starts the execution.

"Now, go in peace to meet your maker." Ebony Maw said.

The Chitauri then executed half the Zehoberei population. As the soldiers carried out their orders, Gamora started to turn around only for Thanos to bring her attention back to the switchblade.

"Concentrate." Thanos said as Gamora balance the blade. "There. You've got it."

* * *

[2018]

In the _Benatar_ , on the way to Knowhere, Gamora was carrying the switchblade that Thanos gave to her when he killed half of her kind's population 23 years ago. Gamora grew great hatred for Thanos when she found out about what Thanos had done to her home planet Zen-Whoberi and the fact that her biological parents were killed that day. Gamora then started to think about the Infinity Stones and what Thor said earlier when Peter walked in the room.

"Gamora. Do you know if these grenades are the blow-off-your-junk kind or gas kind? Because I was thinking about hanging a couple on my belt right here. But I don't want to if they're the..."

"I need to ask a favor." Gamora said, cutting Peter off.

"Yeah, sure." Peter said.

"One way or another, the path that we're on leads to Thanos." Gamora said.

"Which is what the grenades are for." Peter said, making Gamora look at him seriously. "Uh, I'm sorry. What's the favor?"

"If things go wrong... If Thanos gets me... I want you to promise me you'll kill me." Gamora said.

"What?" Peter asked, not believing the favor Gamora asked.

"I know something he doesn't. And if he finds it out, the entire universe could be at risk." Gamora said.

"What do you know?" Peter asked with concern.

"If I tell you, you'd know too." Gamora said, making Peter approach her.

"If it's so important, shouldn't I?" Peter asked.

"Only if you wanna die." Gamora said.

"Why does somebody always have to die in this scenario?" Peter asked.

"Just... Trust me. And possibly kill me." Gamora said.

"I mean, I'd like to. I really would. But you..." Peter started, but Gamora sighed and cover his mouth.

"Swear to me. Swear to me on your mother." Gamora said before uncovering Peter's mouth.

"Okay. Okay." Peter said.

The two then share a moment and kiss each other on the lips. The moment was soon killed when they heard a loud crunching noise. They turn to see Drax looking at them and eating some zarg-nuts.

"Oh." Gamora sighed.

"Dude. How long have you been standing there?" Peter asked, weird out by Drax's presence.

"An hour." Drax replied.

"An hour?" Peter asked, not believing Drax's answer.

"Are you serious?" Gamora asked in annoyance.

"I've mastered the ability of standing so incredibly still that I become invisible to the eye. Watch." Drax said before he started standing still and eating, which Peter noticed.

"You're eating a zarg-nut." Peter said.

"But my movement was so slow that it's imperceptible." Drax said.

"Mmm, no. Only Daranak and Salzer can turn invisible." Peter said.

"I'm sure I'm invisible." Drax said.

"Hi, Drax." Mantis greeted.

"Damn it." Drax said, annoyed that his trick didn't work.

A few minutes later, Peter, Gamora, Drax and Mantis arrived at Knowhere. The first thing they noticed is that the entire colony is almost completely deserted and untouched.

"This place looks deserted." Peter said.

"I'm reading movement in the third quadrant." Drax informed.

"Yep, I'm picking that up too. Let's put down right here." Peter said.

The four Guardians then landed their ship nearby and began to investigate as they approached the Collector's museum. They started to hear both Thanos and the Collector.

"I don't have it." Tivan said.

"Everyone in the galaxy knows you'd sell your own brother if you thought it would add even the slightest trinket to your pathetic collection." Thanos said.

The four Guardians then found Thanos brutally interrogating Taneleer Tivan, better known as the Collector. They hide as they continue to listen on.

"I know you have the Reality Stone, Tivan. Giving it to me will spare you a great deal of suffering." Thanos said as he places his massive boot on Tivan's chest, making him groan in pain.

"I told you. I sold it. Why would I lie?" Tivan asked.

"I imagine it's like breathing for you." Thanos said.

"Like suicide." Tivan said.

"You do understand. Not even you would surrender something so precious." Thanos said with a smirk.

"I didn't know what it was." Tivan said.

"Then you're more of a fool than I took you for. Last chance, charlatan. Where's the stone?" Thanos said.

As Thanos continue to torture Tivan, Drax was having one thing in mind; vengeance for the lost of his wife and daughter.

"It's him." Drax said, as his anger starts to build. "Today, he pays for the deaths of my wife and daughter." Drax said as he pulls out his knife.

"Drax. Drax. Drax, wait. Not yet, not yet, not yet. Drax." Peter whispered as he attempts to stop Drax as it might reveal their presence to Thanos. "Drax, Drax, Drax. Listen to me. He doesn't have the stone yet. If we get it, then we can stop him. We have to get the stone first. Yeah."

"For Ovette, for Camaria." Drax said.

Drax was about to ignore Peter and attack Thanos when Mantis stepped in and place her hand on Drax's head.

"Sleep." Mantis commanded, making Drax sleep and fall to the ground.

Unfortunately, the sound of Drax collapsing on the ground drew Thanos' attention and he threw the Collector into a tank before advancing towards the Guardians' whereabouts.

"Okay. Gamora, Mantis, you go right." Peter whisperly instructed.

However, Gamora ignored Peter and swiftly attacked Thanos without waiting, engaging in melee combat with the Godslayer before Thanos grabbed and smirk as he destroyed the sword. However, while Thanos managed to destroy Godslayer, Gamora quickly and fatally stabbed him with the remains of Godslayer and the switchblade Thanos had offered her as a child. Thanos then started to bleed out before he looks at his adopted daughter.

"Why?" Thanos said before he collapsed to the floor and Gamora starts to weep. "Why you, daughter?"

Gamora started to cry as she watches Thanos die before her, astonishing the other Guardians and Tivan.

"That was quick." Peter said.

Tivan then started to clap as Gamora continue to weep.

"Magnificent! Magnificent! Magnificent!" Tivan said.

 _"Is that sadness I sense in you, daughter?"_ Thanos said, his voice being heard, which shock Gamora. _"In my heart, I knew you still cared."_

At that moment, the dead Thanos and the surrounding Knowhere began to dissolve in a red mist, revealing a burning wasteland. It was all a illusion!

 _"But one never knows for sure. Reality is often disappointing."_ Thanos said as he finally revealed himself to Gamora. "That is, it was." Thanos then look and show his Infinity Gauntlet to reveal that he has already retrieve a third Infinity Stone; the powerful red Reality Stone, which was once known as the Aether. "Now, reality can be whatever I want."

"You knew I'd come." Gamora said.

"I counted on it. There's something we need to discuss, little one." Thanos said.

Gamora immediately attempted to attack Thanos, but was quickly restrained, enraging Drax.

"Thanos!" Drax called out.

Drax was about to attack, but Thanos simply smirk at Drax as he used the Reality Stone to turn him into lifeless bricks, causing Mantis to be terrified, inadvertently revealed herself. Thanos then use the Reality Stone on Mantis, cutting her into still-conscious ribbons of flesh.

"Let her go, Grimace." Peter said as he finally confronts Thanos and aim his Quad Blaster.

"Peter." Gamora said with concern.

"I told you to go right." Peter said.

"Now? Really?" Gamora asked as she starts to weep again.

"You let her go!" Peter demanded.

"Ah, the boyfriend." Thanos said.

"No. Like to think of myself more as a Titan-killing, long-term booty call. Let her go." Peter demanded.

"Peter." Gamora called.

"I'm gonna blow that nutsack of a chin right off your face." Peter threatened.

"Not him. You promised. You promised." Gamora said, making Peter hesitatingly point his Quad Blaster at her.

"Oh, daughter. You expect too much from him." Thanos said before looking at Peter. "She's asked, hasn't she? Do it."

However, Peter was conflicted to pull the trigger on Gamora, causing Thanos to bring Gamora closer to him.

"Do it!" Thanos yelled.

"I told you to go right." Peter said.

"I love you more than anything." Gamora said, confessing her love to Peter.

"I love you too." Peter said, confessing his love to Gamora.

Peter then pull the trigger. However, the blaster fired bubbles instead of a laser beam as Thanos used the Reality Stone against him. Thanos became impressed with Peter for having the courage to do what was necessary.

"I like him." Thanos said.

Thanos then use the Space Stone on his Infinity Gauntlet to teleport Gamora and himself away from Knowhere, leaving an astonished Peter behind in the burning wasteland with the broken Godslayer, as Drax and Mantis returned to normal due to the absence of the Reality Stone's effects.

 **And that's the end of the chapter. When I saw that scene where Gamora "kills" Thanos in the theater, I was like "Something's not right" cause that was too quick to kill Thanos and too early in the movie, then I realized that Thanos already got the Reality Stone. And this is the second time Knowhere has appear in DPxMCU. Anyway, lots will happen in the next chapter, Steve's faction and Team Phantom arriving at the New Avengers Facility, Steve, Danny and Dani confronting Secretary Ross and reuniting with Rhodey and Bruce, the plan to remove the Mind Stone from Vision, T'Challa, Wakanda and the Winter Soldier, and the rescue of Doctor Strange. Also, after this chapter, the next chapter will be uploaded in 24 hours. Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Avengers Assemble

**Okay, before we get started, I forgot to bring this up in the author's note in chapter 4. Because we got two characters name Sam, addressing them will be the same as in DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN. S** **am Wilson will be referred by his full name, Sam Wilson. Sam Manson will now be referred by her full name, Sam Manson, since this is a Ghostly Avengers titled story. That is all. Now replies to my awesome reviewers/DPxMCU fans.**

 **mikaela2015: Don't want to get in the path of the Reailty Stone. Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

 **Kimera20: Yep.**

 **Coco Baldwin: Why thank you. :)**

 **Davidscrazy234: I dont use their codenames cause they have names.**

 **KuriMaster13: True, but the Soul Stone is the deadliest out of the six of them.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thanos using the Reality Stone on Drax and Mantis might also remind you of Freakshow using the Reality Gauntlet to turn Danny into some orange jello in Reality Trip.**

 **Here is chapter 6 everybody. :)**

Chapter 6: Avengers Assemble.

At the New Avengers Facility at upstate New York, Colonel James Rhodes was having a holographic video call with the U.S. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross, something he is not looking forward to. Ever since the Avengers Civil War, Rhodey has spent two years recovering from his injuries and adapting to the harness that enabled him to walk. During this time, Rhodey has gradually become embittered towards the Sokovia Accords, despite signing them in the first place, and Secretary Ross as he doesn't like Ross' bullheaded perception of Steve as a dangerous criminal and still viewing Team Phantom, especially Danny and Dani, as criminals, despite that their charges were dropped by the U.S. President after their efforts and proving their innocence in last year's Dan and Dana Incident. Right now, Rhodey was talking to Secretary Ross, who appears as a hologram, to discuss the disappearance of Vision.

 _"Still no word from Vision?"_ Ross asked.

"Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh." Rhodey replied.

 _"On a stolen Quinjet with four of the most wanted criminals, and a ghost fighting team, including two half ghost freaks, that should still be criminals."_ Ross said.

"You know they're only criminals and you think Team Phantom, especially Danny and Danielle, should still be criminals because you've chosen to call them that, right, sir?" Rhodey asked.

 _"My God, Rhodes. Your talent for horseshit rivals my own."_ Ross said.

"If it weren't for those Accords, Vision would've been right here." Rhodey, having regret signing the Sokovia Accords.

 _"I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel."_ Ross said as he 'approached' Rhodey.

"That's right. And I'm pretty sure I paid for that." Rhodey said.

 _"You have second thoughts?"_ Ross asked.

"Not anymore." Rhodey said.

Rhodey and Ross then look to see that Steve, Danny and Dani still in their ghost forms, Natasha, Sam Wilson, Wanda, a injured Vision, Sam Manson, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Jacob, Sierra, Venus, Victoria, David and Trevor has arrived at the building and approach Rhodey and the holographic Ross.

"Mr. Secretary." Steve greeted, making Ross 'approached' the group sternly.

 _"You got some nerve. I'll give you that."_ Ross said.

"You could use some of that right now." Natasha said.

"Big time." Sam Manson said.

 _"The world's on fire. And you think all is forgiven?"_ Ross said.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight." Steve said.

"By the way, how's those Sokovia Accords working out for you?" Danny said.

"Maybe they're not working out and that you failed to see the bigger picture, especially after what happen last year and what just happen in New York City. And such a shame that a former army general is disrespecting a older battle army veteran from World War Two. No offense, Cap." Dani said.

"Like I said before, you think the Sokovia Accords are gonna changed anything? No, Mr. Secretary, it's not going too, and like Dani said, you failed to see the bigger picture, especially after last year and what just happen in New York City. And as long there will be a threat to this planet like right now, then we are gonna fight that threat and do what we believe is right, with or without the Accords. We're not gonna become your puppets." Danny said.

"And if you wanna stand in our way... we'll fight you too." Steve said.

Ross didn't take kindly to Steve's threat and Danny's and Dani's words. He then turn to face Rhodey.

 _"Arrest them."_ Ross ordered.

"All over it." Rhodey said before he disconnected the call. He sighed knowing he has earned Ross' anger. "That's a court-martial. It's great to see you, Cap."

"You too, Rhodey." Steve said as he shook Rhodey's hand.

"Hey." Rhodey greeted Natasha with a hug.

"Hey, Danny." Rhodey greeted.

"Good to see you again, Rhodey." Danny said as he shook Rhodey's hand.

"Hey, Danielle. I like the flaming hair." Rhodey said.

"Hey, Rhodey. And thanks." Dani said as she hugged Rhodey before facing Danny. "Does that mean we're criminals again, Danny?" Dani asked as she changed into her human form.

"I don't know. I guess, but who cares what Ross thinks." Danny said as he turns into his human form.

"We'll evade him again." Sam Manson said.

"Wow. You guys... really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple years." Rhodey said.

"Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star." Sam Wilson said.

"Not to mention all the ghost problems we've faced." Valerie said.

"Including our recent one." Maddie said.

"Uh, I think you look great." Bruce said as he shows himself, gaining everyone's attention. "Yeah, I'm back."

"Hi, Bruce." Natasha greeted, happy to see Bruce again.

"Nat." Bruce greeted.

"This is awkward." Sam Wilson muttered.

"Definitely." Tucker said.

Danny and Dani approached Bruce, who they haven't seen since their unusual vacation four months ago.

"Good to see you again, Bruce. Glad you're back on Earth." Danny said.

"Good to see you Phantom Twins again." Bruce said.

"Thor, the Asgardians, what happen to them?" Danny asked.

"Thor's gone." Bruce said, which he receive shock reactions from Danny and Dani. "Let me explain the situation."

A few minutes later, after Danny and Dani explained to Bruce why they didn't tell him about the whole Sokovia Accords situation, Bruce explain what happen on the _Statesman_ and the threat of Thanos, and the Avengers told Rhodey what has happen back in Scotland.

"So we gotta assume they're coming back, right?" Rhodey asked.

"And they can clearly find us." Wanda said.

"We need all hands on deck. Where's Clint?" Bruce asked, wondering the whereabouts of Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye.

"After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families. They're on house arrest." Natasha said.

"Until we needed them to help us with the whole Dan and Dana situation last year." Danny said.

"Good thing Danny use the Universal Gauntlet to make sure they didn't get in trouble after Dan's and Dana's defeat." Dani said.

"Who's Scott?" Bruce asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"Scott Lang." Danny replied.

"Ant-Man." Steve said.

"There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man?" Bruce asked before getting back on subject. "Okay, look. Thanos has the biggest army in the universe and he is not gonna stop until he gets... Vision's stone."

"The Mind Stone? That's bad. That stone is way too powerful. Powerful than the Reality Gems. Most of us, except Rhodey and Vision, have seen the power of those gems. Now, the Infinity Stones may remind me of the Reality Gems, but they're way more dangerous." Danny said.

"I agree. We've all seen what Dan was capable of when he had all six Reality Gems for his Universal Gauntlet. Now imagine what all six Infinity Stones has in store. Thanos cannot get that stone." Dani said.

"Then we have to protect it." Natasha said.

"No, we have to destroy it." Vision said. "I have been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head. About its nature. But also its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source something very similar to its own signature, perhaps its molecular integrity could fail." Vision said as he approached Wanda.

"Yeah, and you with it. We're not having this conversation." Wanda said, realizing what Vision is thinking.

"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it." Vision said.

"That's too high a price." Wanda said.

"Only you have the power to pay it." Vision said, making Wanda walk away from him. "Thanos threatens half the universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him."

"But it should. We don't trade lives, Vision." Steve said.

"Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people? Tell me, why is this any different?" Vision asked.

"Because you might have a choice." Bruce said. "Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. JARVIS, Ultron, Tony, me, the stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another."

"You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?" Wanda asked.

"I'm saying that we take out the stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts." Bruce said.

"Can we do that?" Natasha asked.

"Not me, not here." Bruce replied.

"Well, you better find someone and somewhere fast. Ross isn't just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back." Rhodey said.

"And knowing Ross, he's probably sending people to come capture us." Sam Manson said.

"Well, we better find a good place now." Jacob said.

Steve and Danny begin to think. They then look at each other, knowing that they were thinking the same thing; a certain African country that they've taken refuge and someone that they know that has helped them after the civil war. Danny nodded to Steve in approval.

"Danny and I know somewhere." Steve said.

"Where?" Team Phantom, except Dani, asked in unison, which Danny replied with a smirk.

* * *

In the Kingdom of Wakanda in Africa, the monarch of the African nation, King T'Challa, who is better known as the Black Panther, has receive a call from the Avengers, asking for help to remove the Mind Stone from Vision and repel an expected invasion of Earth. T'Challa has agreed to help and has already ordered the armed forces to get ready. T'Challa was currently walking through an open plain with some guards to see someone as Okoye, the general of the Dora Milaje and the head of Wakanda's armed forces and intel, was informing him of the situation.

"The Kingsguard and the Dora Milaje have been alerted." Okoye informed with a Wakandan accent.

"And the Border Tribe?" T'Challa asked with a Wakandan accent.

"Those that are left." Okoye replied.

"Send word to the Jabari as well. M'Baku likes a good fight." T'Challa ordered.

"Ewe, kumkani." ( _"Yes, my King."_ ) Okoye said in her native Xhosa language as she sees the person that she and T'Challa are about see at a farm. "And what of this one?"

"This one may be tired of war. But the White Wolf has rested long enough." T'Challa said.

The person T'Challa and Okoye were visiting is no other than Bucky Barnes, the former soldier of the US Army's 107th Infantry Regiment in the 1940s and former enhanced HYDRA operative who is best known as the Winter Soldier, as well the childhood best friend of Steve and the man who was brainwashed by HYDRA into murdering Tony's parents Howard and Maria Stark, and Jack's parents Harry and Elizabeth Fenton back in 1991. Two years after the civil war, Bucky willingly went back into a cryogenic sleep until the Wakandan scientists could cure him of HYDRA's brainwashing. However, a few months ago, Bucky was brought out of cryo-stasis by T'Challa's sister and the Princess of Wakanda Shuri and began his recuperation in a remote Wakandan village and has been given the title 'White Wolf'. His recovery has been going quite well. Now, T'Challa and Okoye is now visiting Bucky to give him something for the upcoming invasion. One of the guards open a case as Bucky approached it. Bucky looks inside to see that T'Challa has provided him a new vibranium cybernetic arm to replace the one Tony had destroy in Siberia. Bucky realized what is happening.

"Where's the fight?" Bucky asked.

"On its way." T'Challa replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, billions of miles away from Earth, on board the Q-Ship, Stephen has regain consciousness and wakes up. The first thing he noticed is that he has been captured by Ebony Maw. The second thing he noticed is that he is telekinetically immobilized and surrounded by hundreds of alien microsurgery needles. Noticing that Stephen is awake, Ebony Maw approached him, preparing to begin the torture.

"In all the time I've served Thanos, I have never failed him. If I were to reach our rendezvous on Titan with the Time Stone still attached to your vaguely irritating person, there would be judgement." Ebony Maw said as he begins to telekinetically stab the microsurgery needles one by one into Stephen's body, each inducing terrible pain to him. "Give me... the stone."

Meanwhile, unaware to Ebony Maw, Tony has stow himself aboard the ship. He looks from above to see the torture Maw is giving to Stephen. Suddenly, something tap on Tony's shoulder. Tony was about to fire a repulsor beam but stop upon realizing it was the Cloak of Levitation.

"Wow, you're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty..." Peter said as he shows up as he goes on his feet and unmasked himself.

"What the..." Tony said, surprise and upset to see Peter on board.

"I know what you're gonna say." Peter said, trying to explain.

"You should not be here." Tony said.

"I was gonna go home." Peter explained.

"I don't wanna hear it." Tony said.

"But it was such a long way down and I thought about you on the way and kinda stuck to the side of the ship." Peter explained.

"And now I gotta hear it." Tony said sternly.

"And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way. So, if anything, it's kinda your fault that I'm here." Peter said, making Tony furiously look at him.

"What did you just say?" Tony asked.

"I take that back. And now, I'm here in space." Peter said.

"Yeah, right where I didn't want you to be. This isn't Coney Island. This isn't a field trip. This is a one-way ticket. You hear me? Don't pretend you thought this through." Tony said.

"No, I did think this through." Peter said, defending himself.

"You could not possibly thought this through." Tony berated.

"You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there's no neighborhood." Peter said making Tony confused. "Okay, that didn't really make sense, but you know what I'm trying to say."

Tony sigh in defeat as Peter did somewhat had a good reason, and he could be good use of help.

"Come on. We got a situation. See him down there? He's in trouble. What's your plan? Go." Tony asked, pointing to Stephen.

"Umm... Okay, okay... Uh... Okay. Did you ever see this really old movie, _Aliens_?" Peter asked.

Down below on the bridge, Ebony Maw continued to torture Stephen, who, while under immense pain and duress, remained unyielding to Maw's demands.

"Painful, aren't they? They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them..." Ebony Maw said before he heard a noise from behind. He turns to see Tony aiming his repulsors. "... could end your friend's life in an instant."

"I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. Saving his life is more of a professional courtesy." Tony said.

Ebony Maw then use his telekinesis powers to lift some large pieces of bulkhead.

"You saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine." Ebony Maw said, which Tony was unfazed.

"Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies." Tony said.

Suddenly, Tony fired a missile past Ebony Maw, into the wall of the Q-Ship. The missile caused a hull breach, instantly sucking a screaming Ebony Maw into the vacuum of space, killing him. However, Stephen himself was inadvertently caught in the vacuum, and the Cloak of Levitation unsuccessfully attempted to rescue him. Leaping in, Peter managed to grab Stephen with a web and with aid from his new armor's artificial spider limbs.

"Yes! Wait. What are those?" Peter asked about the artificial spider limbs.

Peter was able to narrowly pull Stephen to safety, allowing Tony to seal the breach using his nanobots. The Q-Ship continue along as Ebony Maw's corpse gets frozen and lost in the cosmos. Back inside, Peter turns his attention to the Cloak.

"Hey, we haven't officially met." Peter said, but the Cloak ignores him and return to Stephen. "Cool."

Tony retracts his suit and heads to the controls as Stephen recompose himself.

"We gotta turn this ship around." Stephen said.

"Yeah, now he wants to run. Great plan." Tony said, still upset that Stephen didn't listen to him back at New York.

"No. I want to protect the stone." Stephen said.

"And I want you to thank me. Now, go ahead. I'm listening." Tony said.

"For what? Nearly blasting me into space?" Stephen asked.

"Who just saved your magical ass? Me." Tony spatted.

"I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet." Stephen remarked.

"Admit it, you should've ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused." Tony said.

"Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you." Stephen said.

"And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut billions of miles from Earth with no backup." Tony said.

"I'm backup." Peter said.

"No, you're a stowaway. The adults are talking." Tony said.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here. What is he, your ward?" Stephen asked.

"No. I'm Peter, by the way." Peter said, offering his hand to shake.

"Doctor Strange." Stephen greeted sternly.

"Oh, you're using our made-up names. Um... I'm Spider-Man, then." Peter said.

"This ship is self-correcting its course. Thing's on autopilot." Tony said, informing of the Q-Ship's controls.

"Can we control it? Fly us home?" Stephen asked, but Tony didn't reply. "Stark?"

"Yeah." Tony said, still thinking.

"Can you get us home?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah, I heard you." Tony said as he thinks. "I'm thinking I'm not so sure we should."

"Under no circumstances can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos. I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here." Stephen said, realizing what Tony is thinking.

"What? No. It's you who doesn't understand that Thanos has been inside my head for six years. Since he sent an army to New York and now he's back. And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So I say we take the fight to him, Doctor. Do you concur?" Tony said, remembering what happen at New York six years ago and rather fight on Thanos' territory then on Earth.

"All right, Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand if it comes to saving you or the kid or the Time Stone, I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't, because the universe depends on it." Stephen reminded.

"Nice. Good, moral compass. We're straight." Tony said before he approaches Peter. "All right, kid. You're an Avenger now." Tony said, declaring Peter Parker, better known as Spider-man, an Avenger.

Peter look at Tony as he couldn't believe that Tony declare him an Avenger. Peter had a slight smile on his face, but remain serious for the things that are about to come. With that, the Q-Ship continues to fly to its designation.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Yeah, Spider-Man is an Avenger! Awesome moment. So, yes, ever since the events of DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN, despite that their charges were dropped, Ross still has a grudge against Team Phantom, especially Danny and Dani and still views them as criminals. I bet you all were waiting to see the moment Danny and Dani confronts Ross after all the problems and stress he cause to the two them and the rest of the team, except Rhodey and Vision, in DP:TUR. The Sokovia Accords are useless. And speaking of DP:TUR, a story arc has now been concluded and that involves Scott Lang and Clint Barton. For Scott, if you have seen Ant-Man & The Wasp, you'll know what I'm talking about. Well, the Avengers at Earth are now about to head to Wakanda and get T'Challa's help thanks to Steve and Danny and nice to see the Winter Soldier again. Wait till Maddie and Jack meets him. Anyway, next chapter, Thanos will know the location of the Soul Stone. Please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Soul Stone

**mikaela2015: IDK, but hopefully the Snap will be a wake up call for Ross. And love the reactions. :)**

 **Kimera20: Can't wait to get to that chapter. :)**

 **Davidscrazy234: Yes. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Same. :)**

 **Spoopy Astro: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 7 everybody. :)**

Chapter 7: The Soul Stone.

On board the _Sanctuary II_ , in the throne room, Gamora was sitting on the floor when she was approached by Thanos, who was carrying food for her.

"I thought you might be hungry." Thanos said as he offered the food.

Gamora takes the food, but instead of eating, she looks at Thanos before she throws it at the nearby throne.

"I always hated that chair." Gamora said with a hint of anger.

"So I've been told. Even so, I'd hoped you'd sit in it one day." Thanos said as he approached his throne.

"I hated this room. This ship. I hated my life." Gamora said, still with anger.

"You told me that too. Every day. For almost 20 years." Thanos said as he sits on the throne's steps, remaining unfazed by all of Gamora's angry statements.

"I was a child when you took me." Gamora said, recalling the day Thanos took her on the day he eliminated half the population of Zen-Whoberi.

"I saved you." Thanos rebuffed, making Gamora look at him.

"No. No. We were happy on my home planet." Gamora said.

"Going to bed hungry, scrounging for scraps. Your planet was on the brink of collapse. I'm the one who stopped that. Do you know what's happened since then? The children born have known nothing but full bellies and clear skies. It's a paradise." Thanos countered.

"Because you murdered half the planet." Gamora said bitterly.

"A small price to pay for salvation." Thanos said.

"You're insane." Gamora said.

"Little one, it's a simple calculus. This universe is finite, its resources finite. If life is left unchecked, life will cease to exist. It needs correction." Thanos said.

"You don't know that!" Gamora hollered.

"I'm the only one who knows that. At least, I'm the only one with the will to act on it." Thanos said as he gets up and approached Gamora. "For a time... you had that same will as you fought by my side. Daughter."

"I'm not your daughter. Everything I hate about myself you taught me." Gamora said.

"And, in doing so, made you the fiercest woman in the galaxy. That's why I trusted you to find the Soul Stone." Thanos said, making Gamora look at him.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you." Gamora sarcastically lied.

"I am disappointed. But not because you didn't find it." Thanos said as he goes eye level with Gamora as he know she lied. "But because you did. And you lied."

Thanos then took Gamora to a torture room. The first thing Gamora saw was a woman hanging of the ground and her cybernetic parts were pulled apart from her body, causing immense pain. It was Nebula! Gamora's adopted sister!

"Nebula." Gamora said with concern as she approached Nebula. "Don't do this."

"Some time ago, your sister snuck aboard this ship to kill me." Thanos said.

"Please don't do this." Gamora said with concern.

"And very nearly succeeded. So I brought her here. To talk." Thanos said.

Thanos then use the Power and Space Stones on his Infinity Gauntlet to torture Nebula, making her scream in agony.

"Stop. Stop it." Gamora said as she grabs the gauntlet and weep. "I swear to you on my life. I never found the Soul Stone."

However, Thanos accessed Nebula's memory and had Nebula play it back via a hologram projection.

 _"You know what he's about to do. He's finally ready, and he's going for the stones. All of them."_ Nebula said on the projection.

 _"He can never get them all."_ Gamora said on the projection.

 _"He will!"_ Nebula said.

 _"He can't, Nebula. Because I found the map to the Soul Stone and I burned it to ash. I burned it."_ Gamora said.

"You're strong. Me. You're generous. Me. But I never taught you to lie. That's why you're so bad at it." Thanos said with a hint of anger as he raise his Infinity Gauntlet. "Where is the Soul Stone?"

Gamora remain silent, prompting Thanos to use the Power and Space Stones to torture Nebula once more, making her scream in agony again, which made Gamora weep and give in.

"Vormir!" Gamora said, making Thanos end the torturing, and Gamora approached Nebula. "The stone is on Vormir."

"Show me." Thanos ordered.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Some step-father Thanos is, huh? All because he craves for power. What a jerk. Well, next chapter we will now see Thor, Rocket, Groot and the Nova Twins arriving at Nidavellir. And what will happen when Thor finds out who Daranak and Salzer are? That chapter might be uploaded in 24 hours. Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Nidavellir

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **Spoopy Astro: Here you go. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Definitely. Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

 **Davidscrazy234: Yes, I did. :)**

 **Coco Baldwin: Thank you. Glad you're enjoying it. :)**

 **Guest: Here you go.**

 **Here's chapter 8, everybody. :)**

Chapter 8: Nidavellir.

On the _Benatar's_ Space Pod, Thor, Rocket, Groot, Daranak and Salzer were heading to the Dwarven star called Nidavellir to help forge a weapon for Thor powerful enough to kill Thanos. Thor was looking out the window while Daranak and Salzer were sitting nearby, Groot looking at a cup while Rocket was piloting the pod.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Tinkle in the cup. We're not looking. What's there to see? What's a twig? Everybody's seen a twig before." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Tree, pour what's in the cup out into space and go in the cup again." Thor said, understanding what Groot said.

"You speak Groot?" Rocket asked, surprise that Thor can understand Groot's language.

"Yes, they taught it on Asgard. It was an elective." Thor replied.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"You know when we're close. Nidavellir's forge harnesses the blazing power of a neutron star. It's the birthplace of my hammer. It's truly awesome." Thor said, remembering his beloved hammer Mjølnir, which was destroyed by Hela.

"So what happen to your hammer?" Salzer asked.

"My sister destroyed it." Thor replied.

"Sorry about that. Maybe this new weapon of yours will be powerful than your hammer." Daranak said.

"And carry out its legacy." Salzer said.

"Can I ask you two twin siblings something?" Thor said.

"Sure." Daranak and Salzer said.

"Earlier when I first saw you two, I noticed that your eyes were glowing yellow, and your fists were glowing some kind of yellow energy, so that tells me you both have powers and you're enhanced. What are your abilities?" Thor asked.

"Oh, my sister and I are half ghost." Daranak said.

"What?" Thor said, not believing what he has just heard.

At that moment, Thor saw the familiar bright rings appear around Daranak's and Salzer's waists before they traveled up and down their bodies and changing them into their ghost forms. Their purple eyes turning yellow, their fair skin turning tan, their dark auburn hair turning dark brown, and their casual attire changed into their Guardians of the Galaxy/anti-ghost attire that they have been wearing for four years. The top was red, with a darker red collar, white accents on the sleeves and black gloves. On their chests is the yellow Guardians of the Galaxy symbol. They were also wearing a white belt, black pants and red boots. Thor was in shock as he couldn't believe that there are more half ghost hybirds, two from a different planet.

"You're half ghost? How did you get your powers?" Thor asked.

"A few years ago when we were teenagers, my sister and I were taking a tour on the Nova Corps Headquarters, hoping to join the Nova Corps and serve for the Nova Empire some day. During the time, my sister noticed the Nova Corps new artificial ghost portal which will lead us to the dimension called the Ghost Zone, at least the Xandarian dimensional plane. The Ghost Zone is the home dimension to many ghosts, and it has lots of dimensional planes far away from each other that connects to other worlds besides our home planet. It's like the flip side of the universe." Daranak said.

"I'm aware of the Ghost Zone. Asgard had a ghost portal before it got destroyed." Thor said.

"Really? I didn't know that." Daranak said.

"Anyway, the day we saw the portal, the Nova Corps tried to activate the portal, but it didn't turn on. After all the personnel left, I wanted to find out what's wrong with the portal and I convince Daranak to come in the portal with me." Salzer said.

"Salzer convince me and we went inside the portal. When we look, I found that a loose wire was the cause for the portal not turning on. I plugged it in and we were blasted by the electric currents and ectoplasmic energy and the ectoplasm merged in with our DNA, making us half Xandarian-half ghost hybirds." Daranak said.

"We couldn't control our ghost abilities from the start, but receive the help we can get from both our parents and the Nova Corps. After some time, we both managed to master all our powers. For the next several years, before and after joining the Nova Corps, we use our ghost powers to defend the Nova Empire, especially Xandar, against hostile and powerful ghosts as well as fight in the Kree-Nova War. And we gave ourselves our alter-egos Daranak and Salzer Nova and gain a reputation across the galaxy as we became known as the Nova Twins. After saving Xandar and helping out our fellow Guardians, we discover that we have more potential with our ghost powers than we originally thought since we believe we're the only half ghost hybirds in existence, and the rest is history." Salzer said.

"Amazing. I just can't believe that you two are half ghost as well." Thor said.

"What do you mean?" Daranak asked, confused by what Thor said.

"When we get to Earth, there are two people, who are Avengers and I know them personally, that you might wanna meet." Thor said.

"Well, whoever they are, guess we'll be looking forward to meeting them." Salzer said.

"Yeah..." Thor said as before having a bit of sadness, thinking about his family losses.

Rocket looks at Thor and sees his sadness.

"Okay, time to be the captain." Rocket said as he approach Thor and started to type something nearby. "So, dead brother, huh? Yeah, that could be annoying."

"Well, he's been dead before. But, no, this time I think it really might be true." Thor said.

"And you said your sister and your dad?" Rocket asked.

"Both dead." Thor replied.

"But still got a mom, though?" Rocket asked.

"Killed by a dark elf." Thor replied.

"A best friend?" Rocket asked.

"Stabbed through the heart." Thor replied.

"Man, I feel bad for you, Thor. I apologized for your losses." Daranak said.

"Same. I don't know what I would do without my family. I don't think I can even live without my brother. I'm sorry for your losses, Thor." Salzer said.

"Yeah, I can't recall a time where either Salzer or I were not by each other's side. We always stuck by each other no matter what and I can't imagine having a better twin sister than her." Daranak said.

"You sure you're up to this particular murder mission?" Rocket asked.

"Absolutely. Rage and vengeance, anger, loss, regret, they're all tremendous really clear the mind. So I'm good to go." Thor said with a smile.

"Yeah, but this Thanos we're talking about, he's the strongest there is." Rocket said.

"I agree with Rocket, he's the most powerful being in the galaxy." Salzer said.

"Yeah, he was one of the reasons why the Guardians of the Galaxy was formed in the first place." Daranak said.

"Well, he's never fought me." Thor said.

"Yeah, he has." Rocket said.

"He's never fought me twice. And I'm getting a new hammer, don't forget." Thor said.

"It better be some hammer." Rocket said.

"Yeah, I also know what you're feeling right now, Thor. Salzer and I feel the same after hearing what happen to Xandar." Daranak said.

"Yeah, he pick the wrong planet to invade and attack. Every time my home world and my people gets attack and hurt, it becomes personal for Daranak and I. Thanos better hope he didn't kill our parents and relatives. He's gonna get what's coming to him." Salzer said, making Thor chuckle at hers and the other's statements.

"You know, I'm 1,500 years old. I've killed twice as many enemies as that, and every one of them would've rather kill me, but none succeeded. I'm only alive because fate wants me alive. Thanos is just the latest in a long line of bastards and he'll be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so." Thor said.

"Mmm-mmm. And what if you're wrong?" Rocket asked.

"If I'm wrong, then what more could I lose?" Thor asked.

There was a deep silence before Thor got up and sat in the passenger seat.

"I could lose a lot. Me personally, I could lose a lot." Rocket said before he pulls out a cybernetic eye. "Well, if fate does want you to kill that crapsack, you're gonna need more than one stupid eyeball." Rocket said as he hands Thor the eye.

"What's this?" Thor asked.

"What's it look like? Some jerk lost a bet with me on Contraxia." Rocket replied.

"He gave you his eye?" Thor asked.

"No, he gave me 100 credits. I snuck into his room later that night and stole his eye." Rocket said before getting back into the driver's seat.

"Thank you, sweet rabbit." Thor said.

Thor then took out his eye patch, making Groot to look in curiosity. Thor places the cybernetic eye into his right eye socket, making Rocket look.

"Oh. I would've washed that. The only way I could sneak it off Contraxia was up my..." Rocket was cut off when the alarm beeped. "Hey, we're here!"

"I don't think this thing works. Everything seems dark." Thor said, having a bit of trouble with the eye before he got up to look out the window.

"It ain't the eye." Rocket said.

Thor, Rocket, Groot, Daranak and Salzer arrived at their designation Nidavellir, one of the Nine, now Eight, Realms of Yggdrasil. The first thing they see is that the place is dark, no signs of activity and the neutron star is not lit up.

"Is this... how Nidavellir suppose to look like?" Salzer asked.

"Something's wrong. The star's gone out. And the rings are frozen." Thor said.

The space pod passes by the the unlit star and enters inside a multi-ringed megastructure. The pod lands and everyone exits out of the craft. The first thing they noticed is that the place is devastated and not one Dwarf is in sight.

"I hope these dwarves are better at forging than they are cleaning. Maybe they realized that they live in a junk pile in the middle of space." Rocket remarked.

"This forge hasn't gone dark in centuries." Thor said.

"What the heck happen in here?" Daranak said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Salzer said.

"You said Thanos had a gauntlet, right?" Rocket asked as he noticed something.

"Yes, why?" Thor asked.

"It look anything like that?" Rocket asked.

Daranak, Salzer, Groot and Thor look at the direction Rocket was pointing at. They saw another Infinity Gauntlet sitting at a nearby table.

"What the heck?" Salzer said in concern.

"Uh-oh." Daranak said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Go back to the pod." Thor said.

Suddenly, Thor, Rocket, Groot, Daranak and Salzer were attacked by a giant man, or dwarf. Thor recognized the giant dwarf as Eitri, the King of Nidavellir.

"Eitri, wait!" Thor said, trying to stop a charging Eitri from attacking him more. Eitri stop when he realized it was Thor. "Stop! Stop."

"Thor?" Eitri asked.

"What happened here?" Thor asked.

"You were supposed to protect us. Asgard was supposed to protect us." Eitri said.

"Asgard is destroyed." Thor said, making Eitri feel guilty as he didn't know about Asgard's status. "Eitri, the glove. What did you do?"

Eitri then walked away and sat down to the floor, clearly in sadness.

"300 dwarves lived on this ring. I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe. I made what he wanted." Eitri said as he looks at the Infinity Gauntlet near him. "A device capable of harnessing the power of the stones. Then he killed everyone anyway. All except me. 'Your life is yours', he said. 'But your hands are mine alone'." Eitri said as he shows Thor that Thanos has fused his hands off with metal as he looked traumatized.

"Eitri, this isn't about your hands. Every weapon you've ever designed, every axe, hammer, sword, it's all inside your head. Now I know it feels like all hope is lost. Trust me, I know. But together, you and I, we can kill Thanos." Thor said, trying to motivate Eitri.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Thor now knows that Daranak and Salzer are half ghost, and that Danny and Dani aren't the only ones. I didn't let him tell them about Danny and Dani for two reasons, it would ruin the plan I had since I wrote GHOSTLY GUARDIANS and build up your hype. Well both Daranak and Salzer, and Danny and Dani are in for a big surprise. I feel bad for Eitri. Guess we now know what happen during the mid-credit scene from Age of Ultron. Well, next chapter, Tony, Peter and Doctor Strange meets the other Guardians and their** **plan to stop Thanos** **, Daranak and Salzer, along with Rocket, Groot and Eitri, will help Thor forge his new weapon, and the Vormir scene where the appearance of a certain villain that we have not seen since Captain America: the First Avenger was probably the most surprising moment in the movie. Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Titan and Vormir

**Okay, before we get started, just want to give you a heads up. Just like chapter 4, because there now two characters name Peter appearing in this chapter, both will be addressed by their full names; Peter Parker and Peter Quill. Also, after this chapter, we have six chapters left, plus the post credit scene chapter. I would like to thank you for your support and for the awesome reviews so far. That is all. Now replies to my awesome reviewers/DPxMCU fans.**

 **Davidscrazy234: There will be no mentioning. And thank you. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you for the awesome review. :)**

 **Coco Baldwin: I can't wait to upload that chapter. :)**

 **Guest: Please don't rush me. I'm can't upload each chapter everyday. Nevertheless, glad you're enjoying this story.**

 **Knox (Guest): Ego didn't kill Daranak and Salzer's parents. That's actually a error which is now been fixed.**

 **KuriMaster13: And a long time since his last MCU appearance.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the awesome reviews. :)**

 **Kimera20: And has a awesome name. :)**

 **Here's chapter 9 everybody. :)**

Chapter 9: Titan and Vormir.

On board the _Sanctuary II_ , Nebula was still hanging from the torture room as one of Thanos' Chitauri henchmen was putting her back together after Thanos took Gamora to Vormir. Nebula knows that this is an opportunity for her to escape. Nebula then loosen her cybernetic left eye, gaining the Chitauri soldier's attention. The Chitauri then put the eye back and as soon as it did, Nebula grabbed its arm before killing it by snapping its neck. Once she managed to get free and get a new cybernetic arm, Nebula then went to the monitor to contact the Guardians.

"Mantis, listen very carefully. I need you to meet me on Titan." Nebula said, sending a message to Mantis.

* * *

Meanwhile, on board the Q-Ship, Tony, Peter Parker and Stephen sees that the ship has arrived at its designation as it already entered a planet's atmosphere. They then see the ship is nearing the ground and some large objects.

"Hey, what's going on?" Peter Parker asked.

"I think we're here." Stephen replied.

"I don't think this rig has a self-park function." Tony said as he realized the ship is going to crash and he heads to the controls. "Get your hand inside the steering gimbal. Close those around it. You understand." Tony ordered Peter Parker as he did what he was told.

"Yep, I got it." Peter Parker said.

"This was meant for one big guy, so we gotta move at the same time." Tony said.

"Okay, okay. Ready." Peter Parker said.

Peter Parker and Tony begins to steer the Q-ship. They then see that they are about to crash into a very large building structure.

"We might wanna turn. Turn! Turn! Turn!" Peter Parker said as he tries to turn the ship and Tony suit up.

Tony and Peter Parker tried to turn the ship around from the large structure but ended up crashing into it, destroying a part of the ship. Stephen then use his magic to summon a large holographic mandala shield to protect Peter Parker, Tony and himself from the impact. Moments later, the Q-Ship crashed land before settling to a stop, on the barren planet called Titan. Everyone survived the impact.

"You all right?" Stephen asked as he checks on the others.

"That was close. I owe you one." Tony said as Peter Parker appears as he hangs on a web upside down.

"Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something and I eat one of you, I'm sorry." Peter Parker said.

"I do not want another single pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand?" Tony said in annoyance.

"I'm trying to say that something is coming." Peter Parker warned.

Suddenly, Peter Parker, Stephen and Tony didn't have time to react as a grenade appeared and detonated in front of them, separating them. At that moment, Mantis, Drax and Peter Quill entered inside the ship and ready to fight, which the three Avengers noticed.

"Thanos!" Peter Quill called out.

Drax immediately threw knives at Stephen, but he immediately summon a Tao Mandala to block the attack. Drax was about to charge when Stephen made the Clock of Levitation knock Drax down. Peter Quill then use his jet boot attachments to fly while firing his Quad Blasters at Tony. Tony however retaliated by firing his repulsors and fly to pursue Peter Quill. Tony fired a missile at Peter Quill, which managed to knock him down. Tony then tackled him, not realizing that Peter Quill has place a Gravity Mine on his armor and made him stuck to a wall. Meanwhile, Peter Parker has woken up from the ground and becomes startled upon seeing Mantis approaching him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please don't put your eggs in me!" Peter Parker said before webbing Mantis.

Peter Parker was however kicked away by Peter Quill.

"Stay down, clown." Peter Quill said.

Peter Quill fired his Quad Blasters at Peter Parker, but he managed to evade. Peter Parker then tried to charge at Peter Quill using his artifact spider legs, but Quill threw energy bolas at him, entangling him and his legs. At the same time, Drax was still fighting the Cloak of Levitation.

"Die, blanket of death!" Drax hollered.

Afterwards, Tony got free and managed to pin Drax while Peter Quill managed to hold Peter Parker hostage and Stephen still summoning a Tao Mandala. Peter Quill aims his Quad Blaster at Peter Parker while Tony aims his repulsors at Peter Quill and Drax.

"Everybody, stay where you are. Chill the eff out." Peter Quill said before deactivating his helmet and aiming his Quad Blaster at Tony. "I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where is Gamora?"

"Yeah. I'll do you one better. Who's Gamora?" Tony said as he lifts his facemask.

"I'll do you one better. Why is Gamora?" Drax asked.

"Tell me where the girl is or I swear to you I'm gonna French fry this little freak." Peter Quill threatened, aiming his Quad Blaster at Peter Parker.

"Let's do it. You shoot my guy and I'll blast him. Let's go!" Tony countering, threatening to kill Drax as he materializing a giant blaster over Drax's head.

"Do it, Quill! I can take it." Drax said.

"No, he can't take it!" Mantis said, concerned for Drax.

"She's right! You can't." Stephen said.

"Oh, yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all three of you and I'll beat it out of Thanos myself. Starting with you." Peter Quill said, threatening Peter Parker and confusing the three Avengers.

"Wait, what, Thanos? All right, let me ask you this one time. What master do you serve?" Stephen asked.

"What master do I serve? What am I supposed to say, 'Jesus'?" Peter Quill replied, making Tony realized that he's a Human.

"You're from Earth." Tony said.

"I'm not from Earth, I'm from Missouri." Peter Quill lied.

"Yeah, that's on Earth, dipshit. What are you hassling us for?" Tony asked, realized that the Guardians are on the same side.

"So you're not with Thanos?" Peter Parker asked, making Peter Quill look at him in disgust.

"With Thanos? No, I'm here to kill Thanos. He took my girl. Wait, who are you?" Peter Quill asked, as Peter Parker lifts his facemask.

"We're the Avengers, man." Peter Parker replied.

"Oh." Peter Quill said, remembering Thor mentioning them and lets go of Peter Parker, realizing that they're friendly.

"You're the ones Thor told us about." Mantis said, gaining Tony's attention.

"You know Thor?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Tall guy, not that good looking, needed saving." Peter Quill replied, making Peter Parker look at him strangely.

"Where is he now?" Stephen asked.

* * *

On Nidavellir, Thor, Eitri, Rocket, Groot, Daranak and Salzer were walking towards the workshop as they get prepare to help Thor forge a weapon and repair Nidavellir. They see a large Uru metal ingot.

"This is the plan? We're gonna hit him with a brick?" Rocket asked.

"It's a mold." Eitri replied.

"It's the ingots, Rocket." Daranak said.

"Those things are needed to melt the medal, Rocket. So, this is the mold for the weapon?" Salzer asked.

"A king's weapon. Meant to be the greatest in Asgard. In theory, it could even summon the Bifrost." Eitri replied.

"Wow." Salzer said in awe.

"Did it have a name?" Thor asked.

"Stormbreaker." Eitri replied.

"That's a bit much." Rocket said.

"Oh, that's a heck of a name for a weapon." Daranak said.

"So how do we make it?" Thor asked.

"You'll have to restart the forge. Awaken the heart of a dying star." Eitri said as he looks at the neutron star Nidavellir, which serves as the forge.

"Rabbit, fire up the pod. Daranak, Salzer, help Eitri." Thor said.

With that, Thor, Eitri, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer then start preparations to restart and reignite Nidavellir and its forge as Groot sits idle.

* * *

Back at Titan, after introducing themselves, Guardians Peter Quill, Mantis and Drax, and Avengers Tony, Stephen and Peter Parker goes outside the Q-Ship to survey their surroundings. The sky is burnt orange and brown, the upper atmosphere is ravaged with electrical storms and they see many broken remains of a city littering the surface. Peter Quill also noticed some problems with the planet as he measures it.

"The hell happened to this planet? It's eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place." Peter Quill said.

"Yeah, we got one advantage. He's coming to us. We'll use it. All right, I have a plan. Or at least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. We just want the gauntlet." Tony said.

Tony then look and become annoyed upon seeing Drax yawning in the middle of the plan.

"Are you yawning? In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said." Tony asked.

"I stopped listening after you said, 'We need a plan'." Drax replied.

"Okay, Mr. Clean is on his own page." Tony remarked.

"See, 'not winging it' isn't really what they do." Peter Quill said.

"Uh, what exactly is it they do?" Peter Parker asked.

"Kick names, take ass." Mantis answered.

"Yeah, that's right." Drax said, not realizing Mantis' mistake on her answer.

Peter Parker and especially Tony became dumbfounded upon hear Drax and Mantis, definitely not having confidence to the three Guardians. Tony then sigh to calm down.

"All right, just get over here, please. Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?" Tony said.

"'Mr. Lord'. Star-Lord is fine." Peter Quill said as he ordered Drax and Mantis to gathered up.

"We gotta coalesce. 'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude..."

"Dude..." Peter Quill said, cutting Tony off. "... don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means. All right, we're optimistic, yes. I like you plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan and that way it might be really good."

"Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe." Drax said, remembering the dance-off Peter Quill did on Xandar four years ago.

"What dance-off?" Tony asked.

"It's nothing." Peter Quill stammered.

"Like in _Footloose_ , the movie?" Peter Parker asked.

"Exactly like _Footloose_. Is it still the greatest movie in history?" Peter Quill asked happily.

"It never was." Peter Parker replied.

"Don't encourage this, all right?" Tony said.

"Okay." Peter Parker said.

"We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here." Tony said.

"Flash Gordon? By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half human. So that 50% of me that's stupid, that's 100% you." Peter Quill remarked.

"Your math is blowing my mind." Tony said.

As Tony and Peter Quill started to bicker towards each other, Mantis saw Stephen doing something odd.

"Excuse me. But does your friend often do that?" Mantis asked Tony.

Tony, Drax, Mantis and the two Peters noticed Stephen levitating and surrounded by the Time Stone's energy.

"Strange, we all right?" Tony asked.

Stephen had activated the Time Stone and was using his time manipulation powers to find a way for the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy to win against Thanos, as he moves his head very fast. Stephen then comes out of the Time Stone's power, gasping and breathing as Tony aids him.

"You're back. You're all right." Tony said.

"Hi." Stephen said.

"Hey, what was that?" Peter Parker asked.

"I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict." Stephen replied.

"How many did you see?" Peter Quill asked.

"Fourteen million, six hundred and five." Stephen replied.

"How many did we win?" Tony asked.

Stephen was silent for a moment before putting on a serious look on his face.

"One." Stephen replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thanos and Gamora has arrived on the barren planet of Vormir. Upon arriving on Vormir, Thanos and Gamora found themselves in a desert surrounded by pools of water under a dark sky and eclipsed sun. The two stood at the base of a great mountain, atop which stood a tall altar.

"The stone had better be up there. For your sister's sake." Thanos warned.

As Thanos and Gamora scaled the mountain towards the altar's entrance, they encountered a cloaked, levitating and shallowly figure, who is the ethereal wraith and the guardian of the Soul Stone.

"Welcome, Thanos, son of Alars. Gamora, daughter of Thanos." the Stonekeeper greeted with a echo.

"You know us?" Thanos asked, questioning the Stonekeeper as to how he knew their identities.

"It is my curse to know all who journey here." the Stonekeeper replied.

"Where is the Soul Stone?" Thanos demanded.

"You should know, it extracts a terrible price." the Stonekeeper warned.

"I am prepared." Thanos said as the Stonekeeper lands gently on the ground.

"We all think that at first." the Stonekeeper said.

The Stonekeeper then stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. It was a Human, but not just any Human as his face is horribly disfigured and someone that the Earth thought was killed 73 years ago. It was Johann Schmidt, better known as the Red Skull! The former Nazi German _Obergruppenführer_ and the banished and former leader of HYDRA, as well as the enemy of Captain America, Peggy Carter, Colonel Chester Phillips, Howard Stark and Harry Fenton. Turns out Johann Schmidt is still alive and has been living alone on Vormir for over 70 years ever since he was teleported from Earth by the Tesseract, which held the Space Stone, during his fight against Steve on the Valkyrie aircraft during the final days of the European theater of World War Two. Now he is cursed and serves as the guardian for the stone Thanos is looking for. Johann looks at Thanos with a serious look on his face.

"We are all wrong." Johann said.

Minutes later, Johann is leading Thanos and Gamora deeper into the altar.

"How is it you know this place so well?" Thanos asked.

"A lifetime ago, I, too, sought the stones. I even held one in my hand. But it cast me out, banished me here. Guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess." Johann replied, recalling how he held the Tesseract during his fight against Steve 73 years ago and got teleported to Vormir where he became the Soul Stone's Stonekeeper.

Johann then brought Thanos and Gamora to a cliff at the end of the altar.

"What you seek lies in front of you. As does what you fear." Johann said.

"What's this?" Gamora asked as she looks down the cliff.

"The price. Soul holds a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom." Johann replied.

"Tell me what it needs." Thanos said.

"To ensure that whoever possesses it understands its power. The stone demands a sacrifice." Johann said.

"Of what?" Thanos asked.

"In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul for a soul." Johann informed, astonishing Thanos.

Upon hearing what Johann said, Gamora becomes amused and started to laugh at Thanos.

"All my life, I dreamed of a day, a moment when you got what you deserved. And I was always so disappointed. But now... You kill and torture and you call it mercy. The universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize, and it told you no. You failed. And do you wanna know why? Because you love nothing. No one." Gamora taunted.

Suddenly, Thanos turned around to face Gamora, revealing that he was crying.

"No." Thanos said as he cry.

"Really? Tears?" Gamora said, believing Thanos is weeping due to his failure.

"They're not for him." Johann informed, seeing Thanos' true intentions.

Genuinely surprised and in disbelief, Gamora could not comprehend that Thanos ever showed genuine love for her. Thanos then started to approach Gamora, making her walk back.

"No. This isn't love." Gamora said, still couldn't accept the fact that Thanos loves her.

"I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again. Even for you." Thanos said.

Upon realizing that Thanos does love her, Gamora quickly took her switchblade from Thanos's belt and she attempted to kill herself. However, Thanos use the Reality Stone on his Infinity Gauntlet to turn the switchblade into bubbles, once Gamora open her hands.

"I'm sorry, little one." Thanos said tearfully.

Thanos then proceed to grab Gamora's arm and drag her towards the edge of the cliff. Despite his reluctance and her frantic screams, Thanos threw Gamora off the cliff to her death. Once she impacted the ground below and dies, the altar began to release energy, consuming Thanos as he tearfully shut his eyes. A few minutes later, Thanos woke up, finding himself lying in a shallow pool at the base of the mountain. He then lifts his right hand to see that he now has a fourth Infinity Stone; the powerful and deadly orange Soul Stone.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Oh, Drax and Mantis, what are you gonna do with you two? Tony's reaction was funny. That's gonna be a meme someday, lol. Wow, one victory out of fourteen million, six hundred and five alternate futures/outcomes. Looks like Clockwork isn't the only one that can see alternate futures. When you realized Stephen watched Avengers 4 before any of us. Well, I was surprised to see red Skull again. I always wonder what happen to him ever since he touched the Tesseract in Captain America: The First Avenger. I knew he got teleported but always wonder where. I can imagined Steve's reaction if he were to see him in Avengers 4, if that's gonna happen. RIP Gamora. Some stepfather Thanos is. Well, Thanos got four out of six Infinity Stones. Well, next chapter, the start of the Battle of Wakanda, the forging of Stormbreaker, and Salzer's dream is about to come true. That's right, Daranak and Salzer's arrival on Earth. Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Wakanda Forever

**Davidscrazy234: She is coming back.**

 **Coco Baldwin: Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Definitely.**

 **mikaela2015: True, and thank you and love the reactions, and the love-interest hints. :)**

 **Mr.E (Guest): Actually, that is a good point, but I don't think the Infinity Stones can do that.**

 **Kimera20: Tony's face though, lol.**

 **All right everyone, for the first time in the DPxMCU series, Danny and Dani, and Daranak and Salzer are now in the same chapter! Here's chapter 10 everybody! :)**

Chapter 10: Wakanda Forever.

On board the Quinjet, the Avengers; Steve, Natasha, Danny, Dani, Sam Wilson, Bruce, Rhodey, Vision, Wanda, Sam Manson, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Jacob, Sierra, Venus, Victoria, David and Trevor were nearing their designation, the capital city of Wakanda. Sam Wilson is piloting the Quinjet as Steve approached him.

"Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0." Steve ordered.

"I hope you're right about this. Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to." Sam Wilson said.

"Don't worry, Sam. Steve and I know where the sweet spot is." Danny said.

Sam Wilson pilots the Quinjet towards the side of a small mountain. However, instead of crashing, the Quinjet went through a cloaking field to reveal the Golden City, Wakanda's capital. Some of Team Phantom look in awe.

"Whoa that is cool." Tucker said.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." Valerie said.

"No wonder the Wakandans has been isolated all these years." Sam Manson said.

"It's like a paradise." Sierra said.

"More like a technological paradise." Tucker said.

"Of course you would say that." Sam Manson said.

"It's Tucker, what do you expect?" Danny said.

"Hey." Tucker said in annoyance, making everyone chuckle.

Meanwhile, outside the palace, King T'Challa, Okoye, and some guards were outside to greet the incoming Avengers.

"When you said we were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world, this is not what I imagined." Okoye said.

"And what did you imagine?" T'Challa asked.

"The Olympics. Maybe even a Starbucks." Okoye replied.

The Quinjet then lands in front of the group before the Avengers exit out of the rear entrance ramp. Steve, Natasha, Danny and Dani approached T'Challa as the others followed behind.

"It's the Wakandan King." Venus whispered.

"And he has helped Steve and Danny before." Jacob whispered.

"Should we bow?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, he's a king." Rhodey replied, but actually lied.

"Definitely, he's royalty." Tucker said.

"Seems like I'm always thanking you for something." Steve said as he shakes T'Challa's hand.

"Good to see you again, your Highness." Danny said with a smile as he shakes T'Challa's hand.

"Good to see you too, Danny." T'Challa said.

"Umm, this is my little twin sister, Dani." Danny said, greeting Dani.

"Nice to meet you, your Highness." Dani said, shaking T'Challa's hand.

"You must be the ghost girl Dani Phantom. Pleasure to meet you. Danny has told me a lot about you." T'Challa said, shaking Dani's hand.

Bruce and Tucker then bowed down to T'Challa, confusing Rhodey and the others.

"What are you two doing?" Rhodey asked.

"Uh, we don't do that here." T'Challa said.

"Um, okay." Tucker said in embarrassment, as Sam Manson tried to hold her laughter.

"So how big of an assault should we expect?" T'Challa asked.

"Uh, sir, I think you should expect quite a big assault." Bruce replied.

"Something similar to those massive ghost invasions." Danny said.

"How we looking?" Natasha asked.

"You will have my Kingsguard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and..." T'Challa said, pointing to a approaching Bucky.

"And a semi-stable 100 year old man." Bucky finished.

Steve then hugged Bucky, happy to see his best friend again.

"How you been, Buck?" Steve asked.

"Uh, not bad, for the end of the world." Bucky replied.

"Hey, it's the Winter Soldier." Jacob said.

"Yeah..." Jack said before he and Maddie approached Bucky.

"Bucky Barnes." Jack said.

"Yes. Say, you must be Danny's parents." Bucky said.

"Yes. Umm, listen, before we go out to stop this alien invasion, I heard what you did in 1991 thanks to Steve and my son, and I personally want to say I forgive you." Jack said, remembering that Bucky was brainwashed by HYDRA into killing his parents.

"Oh, no need to forgive me, I did it anyway." Bucky said.

"But, Mr. Barnes, it's not your fault. You didn't mean to do what you did." Maddie said.

"We forgive you." Jack said.

A few minutes later, and Danny introducing the rest of Team Phantom to T'Challa, the Avengers, with some remaining outside, went to Shuri's lab where they were greeted by Princess Shuri. Afterwards, Shuri prepare to undergo the time-consuming process of removing the Mind Stone from Vision's forehead. She then use her Remote Access Kimoyo Beads to scan Vision to show a hologram of the Mind Stone, astonishing Bruce and Tucker.

"Whoa." Bruce said.

"The technology is incredible. This is definitely a paradise." Tucker said with a smile.

"The structure is polymorphic." Shuri said.

"Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially." Bruce said.

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?" Shuri asked, making Vision look at her, and Tucker becoming amazed at her tech genius, and Bruce to look at her awkwardly.

"Because we didn't think of it." Bruce replied weakly.

"I'm sure you did your best." Shuri said.

"Can you do it?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures. It will take time, brother." Shuri said, looking at T'Challa said.

"How long?" Steve asked.

"As long as you can give me." Shuri said.

"Then we better get it now, your Highness." Danny said.

Suddenly, Okoye's Kimoyo beads sounds an alarm. Okoye checks to see an hologram that shows a Q-Ship in Earth's orbit altitude, over Africa, specifically Wakanda.

"Something's entered the atmosphere." Okoye informed.

Up in space, a Q-Ship deployed some alien dropships and they began to descend through the atmosphere. Outside the palace, Sam Wilson, Bucky, Rhodey, Jacob, Sierra, Venus, Jack, Maddie and the Phantom Blasters, noticed the incoming reentering ships.

"What the heck is going on?" Sierra asked.

"Hey, Cap, we got a situation here." Sam Wilson said.

"Danny, we got a problem." Jack said.

One dropship was about to crash into the city, but it was destroyed thanks to a energy dome that was protecting the city.

"Whoa!" Venus said.

"God, I love this place." Bucky said.

"You're telling me that?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys. We got more incoming outside the dome." Rhodey informed.

"Danny, Danielle, you seeing this?" Maddie asked.

"We just seem to never have a break, can we?" Victoria asked.

"Not at all, Vid." David said.

While Wakanda's energy dome prevented them landing directly in the capital city, five dropships landed safely in the forest outside the dome, which the Avengers inside the lab saw out the window. Danny, Dani, Steve and T'Challa look at each other, knowing the invasion and battle is about to begin.

"It's too late. We need to destroy the stone now." Vision said.

"Vision, get your ass back on the table." Natasha ordered.

"We will hold them off." T'Challa said.

"Wanda, as soon as that stone's out of his head, you blow it to hell." Steve said.

"I will." Wanda said.

"Well, little sister, you ready for this?" Danny asked.

"You wanna ask questions, or you wanna kick some alien butt?" Dani asked with a smirk.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny and Dani said their battle cry before the two familiar bright rings appear around their waists and traveled up and down, changing them into their ghost forms, with Danny still wearing his famous Fenton glove suit and Dani wearing her collared suit and her white hair becoming a white flame.

"Dad, get in the Quinjet and get the Ecto-Skeleton for Jazz." Danny ordered.

"Everyone else, prep your ecto-weapons." Dani ordered.

"Evacuate the city. Engage all defenses. And get this man a shield." T'Challa ordered as he points to Steve.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Nidavellir, Thor, Eitri, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer were working hard to repair and restart the forge. Daranak and Salzer were helping Eitri while Rocket was circling one of the rings as Thor is going to spin the pod, but Rocket wasn't too confident about the idea or aware about Thor's idea.

"I don't think you get the scientific here. These rings are gigantic. You wanna get them moving, you're gonna need something a lot bigger to yank 'em loose." Rocket said.

"Leave that to me." Thor said.

"Leave it to you? Buddy, you're in space, All you got is a rope and a..."

Rocket was cut off when Thor started to use the rope to spin and propel the pod around, making Rocket scream.

"Fire the engines!" Thor said.

Rocket immediately fired the pod's boosters as Thor started to slide on the rings. Thor then holds tight on the rope as he sees the ice starting to break.

"More power, rabbit!" Thor yelled.

Rocket use the pod's power as much as he can, as Thor's strength has cause the rings to move and move into position, making the ice to break free and the star of Nidavellir to light up.

"It's working!" Daranak said.

"Well done, boy." Eitri said.

"Wow, look at that." Salzer said in awe.

Meanwhile, Thor has land on the pod's window to see Rocket.

"That's Nidavellir." Thor said, making Rocket look in awe.

The forge then open up before shooting the star's energy to start melting the metal. However, the mechanism failed and the iris doors closes shut.

"What the heck happen?" Daranak asked in confusion.

"Damn it." Eitri said.

"'Damn it'? What's 'damn it'?" Rocket asked.

"The mechanism is crippled." Eitri informed.

"What?" Thor asked.

"With the iris closed, I can't heat the metal." Eitri said.

"How long will it take to heat it?" Thor asked.

"A few minutes, maybe more. Why?" Eitri asked.

"I'm gonna hold it open." Thor said.

"What?! Thor, you can't." Salzer said.

"That's suicide." Eitri said.

"So is facing Thanos without that axe." Thor said before he jumps towards the iris doors.

* * *

Back on Earth, at a Wakandan field just outside the city, the Avengers join with T'Challa, Okoye and the Dora Milaje, the Kingsguard, M'Baku and the Jabari Tribe, and the remainder of the Border Tribe to prepare to fight Thanos' army.

"How we looking, Bruce?" Natasha said as she sees Bruce wearing a massive Iron Man Mark XLIX Hulkbuster Armor.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it." Bruce said as he gains control. "Wow! This is amazing, man. It's like being the Hulk without actually..." Bruce was cut off when he tripped, making him fall, as Okoye looks at him. He eventually got back up. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"How's the new Ecto-Skeleton, Jazz?" Sam Manson asked as she and the rest of the team sees Jazz wearing a new and advance Ecto-Skeleton and doesn't have to worry about her life.

"This suit is looking great. No problems, and at least this doesn't have to kill you unlike the original." Jazz said.

"I've got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line." Rhodey said.

"I can confirm that, too." Valerie said, as she flies her hoverboard with Rhodey and Sam Wilson.

The two signatures happens to be the Black Order members Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian, who now has a new cybernetic arm. Inside the dome, T'Challa, Okoye, M'Baku, the Dora Milaje, Kingsguard, Jabari Tribe, Border Tribe, Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Danny, Dani, Bruce, Sam Manson, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Jacob, Sierra, Venus, Victoria, David and Trevor lined up in formation as M'Baku and the Jabari were chanting and T'Challa approached him and shook his hand.

"Thank you for standing with us." T'Challa said.

"Kakade, mzalwana." ( _"_ _Of course, brother."_ ) M'Baku said in his native language.

Afterwards, T'Challa, Steve, Natasha, Danny and Dani move to confront and negotiate with the Black Order, as Proxima Midnight was observing and testing the dome's energy barrier with her blade. The first thing Steve, Natasha, Danny and Dani noticed is that Corvus Glaive is not present.

"Where's your other friend?" Natasha asked.

"You will pay for his life with yours. Thanos will have that stone." Proxima Midnight said.

"That's not gonna happen." Steve said.

"Keep dreaming. You're on Earth. You wanna get that stone, you're gonna have to go through all of us first." Danny said.

"And trust us, we'll fight to the very end if we have to, especially when we're in this place." Dani said.

"You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood." T'Challa warned.

"We have blood to spare." Proxima Midnight said.

Proxima Midnight then raise her weapon to signal the dropships to release Thanos' army. Finding Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian nonnegotiable, T'Challa, Steve, Natasha, Danny and Dani retreat and rejoined with the rest of the army and Avengers as they prepared for the invaders.

"They surrender?" Bucky asked.

"Not exactly." Steve said.

"All right, team. Ready to fight some aliens?" Danny asked.

"Yep." Jacob asked.

"This is gonna be really different than ghost fighting." Jack said.

"Never thought I would do something like this in my life." Sam Manson said.

As the dropships gets prepare to release Thanos' army, T'Challa started to chant in Xhosa.

"Yibambe!" ( _"hold fast!"_ ) T'Challa chanted.

"Yibambe!" ( _"hold fast!"_ ) the Wakandan army chanted.

"Yibambe!" T'Challa chanted.

"Yibambe!" the Wakandan army chanted.

"Yibambe!" T'Challa chanted.

"Yibambe!" the Wakandan army chanted.

"Yibambe!" T'Challa chanted.

"Yibambe!" the Wakandan army chanted.

Proxima Midnight then release a army of four-arm beings called the Outriders, a countless army of genetically engineered alien soldiers, with a single, unwavering objective to kill. At Midnight's signal, the Outriders began relentlessly charging into the Wakandan energy barrier.

"What the hell?" Bucky muttered.

"Looks like we pissed her off." Natasha said.

"This is like facing the Harvesters again." Trevor said.

"No doubt about it." Venus said.

The Outriders than ram themselves into the energy barrier, with no regard for their own safety, much to the horror of the Wakandan defenders.

"They're killing themselves." Okoye said in horror.

"This is crazy." Maddie said.

Despite the barrier killing numerous amounts of Outriders, one by one, several of them began to force themselves through the barrier. They screeched before they began to directly charge towards their opponents as the Wakandan army began to summon blue energy shields.

"Umlilo!" ( _"Fire!"_ ) T'Challa ordered in Xhosa.

The Wakandan army began firing blue energy beams at the approaching Outriders. Bucky began shooting his machine gun, Bruce fire his suit's repulsor beams, Jazz firing large green ecto-beams from her suit's hands, and Sam Manson, Tucker, Jack, Maddie, Victoria, David, Trevor, Sierra, Venus and Jacob began firing their ecto-blasters while Danny and Dani stay put. Jacob was using a new ecto-weapon called the Fenton Machine Blaster, which acts like Bucky's gun, shooting countless ecto-beams at the Outriders, killing them. Bucky was firing his gun, killing some Outriders. Sam Wilson, Rhodey and Valerie provided air support and fired on the Outriders, Sam Wilson using some Redwing drones, and Valerie firing some ecto-beams. The two almost got tackled by some of the Outriders.

"Whoa!" Valerie said as she evades a Outrider.

"You see the teeth on those things?" Sam Wilson asked.

"All right, backup, Sam, backup, Valerie. You're gonna get your wings and hoverboard singed." Rhodey said as he drop some bombs on the Outriders.

Bruce and Jazz then noticed that the limited success of the direct forward assault caused the Outriders to begin to circle the barrier to flank the armies instead.

"Cap, Danny, Danielle, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us, there's nothing between them and Vision." Bruce said.

"We can't let that happen, guys." Jazz said.

"Then we better keep 'em in front of us." Steve said.

"Definitely." Danny and Dani said.

"How do we do that?" Okoye asked T'Challa, which he knows there's one way.

"We open the barrier." T'Challa said before using his comlink to contact the dome's controller. "On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen."

 _"Requesting confirmation, My King. You said open the barrier?"_ the dome controller said, not believing what she heard.

"On my signal." T'Challa said.

"This will be the end of Wakanda." M'Baku said.

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history." Okoye said.

Steve then activate his new vibranium Wakandan shields as Danny and Dani's fists glow green. T'Challa order the shields down before getting in front of his army and look at the upcoming army ahead.

"Wakanda forever!" T'Challa hollered before he activates his claws and puts on his mask.

At that moment, T'Challa, Okoye, M'Baku, Steve, Natasha, Danny, Dani, Bucky, Bruce, Sam Manson, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Jacob, Sierra, Venus, the Phantom Blasters and the rest of the Wakandan army charged towards the Outriders as Valerie, Sam Wilson and Rhodey flew overhead.

"Now!" T'Challa ordered.

At that moment, the section of the barrier opened and the Outriders immediately began pouring through the opening in mass. Steve, Danny and Dani began to pick up their pace and caught up to T'Challa as the four were outrunning everybody as they like to get most of the action and leading their respective teams into battle. They then jump high before they tackle down some Outriders. Steve began striking the Outriders with his new Wakandan shields attached to his arms, T'Challa began using his claws to swipe the Outriders and using his suit's kinetic energy pulse, Danny is blasting the Outriders with ecto-rays and using his original, ice, Asgardian and fire powers before he gave one Outrider a ecto-energy strike, Dani was also blasting the Outriders with ecto-rays and using her original, ice, Asgardian and fire powers before she gave a ecto-energy strike to one Outrider before blasting her flaming hair at another. Everybody else eventually join the fray and began to fight the Outriders and killing them, as the Outriders did the same, making the battle a bloody melee. Steve tackled one Outrider before killing it by striking it multiple times with his shields. Danny then tackled another Outrider before giving it multiple ecto-energy strikes to the face, killing it. Dani also kill one Outrider by shooting a powerful Asgardian energy flash beam to the face.

"How much longer, Shuri?" T'Challa asked to Shuri, who is back at the lab.

 _"I've barely begun, brother."_ Shuri said through the comlink.

"You might want to pick up the pace." T"Challa said before swiping and killing an Outrider.

The battle continues while Shuri continues the process of extracting the Mind Stone from Vision.

* * *

As the Battle of Wakanda begins on Earth, back at Nidavellir, Thor has volunteered to physically lift the iris doors of Nidavellir open since its crippled. Thor positions himself as he is about to do a hard and possibly suicidal task.

"Allfathers, give me strength." Thor said.

"You understand, boy? You're about to take the full force of a star. It'll kill you." Eitri warned.

"Only if I die." Thor said, confusing Eitri.

"Yes. That's what killing you means." Eitri said.

"You got this, Thor. You are go to open the doors." Daranak said.

"Good luck, Thor." Salzer said.

Thor then began to open the iris doors as he begins to absorb the star's energy, making him scream in agony. The beam then fires towards the burning pot to heat up the metal.

"Hold it! Hold it, Thor!" Eitri said.

Thor continues to yell as Eitri checks to see the metal is melting. Thor bore the full brunt of the star's power to light the forge and allow Eitri to heat the metal and pour it into the mold. However, the critically injured Thor fell unconscious partway through the process, shutting the iris, making Rocket fly the pod after him. Thor landed hard as Daranak, Salzer and Rocket checks on him while Groot looks on.

"Thor! Say something. Come on." Rocket said.

"Thor, Thor, come on man." Daranak said.

"Thor, you okay?" Rocket asked, concern for Thor.

At the same time, Eitri breaks the mold to reveal the head of the axe.

"I think he's dying." Rocket said.

"Eitri, you gotta hurry. Thor, don't die on us." Salzer said.

"He needs the axe! Where's the handle?" Eitri said as he realized the axe's handle is missing. He then looks at Groot. "Tree, help me find the handle!"

Groot stepped in and grew his fingers from his left arm before he grasped the two pieces of Stormbreaker, which were still incredibly hot, causing him great pain. He then grew his forearm to a suitable length and then broke it off, creating a wooden handle and completing the weapon.

"Good job, Groot." Salzer said.

At that moment, Stormbreaker started to levitate and crackled electricity.

"Look!" Daranak said.

* * *

Back at Wakanda, the battle has become more intense as the Avengers and the Wakanda army continues to fight off the Outriders. Bruce and Jazz use their armor suits to stomp on multiple Outriders. Bucky was shooting his gun when one Outrider swipe it away and tackle him down, but Bucky managed to get it off of him by stabbing it with a knife. Jacob was firing his Fenton Machine Blaster when a Outrider also swipe it away and tackle him down. The Outrider continue to pummel him until the Outrider was blasted away by Sierra and Venus. Tucker was firing his ecto-blasters at many Outriders as possible until another tackle him down. However, Sam Manson ran towards it before blasting it with her blaster. However, she gets knocked down by an Outrider. The Outrider was about to attack Sam Manson, but it got blasted away by Tucker. Steve and T'Challa were working together. Steve has just use his Wakandan shield to strike an Outrider that was about to attack T'Challa. T'Challa then use his kinetic energy pulse attack to fend off two Outriders. Danny and Dani were also working together on blasting the Outriders. Danny has just use his Phantom Flame to burn an Outrider before Dani use her Asgardian energy flash to kill it. Dani then use her ice powers to freeze one Outrider that was about strike Danny. Danny finished it off by blasting it to pieces with a ecto-energy ball. The two then respectively gave a Outrider an ecto-energy strike, sending it crashing to the ground. Up in the air, Rhodey was firing his armor's machine guns at the Outriders entering through the barrier's opening until he got knocked down to the ground by Cull Obsidian's hammer as Obsidian and Proxima Midnight has entered the fray. Danny and Dani then started to get overwhelmed by numerous Outriders as they get tackled by them. The two used their intangibility powers to escape, but before they can fly away, the Outriders grabbed them by their ghostly tails and yanked them down, being mobbed by them again and they shield themselves. One by one, T'Challa, Steve, Bucky, Jacob, Jack, Trevor, and even Bruce and Jazz were mobbed and forced to the ground by the Outrider's sheer numbers.

"They're all over the place!" Jazz yelled.

"There's too many of 'em!" Bruce said as he screamed.

Just as all hope is lost, a Bifrost Bridge suddenly beamed down from the sky into the center of the battlefield, scattering the Outriders. Suddenly, the newly forged Stormbreaker emerged from the Bridge, cutting swaths through the Outriders, and multiple yellow ecto-rays started firing through the Bridge, blasting many other Outriders. Stormbreaker and the yellow ecto- beams killed much of the Outriders and rescuing the downed heroes before Stormbreaker returns back to the Bridge as it disappear to reveal Thor, who is now joined by Rocket, Groot, Daranak and Salzer, who's fists are glowing yellow ecto-energy. The Avengers were delighted to see Thor and the new arrivals. T'Challa, Steve, Bucky, Jacob, Jack, Trevor, Bruce and Jazz got up to see Thor. Danny and Dani got up smiling, happy to see that Thor is alive and well, but the two doesn't recognized the newcomers and gets weird out to see a living tree and a raccoon holding a gun. Sam Manson, Tucker, Valerie, Maddie, Sierra, Venus, Victoria and David looks at them as well.

"Look who's joined the party!" Danny hollered in excitement.

"All right!" Dani hollered in excitement.

"Ha! Ha! You guys are so screwed now!" Bruce hollered to Cull Obsidian and Proxima Midnight.

Proxima Midnight was in shock to see Thor still alive and more shock upon recognizing Daranak and Salzer, while Cull Obsidian growls at the newcomers.

"Bring me Thanos!" Thor hollered.

"For Xandar!" Daranak and Salzer said as their eyes turned pupiless yellow and their bodies glowed yellow.

Thor, Groot, Rocket, and the Nova Twins then charged towards the Outriders. Thor then jump up into the air before he used Stormbreaker to destroy a large element of Outriders in a single lightning-charged slam. Daranak and Salzer also fly up into the air in a synchronized motion as they build up their ecto-energy to form a massive yellow ecto-repulsion field around them before flying straight down to the ground to also destroy a large element of Outriders with a powerful ecto-energy shockwave. Thor, Rocket, Groot, Daranak and Salzer then joined in the battle.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Salzer's dream has come true, she, along with her brother and the other two Guardians, has arrived on Earth! We're getting closer to the meeting between Danny and Dani, and Daranak and Salzer! Anyway, Tucker sure loves the Wakandan tech and he's not the only tech genius. T'Challa, you just had to jinx it with the 'dust and blood' comment. That speed race between Steve and T'Challa was awesome. I had to put Danny and Dani in that scene. Looks like the tables has turned as Danny can now outrun Sam, a reference to Micro-Management which Sam outruns Danny, and Tucker, in the beginning of that episode. Jazz now has a new Ecto-Skeleton and won't kill her. Love the background music during the forge scene and Stormbreaker is awesome. Team Phantom fighting the Outriders is liking facing the Harvesters. Well, next chapter will be the start of the Battle on Titan. Please review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Titan Confrontation

**Before we get started, I just want to give you all a heads up. After this chapter, uploads will be much slower because I have to wait for the release of the Avengers 4 trailer so that I know what the subtitle is gonna be. Once the trailer does get released, then uploads will be back to normal. So unclear when the next chapter will be uploaded. Anyway, replies to my awesome reviewers/DPxMCU fans.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you for the two awesome reviews. :)**

 **Spoopy Astro: We Are Groot.**

 **Davidscrazy234: Thank you, but they haven't officially met yet.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: True.**

 **Coco Baldwin: Thank you. :)**

 **Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: Thanks. :)**

 **Kimera20: Wait till the next chapter. ;)**

 **Guest: Glad you like it, but don't rush me.**

 **Here is chapter 11 everybody. :)**

Chapter 11: Titan Confrontation.

Striding through a portal conjured by the Space Stone, Thanos finally arrived on Titan. The first thing he noticed immediately is the barren ruins of Ebony Maw's Q-Ship. He growls at the sight.

"Oh, yeah." Stephen said.

Thanos look to see Stephen sitting on a faraway set of stairs.

"You're much more of a Thanos." Stephen said, making Thanos realized Ebony Maw's fate.

"I take it the Maw is dead." Thanos said, which Stephen nodded. "This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission." Thanos said, noticing the Eye of Agamotto, which holds the Time Stone.

"You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts." Stephen said.

Thanos remains civil with Stephen, ignoring his threat and started to walk towards him, unaware of the other Avengers and Guardians hiding as they listen on.

"And where do you think he brought you?" Thanos asked.

"Let me guess. Your home?" Stephen calmly guessed.

"It was." Thanos said before he use the Reality Stone on his Infinity Gauntlet to craft an illusion of Titan's past beauty to Stephen. "And it was beautiful. Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution."

"Genocide." Stephen said.

"But random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass." Thanos as he reverse the Reality Stone's effects to make Titan its current look; a dead, inhospitable graveyard.

"Congratulations, you're a prophet." Stephen sarcastically said.

"I'm a survivor." Thanos retorted.

"Who wants to murder trillions." Stephen countered.

"With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers. They would all cease to exist. I call that mercy." Thanos said.

"And then what?" Stephen said as he gets up to his feet.

"I'd finally rest and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills." Thanos said.

"I think you'll find our will equal to yours." Stephen said as he summon two Tao Mandalas, entering a combat stance.

"Our?" Thanos said, realizing Stephen is not alone.

Thanos look up to see a massive piece of spaceship debris falling towards him. Before he can use his Infinity Gauntlet, he was immediately crushed underneath the massive piece of spaceship hull, dropped on him by Tony.

"Piece of cake, Quill." Tony said as the other heroes emerge from their hiding spots and moved in.

"Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off." Peter Quill said as he summons his helmet.

Suddenly, Thanos freed himself violently in an explosion with the Power Stone, screaming in fury, before he use the Reality Stone to turn the debris into a swarm of bats. The swarm quickly set upon Tony, forcing him to flee. However, Thanos' fury was short-lived, and he quickly found himself under a coordinated assault from all sides. Swinging out of reach, Peter Parker shot some webbing into Thanos' eyes, blinding him. Leaping from behind, Drax emerged, slashing Thanos' legs with his knives while Stephen emerge from a portal and closed in. Stephen then use his magic to conjure a Eldritch sword and engaged the half-blinded Thanos in brief close combat alongside Drax, buying time for Peter Quill to fly into position. However, Thanos swiftly gained the upper hand, downing Drax with a single punch and disarming Stephen, while removing the webbing that blinded him. Peter Quill quickly took position behind Thanos and began to close in, shooting him with his Quad Blasters to gain his attention. He then run on some energy platforms conjured by Stephen to dodge the blasts from the Power Stone before he managed to plant an explosive on Thanos' back. Peter Quill then retract his helmet as he looks at Thanos and insult him by giving him the middle finger.

"Boom!" Peter Quill said as he escapes through a portal created by Stephen.

The explosive detonates, briefly stunning Thanos. As Thanos tries to recompose himself, Stephen also realized that Thanos can use the Infinity Gauntlet when his fist is enclosed.

"Don't let him close his fist." Stephen ordered the Cloak of Levitation.

The Cloak of Levitation swoop in, wrapping itself around the Infinity Gauntlet and preventing Thanos from activating it. Using his Sling Ring, Stephen summoned some portals, allowing Peter Parker to attack Thanos.

"Magic." Peter Parker said as he punch Thanos in the face and escape through another portal. Another portal forms. "More magic." Peter Parker said as he kicks Thanos in the stomach before escaping through another portal and another opens. "Magic with a kick." Peter Parker said as he kick Thanos in the face and repeat the same process. "Magic with a..."

Thanos managed to grabbed Peter Parker by the throat and furiously slammed him into the ground.

"Insect!" Thanos said.

Thanos then lift Peter Parker up before throwing him at Stephen, knocking them both to the ground. Thanos then forcefully ripped the Cloak from the Infinity Gauntlet. However he was bombarded by a renewed assault from Tony, who rained missiles down on him. However, Thanos activated the Power and Space Stones and absorbed the explosive energy from Tony's missiles into the Infinity Gauntlet and redirected it at Tony in a concentrated beam of fire, blasting him far away into a spaceship husk. Meanwhile, Peter Parker recovered and swung in. He attempted to pull the Infinity Gauntlet away from Thanos using a web, but Thanos pulled him in and struck him once again. Thanos then removed the webbing out of his gauntlet, and just before he could react, he was rammed from behind by a Necrocraft. Thanos managed to survive, and just as he got back up to his feet, he was punch in the face by the pilot of the Necrocraft, who happens to be Nebula. Nebula immediately deploy her electric baton to fight Thanos.

"Well, well." Thanos greeted coldly.

"You should've killed me." Nebula said.

"It would've been a waste of parts!" Thanos countered.

Nebula furiously attacked Thanos with her baton, striking him a few times.

"Where's Gamora?" Nebula demanded.

However, Thanos slammed Nebula away, making her crash to the ground. However, her presence created a opening for the other heroes. Taking advantage of the opening Nebula created, Stephen quickly cast a binding spell on Thanos, restraining the Infinity Gauntlet with crimson bands of energy. Drax ran in before tackling and pinning Thanos' legs, forcing him to his knees. Flying back into the field, Peter Quill launched a Gravity Mine at Thanos using his Quad Blasters, ensnaring his right arm. Peter Parker then anchored Thanos' shoulders back with his webbing and his armor's spider-limbs, and a recovered Tony swooped in, taking Stephen's place to hold the Infinity Gauntlet. With his hands freed and Thanos barely immobilized, Stephen used his Sling Ring to open a portal and drop Mantis on Thanos' head, before casting the Bands to restrain his right arm making Thanos scream. Mantis briefly struggled with Thanos before she managed to use her empathic powers and barely force him into a subdued, trance-like state.

"Is he under? Don't let up." Tony said as he grabs the Infinity Gauntlet and starts to pull it.

"Be quick. He is very strong." Mantis beckoned.

"Parker, help! Get over here. She can't hold him much longer. Let's go." Tony said as Peter Parker starts helping him in pulling the Infinity Gauntlet.

Peter Quill flew in before retracting his helmet and look at the half-conscious Thanos.

"I thought you'd be hard to catch. For the record, this was my plan." Peter Quill said before approaching Thanos. "You're not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?"

Thanos started to react in anguish upon hearing Gamora's name.

"My Gamora." Thanos said weakly.

"No, bullshit! Where is she?" Peter Quill demanded.

"He is in anguish." Mantis said as she feels Thanos' subconscious guilt.

"Good." Peter Quill said.

"He... He mourns." Mantis said.

"What does this monster have to mourn?" Drax asked as he continue to restrain Thanos.

However, Nebula, who's been listening, began to realize in horror and sadness that Thanos was in fact, mourning Gamora, having sacrificed her for the Soul Stone.

"Gamora." Nebula said in sadness.

"What?" Peter Quill asked, not believing what Nebula said.

"He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Stone. But she didn't." Nebula informed.

Tony started to realized Peter Quill's anger building upon hearing what he heard.

"Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now. You understand? Don't, don't. Don't engage. We almost got this off!" Tony said, trying to get Peter Quill to focus on the plan, but Quill ignored.

"Tell me she's lying." Peter Quill said, in denial of Gamora's fate, but Thanos didn't reply. "Asshole, tell me you didn't do it!"

"I had to." Thanos replied weakly, confirming Nebula's suspicion.

"No, you didn't. No, you didn't." Peter Quill said as he tear up, still in denial.

Peter Quill began to ruthlessly attack Thanos, inadvertently breaking Mantis' control over the Titan.

"Quill!" Drax yelled.

"Hey, stop! Hey, stop! Stop!" Tony said as he tries to restrain Peter Quill as Peter Parker almost got the Infinity Gauntlet off.

"It's coming, it's coming. I got it, I got it!" Peter Parker said as Thanos managed to break free from his trance.

Furious, Thanos head butts Mantis before pulling his Infinity Gauntlet back, throwing Peter Parker away. He then throw Mantis off of him.

"Oh, God." Peter Parker said before he moved to successfully rescue Mantis.

Thanos then kicked Drax away, making him crash into Peter Quill and Nebula, as he pulled the crimson energy from Stephen and threw him away before knocking Tony away. Drax, Peter Quill and Nebula was about charge, but Thanos knocked the three unconscious with a single shockwave from the Power Stone. Tony then struck Thanos with a dual blade made from nanoparticles. Tony was about to strike again, but Thanos block the attack before head butting him, making him crash to the ground. Thanos then use the Power and Space Stones to pulverized the surface of Titan's moon, much to Tony's disbelief. Thanos then furiously hurling the moon's fragments down on his opponents as a hail of meteors. Tony then flew away to avoid the fragments, but he gets caught under a oncoming meteor before crashing to the surface, sending the unconscious Guardians flying into the air.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Dang, Thanos threw a freakin' moon, he's gone way mad! When I was at the theater during that scene, my mind was like 'Oh shoot, Tony get out of the freakin' way!'. The Infinity Gauntlet is so powerful, it makes the Reality Gauntlet and Universal Gauntlet not too powerful. Dang it, Quill, why didn't you stick to the plan?! Although, I know this is part of a plan by Doctor Strange since he's seen the outcome thanks to the Time Stone, but still. Well, next chapter, we'll head back to Earth, to the Battle of Wakanda to see what's going on, and see the big moment you've all been waiting for, one that I have planned since I wrote GHOSTLY GUARDIANS, the official meeting between Danny and Dani Phantom, and Daranak and Salzer Nova. Please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: A Vision Situation

**mikaela2015: I can't believe it either. Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

 **Coco Baldwin: Thank you. :)**

 **Kimera20: Yep. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: True, very true.**

 **Davidscrazy234: Thanks. :)**

 **The Real C Money (Guest): Because he should've wait till the gauntlet was taken off.**

 **Well, everyone, the big moment you've all been wait for. Here's chapter 12. :)**

Chapter 12: A Vision Situation.

As Shuri continue to work to remove the Mind Stone from Vision as Wanda looks on, the battle started to intensify. Cull Obsidian began to fight personally on the battlefield. He started to kill several Wakandan warriors with his hammer until he was beaten down by T'Challa's kinetic energy pulse. Meanwhile, Rocket, Bucky and Jacob were surrounded by Outriders as Rocket fires energy beams from his cannon, Jacob firing ecto-beams from his Fenton Machine Blaster, and Bucky firing his machine gun.

"Come and get some, space dogs!" Rocket yelled.

"We're surrounded! Barnes, pick the talking raccoon up and spin in a circle!" Jacob said as he got on one knee.

Bucky did what Jacob told and picked Rocket up and spun in a circle while all three fired their weapons.

"Come on! Get some! Get some! Come on! Get some!" Rocket said as he fires his cannon before being let go.

"Good job, guys." Jacob said as he continues to firing his Fenton Machine Blaster.

"How much for the gun?" Rocket asked, interested in Bucky's gun.

"Not for sale." Bucky replied as he fires his gun.

"Okay. How much for the arm?" Rocket asked, interested in Bucky's cybernetic arm.

However, Bucky walked off, much to Rocket's annoyance.

"Oh, I'll get that arm." Rocket said before facing Jacob. "How much for that gun?"

"Uh, not for sale as well." Jacob said as he walked off, still weird out to see a raccoon talking.

"Oh, I'm getting that gun." Rocket muttered.

Meanwhile, Thor slaughter many Outriders with Stormbreaker before he gets reunited with Steve.

"New haircut?" Steve said, noticed Thor's new hair style.

"Noticed you've copied my beard." Thor said, noticing Steve's beard as Groot impaled three Outriders with his arm. "By the way, this is a friend of mine, Tree."

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"I am Steve Rogers." Steve introduced himself.

Meanwhile, Sam Manson and Tucker were blasting the Outriders when they saw Thor introduce Groot to Steve.

"Hey, Sam. A tree talks and has feelings. Your ultra-recyclo vegetarian ideals is now worthless." Tucker said.

"Shut up, Tucker! I saw a talking raccoon, and now is not the time for the meat-veggie debate!" Sam Manson said before blasting an Outrider.

Sam Manson and Tucker continue to blast the Outriders with their Fenton blasters and were doing a great job in their first fight against aliens.

"Tucker, heads up!" Sam Manson said before blasting a Outrider that was about to strike Tucker.

"Thanks, Sam." Tucker said.

Danny then blasted two Outriders that were about to attack both Tucker and Sam Manson.

"You two all right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Thanks man." Tucker replied.

"We're good. Thanks for the backup, Danny." Sam Manson said.

"Sure thing, gotta make sure you two get out of this alive." Danny said.

"You just do your thing, Danny." Sam Manson said before she and Danny share a kiss before Danny flew off to find Dani and Sam Manson continue to blast the Outriders with Tucker.

Meanwhile, Jazz was blasting the Outriders with her Ecto-Skeleton. She has just grabbed one Outrider before tossing it at a large group of Outriders, knocking them down. Jazz then shot a powerful ecto-beam from her suit's hands at them, killing them. Jazz then saw another large group of Outriders. She then made a big leap before stomping on them, crushing them to death.

"Danny was right, fighting aliens are fun." Jazz said.

At the same time, Maddie has just slice a Outrider with her double bladed sword as Jack has blasted another with his blaster. One Outrider then tackled Jack to the ground and Jack tries to fight it off.

"Get away from him!" Maddie said as she stabs the Outrider with her sword.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks." Jack said as he gets up.

Jack then noticed one Outrider was about to strike Maddie.

"Maddie, look out!" Jack said as he push her out of the way and punch the Outrider with a single punch before he blasted it with his blaster.

"Thanks, honey." Maddie said.

Meanwhile, Venus and Sierra were battling a large group of Outriders. The two were doing a great job in blasting them. One Outrider tried to swipe Sierra, but she managed to duck, giving Venus the opportunity to give a right hook to the face. Sierra then aim her blaster to the Outrider's stomach and pulled the trigger, killing it. Two Outriders were about to strike the two women, but they were immediately blasted by Jacob and Dani.

"Thanks, guys." Sierra and Venus said.

"No problem." Jacob said as he kills another Outrider.

"Who knew you and I will be fighting aliens together in order to save the universe, Jacob." Dani said.

"Well, let's hope we get out of this battle alive, my love." Jacob said as he and Dani share a kiss and Jacob continue to blast the Outriders and Dani flew off to find Danny.

Meanwhile, Victoria, David and Trevor were blasting the Outriders and using their extraordinary teamwork. One Outrider tried to swipe Victoria, but she managed to duck before rolling between its legs. Victoria then gave a powerful kick to the Outrider, knocking it down. David, who was flying his jetpack, flew down towards the fallen Outrider and use his feet to crush its head. He then immediately shot his blaster at another incoming Outrider. Another Outrider was about to strike the two, but Trevor managed to grab its legs before dragging it back. He then stab it with a knife, killing it.

"This is like battling the Harvesters last year at Washington D.C.!" Victoria said as she blasted one Outrider.

"And at the Keep with the alternate Team Phantom three weeks ago!" David said as he blasted another Outrider.

"Well, these aliens aren't that any different to the Harvesters. Easy to kill." Trevor said as he gave a right hook to an Outrider.

Elsewhere at the battle, Daranak and Salzer were using all of their ghost powers against the Outriders alongside Thor.

"Well, Salzer, you finally got your dream come true, we're at Earth!" Daranak said before blasting an Outrider.

"I know, although I wish we could've visit under different circumstances! I gotta thank Thor after this!" Salzer said as she blasted an Outrider with an ecto-blast. "I have to admit, Earth is nice and a little bit feels like home!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Salzer!" Thor said.

Daranak and Salzer continue to blast the Outriders and help Thor out. The two Nova Twins and Guardians were killing the Outriders as much as they can. Daranak has just gave a powerful ecto-energy strike to one Outrider that was about to attack him. He then flew at top speed before shooting a powerful yellow ecto-energy blast at another Outrider. Daranak's eyes then turn pupiless yellow before he started to spin and summoning his Nova Tornado. The tornado picked up some nearby Outriders and got spun inside before being blasted by yellow ecto-blasts before Daranak stop spinning. Daranak was then surrounded by Outriders. He then use his repulsion field energy power to send a powerful yellow pulse of energy from all directions, killing the surrounding Outriders. Daranak's eyes then turn light blue before he use his ghost ice powers to freeze three Outriders. Daranak then use his pyrokinesis powers and shot a ball of ectoplasmic fire at all three frozen Outriders. One Outrider was about swipe Daranak, but Daranak went intangible, making the Outrider pass harmlessly through. The Outrider was then blasted by a yellow ecto-energy ball by Salzer. One Outrider was about tackle Salzer, but she did a spectral body split, making the Outrider pass harmlessly. Salzer then formed a ecto-rope before wrapping it at the Outrider. She then send a Ghost Stinger, electrocuting the Outrider to death. Salzer's eyes then turn light blue before she use her ghost ice powers to freeze one Outrider. Salzer then use her pyrokinesis powers and shot a ball of ectoplasmic fire at the frozen Outrider. Salzer's eyes then turn pupiless yellow before she started to spin like a figure skater before summoning her Nova Tornado. The tornado also picked up some nearby Outriders and got spun inside before being blasted by yellow ecto-blasts before Salzer stopped spinning. The twin Nova siblings then reunited with Thor as he was also surrounded by Outriders. Before the Outriders can attack, they were suddenly blasted by green ecto-energy blasts by Danny and Dani. The two Phantom Twins and Avengers were also killing the Outriders as they can as Thor, Daranak and Salzer look on. Danny has shot several green ecto-disks at several Outriders, killing them. His eyes then turn red and his hair caught fire as he summons his Phantom Flame. He then use his pyrokinesis powers to send out a torrent of green ghost fire out of the ground, sending several Outriders into the air before shooting some flame blasts from his hands, burning another group of Outriders. Danny's hair return to normal and his eyes turn back to their normal green before he use his telekinesis powers to rip some Outriders apart. One Outrider was about to tackle Danny, but it got blasted by a Asgardian energy flash that was shot by Dani. Dani's dark blue eyes return to their normal green before she shot her flaming hair at several Outriders. She then gave a powerful ecto-energy strike to one Outrider before she shot a ghost ray from her feet, killing several of them. Dani's eyes then turn red and her flaming hair grew longer as she summon her Phantom Flame. Dani then summon a flame on her fist before using her pryokinesis powers and slam her fist into the ground, causing a flame to travel from the ground towards some Outriders, burning them. Danny and Dani then work together to attack and destroy the remaining Outriders that were surrounding them, Thor, Daranak and Salzer. One Outrider tried to swipe Dani, but she swoop kicked the alien to the ground. The Outrider tried to get back to its feet when Dani moved to the side as Danny charged at the alien and gave a powerful right hook ecto-energy strike. Danny and Dani then send a powerful combined ecto-energy blast and kill another Outrider before facing Thor.

"Glad to see that you're alive and well, Thor." Danny said.

"Glad to see you again, Phantoms." Thor greeted.

"So, who's your new friends?" Dani asked, pointing towards Daranak and Salzer.

"I'm actually glad you all are here so that I can formally introduce you all to one another." Thor said. "Danny, Danielle, I want you to meet Daranak and Salzer Xander, also known as Daranak and Salzer Nova, from the planet Xandar. They're also twin siblings." Thor introduced before facing the Xanders. "Daranak, Salzer, I want you meet some Human friends of mine and Avengers. Meet Danny and Danielle Fenton, also known as Danny and Dani Phantom, they are twin siblings in a way, and the two people that I said you might wanna meet." Thor said.

"Nice to meet you two." Daranak said.

"Same. And welcome to Earth." Danny said as he blasted an Outrider.

"There are one thing you all have in common." Thor said.

"What's that?" Dani and Salzer asked before they blasted an Outrider of their own.

"Well, you all are half ghost." Thor said before using Stormbreaker to slice an Outrider.

"WHAT?!" Danny, Dani, Daranak and Salzer said in unison.

"No way, half alien-half ghost hybirds from space? Prove it." Danny said before he gave a ecto-energy strike to an Outrider.

Daranak and Salzer immediately changed into their Xandarian forms, surprising Danny and Dani.

"You're half ghost hybirds as well?!" Danny said, completely in shock to learn that there are half ghost hybirds from another planet.

"I didn't think there would be half ghost hybirds from space!" Dani said, also completely in shock.

"What about you two? There's no way you two are half Human-half ghost hybirds." Daranak said.

Danny and Dani immediately changed into their Human forms, surprising Daranak and Salzer.

"What?! You two are also half ghost hybirds?!" Daranak and Salzer said, completely in shock to learn that there are more half ghost hybirds, two of them being Humans.

"I didn't know there are even more half ghost hybirds in existence! I thought my sister and I were the only ones!" Daranak said, completely in shock.

"And a half Human-half ghost hybird?! I didn't think that was even possible!" Salzer said, also completely in shock.

"Doesn't matter. We all use are ghost powers for good, and right now, we got a situation to deal with." Danny said as he shot an ecto-blast on an Outrider.

"Well, since we all use are ghost powers for good, it will be a pleasure to fight alongside you two." Daranak said.

"Definitely. We need to know more about each other once all of this is over." Salzer said.

"When we get of this alive." Dani said with a smirk.

Danny, Dani, Daranak and Salzer then look to see some Outriders starting to surround them.

"You ready to finish this?" Daranak asked with a smirk.

"You wanna ask questions, or you wanna kick some butt?" Dani asked with a smirk.

"I take the latter." Salzer said with a smirk.

"Nice to have some allied half ghost hybirds to fight with us, especially when they're from another planet." Danny said with a smirk.

Danny and Dani high-five Daranak and Salzer before they all got into combat pose.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny and Dani said their battle cry before the familiar bright rings appear around their waists and traveled up and down, changing them back into their ghost forms.

"IT'S GHOST TIME!" Daranak and Salzer said their battle cry before the familiar bright rings appear around their waists and traveled up and down, changing them back into their ghost forms.

The Phantom Twins and the Nova Twins then charged towards the Outriders to help Thor. They immediately started blasting them with green or yellow ecto-blasts. Danny has just gave a powerful ecto-energy strike to one Outrider before Daranak finish it off with a ecto disk. Daranak's eyes turn light blue before he use his ghost ice powers to freeze four Outriders before Dani blasted them with her flaming white hair. Dani then form a ecto-rope before she wraps it around one Outrider before Salzer shot a ectoplasmic ball of fire at it, killing it. Salzer then fired a powerful yellow ecto-blast and then she ducked down just as Danny jumped over her and gave a powerful ecto-energy strike to an Outrider that was about to strike his new half ghost ally.

The battle continues on and the battle was turning in favor of the Avengers, the four Guardians and the Wakandan army, but it became short lived as the Outriders send a force of bladed war machines resembling enormous circular sawblades called the Threshers. Burrowing underneath the Wakandan energy barrier, the Threshers wreaked havoc across the Wakandan army, which T'Challa noticed.

"Fall back! Fall back, now!" T'Challa ordered.

"SAM! DAD, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Danny yelled as he noticed Sam Manson and Jack directly in the path of the Threshers.

Sam Manson and Jack look to see a Thresher coming right towards them. Just as they were about to get shredded, Daranak grabbed Sam Manson and Salzer embraced Jack before they turn them and themselves intangible and the Threshers passed safely through. The Threshers then started to split up. Observing from Shuri's lab, Wanda realized that her allies were once again outmatched and realized that something needs to be done. Back at the field, Rhodey, Sam Wilson and Valerie were trying to take down the Threshers.

"Focus that fire on the left flank, Sam. You too, Valerie." Rhodey said.

"I'm doing it." Sam Wilson said as he flies and fires his machine guns at a Thresher.

"We're trying." Valerie said as she flies her hoverboard and fired some ecto-rays at a Thresher as Rhodey joined in on the attack.

Rhodey, Sam Wilson and Valerie focus their fire on the Thresher, managing to bring it down. Meanwhile, Natasha and Okoye were dealing with some Outriders of their own as a large wave of Threshers were heading towards them. The two women braced themselves and just as they thought it was the end, Wanda, who has abandoned her post, used her telekinesis powers to stop and disable the wave of Threshers, rescuing Natasha and Okoye. Spotting an approaching force of Outriders, Wanda continue to use her telekinesis powers and threw the Threshers into the Outriders, crushing them instantly.

"Why was she up there all this time?" Okoye asked.

However, Wanda has been spotted by Proxima Midnight and realized that she has left an opening for the Black Order.

"She's on the field. Take it." Proxima Midnight ordered.

Inside the lab, Corvus Glaive is actually alive and well. Corvus Glaive launched his attack, having covertly infiltrated Shuri's lab and killing several guards, which got Ayo, the head of security for T'Challa, and Shuri's attention. Shuri started to work faster as Ayo gets quickly incapacitated. However, Shuri managed to shut down the work and enable Vision to be active again. She then deploy her vibranium gauntlets and fired blasts of sonic energy at Corvus Glaive, as Ayo got back into the fight. However, Shuri and Ayo are quickly incapacitated. Vision then furiously tackled Corvus Glaive, crashing through the window and both fall out into the surrounding forests near the battlefield, which Sam Wilson noticed.

"Guys, we got a Vision situation here." Sam Wilson informed before he was tackled down by an Outrider.

"Somebody get to Vision!" Steve said before he gave a powerful punch to an Outrider and eventually gets tackled by another.

"I got him!" Bruce said as he flies towards Vision's position.

"Dani and I are on our way! Valerie get on the ground and help out the others!" Danny ordered as Salzer blasted an Outrider that was about to attack him.

"And now!" Dani said as she tackled a Outrider that was about to attack Daranak.

"Roger." Valerie said.

"On my way." Wanda said.

Before Wanda can move to help Vision, she was ambushed by Proxima Midnight. Midnight then turn Wanda so she can face her.

"He'll die alone. As will you." Proxima Midnight threatened.

"She's not alone." Natasha countered.

Proxima Midnight looks to her left to see Natasha ready to fight. She then looks at her right to see Okoye aiming her spear, and she looks behind her to see Valerie, also ready to fight and removing her helmet. Proxima Midnight yelled before charging towards Natasha. Okoye and Valerie then engaged Proxima Midnight to help Natasha, making it a lengthy three-on-one melee.

Meanwhile, Corvus Glaive continued to assault the weakened Vision, joined by Cull Obsidian, who assaulted Vision with his hammer. However, Bruce quickly arrived to assist his fellow Avenger.

"Oh, no, you don't. This isn't gonna be like New York, pal. This suit's already kicked the crap outta the Hulk." Bruce said.

Cull Obsidian then attacked Bruce, using his hammer to strike the suit, and cause one of the repulsors to get activated.

"What? No! No!" Bruce yelled as he and Cull Obsidian gets boosted away, falling into a nearby waterfall. "Guys! Vision needs backup, now!" Bruce said as he continues to fight Cull Obsidian and tries to get Hulk to come out. "Hulk? Hulk, I know you like making your entrance at the last second. Well, this is it, man. This is the last, last second."

However, Cull Obsidian began to gain the upper hand, severing the Hulkbuster's left arm, making Bruce desperate.

"Hulk! Hulk! Hulk!" Bruce pleaded.

Suddenly, Bruce face turn green as Hulk came out.

"No!" Hulk hollered before he returned back to Bruce.

"Oh, screw you, you big, green asshole! I'll do it myself!" Bruce said in frustration.

Bruce then charged towards Cull Obsidian.

"Come on! Yeah!" Bruce said before he punched Obsidian.

Bruce then gave several punches to Cull Obsidian. Bruce was about to send another punch when Cull Obsidian blocked the attack and gave a powerful punch, sending Bruce several feet away before crashing to the ground. Cull Obsidian then retracted a sword and was about to go for the kill when Bruce managed to trap Obsidian's arm in the severed Hulkbuster arm.

"See ya!" Bruce said as he activated the arm's repulsor thruster.

The armor arm's thruster sent Cull Obsidian flying into the sky where he was grinded against the inside of the energy barrier, causing part of Obsidian to burn away before the gauntlet exploded, killing him.

"Hulk, we got a lot to figure out, pal." Bruce muttered.

Meanwhile, in the forests above, Corvus Glaive continued to torment Vision, stabbing and further crippling the android.

"I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man." Corvus Glaive said as he removed his spear from Vision's body.

Before Corvus Glaive can harm Vision any further, Steve managed to arrive in time and tackle Glaive to the ground, making him drop his spear.

"Get outta here!" Steve said before he struck Glaive with his Wakandan shield. "Go!"

Meanwhile, Proxima Midnight continue to battle Natasha, Okoye and Valerie. Proxima Midnight began to gain the upper hand, downing the three women. Proxima Midnight was about to kill Natasha, but she managed to block the blow. Before Midnight can react, Wanda use her telekinesis powers and managed to grab Proxima Midnight before throwing her into the path of a passing Thresher overhead, causing Midnight to be gruesomely shredded.

"That was really gross." Natasha said since Proxima Midnight's blue blood splattered on her face.

"Yeah, definitely." Valerie said.

Back at the forest, Steve continue to battle Corvus Glaive, now the last remaining member of the Black Order. Glaive then knocked down Steve, and just before he can cause more harm. Danny arrived and tackled Glaive in a spear-like fashion to assist Steve. The two got up and engaged in close combat. Corvus Glaive swung his spear, but Danny caught it before he gave a powerful punch to the face. Danny gave more punches before Corvus Glaive struck Danny back. Glaive was about to kill Danny with his spear, but Danny went intangible, making Glaive lose his balance. Corvus Glaive then repeatedly swung his spear at a intangible Danny, giving Dani a chance to sneak attack on him, kicking him hard to the ground. Danny and Dani continued their attacked on Glaive until they were overpowered. Steve then got back up and continue to fight Glaive. Steve managed to disarm Glaive, but was quickly overpowered. Before Corvus Glaive could kill Steve, he was suddenly impaled from behind by his own spear, and killed by Vision, putting an end to the Black Order. Danny and Dani recovered and went to help Steve up.

"You okay, Cap?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Steve said before he, as well as Danny and Dani, went to help Vision up.

"You okay, Vision?" Dani asked.

"I thought I told you to go." Steve said.

"I'm okay, Danielle. And we don't trade lives, Captain." Vision said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. And there it is! Danny and Dani Phantom, and Daranak and Salzer Nova finally meet each other! What did you all think? Well, the battle is getting intense and now all of the Black Order is now killed. Next chapter, we'll head back to Titan and see the awesome duel between Thanos and Doctor Strange, as well as Thanos and Iron Man. We're getting close to the end and sadly the Snap and Team Phantom member deaths. Uploads will still be slow since I'm waiting for the Avengers 4 trailer, which hopefully it will be released soon. Reason I uploaded this chapter is so you can see the big moment. Please review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Time Stone

**Before we get started, how about the Captain Marvel and the Avengers 4 trailer, now known as Avengers: End Game?! They were awesome. We also got the Spider-Man: Far From Home trailer coming soon as well. Well, I finally now know the subtitle, now uploads will resume normally. After this chapter, we have two chapters left, plus the post-credit scene chapter. Anyway, replies to my awesome reviewers/DPxMCU fans.**

 **Spoopy Astro: Thank you for the reviews. Also, for one of them, I'm not an expert on DC Comics since I'm more towards Marvel and I don't know anything about Young Justice, but you should check out Davidscrazy234's Danny Phantom crossover series with Young Justice.**

 **KuriMaster13: This was planned.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you, and love the reactions. :)**

 **Davidscrazy234: Thanks, man. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **Coco Baldwin: Well, he did gotta beaten by Thanos.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you so much. :)**

 **R.E.W. 4: Yes, the Ghost Zone will be affected as well. In the DPxMCU Universe, the Ghost Zone is the flipped side of the whole universe, not just Earth.**

 **WE ARE V3NOM: I saw and it was awesome. :D**

 **Guest: Please do not rush me. If there's one thing I do not like, it's getting rushed. It's starting to get annoying.**

 **Here is chapter 13 everybody. :)**

Chapter 13: The Time Stone.

Back on Titan, Peter Parker is trying to save the unconscious Guardians Peter Quill, Drax and Nebula, as well as Mantis from the falling meteor fragments that Thanos cause to Titan's moon. He successfully managed to save Mantis and Drax.

"I got you. I got you. I'm sorry I can't remember anybody's names." Peter Parker said before saving Peter Quill.

Meanwhile, a recovered Stephen had managed to dodge the meteors thanks to the Cloak of Levitation before confronting Thanos and the two began a ferocious duel. Stephen launch the first strike, casting a spell of lighting bolts called the Bolts of Balthakk at Thanos. However, Thanos leap into the air to avoid them before he retaliated by using his Infinity Gauntlet to blast a beam of energy from the Power Stone. However Stephen managed to countered the attack by opening a gateway to the Mirror Dimension to absorb the beam, before pushing the gateway at Thanos in a bid to trap him. Thanos however use the Power Stone to destroy the gateway. He then use the Space Stone to collect the gateway's remnants before blasting it back at Stephen in the form of a destructive black hole. Thinking quickly, Stephen cast a spell to transmute the singularity into a swarm of butterflies, confusing Thanos. Suddenly, multiple arms appear around Stephen as he cast the Images of Ikonn, sending out multiple duplicates of himself to surround Thanos. The real Stephen and the duplicates then restrain Thanos with hundreds of Eldritch Whips. However, Thanos managed to activate the Soul and Power Stones to instantly destroy the Stephen duplicates and briefly sunder the real Stephen's Astral Form from his body. Thanos then activate the Space and Reality Stones to pull a part of Titan's surface and Stephen to his hand before he could react.

"You're full of tricks, wizard. Yet you never once used your greatest weapon." Thanos said, before he took the Eye of Agamotto and crush it, only to find that it is empty and the Time Stone is not seen. "A fake."

Thanos then threw Stephen to the ground. Before he can finish Stephen off, his Infinity Gauntlet was restrained by a nanotech clamp that was launched by Tony. The last Avenger standing then showed up to confront the Titan.

"You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna lose it." Tony said.

"Stark." Thanos said, knowing Tony's name thanks to the Soul Stone.

"You know me?" Tony asked, couldn't believe that Thanos knows his name.

"I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge." Thanos replied.

"My only curse is you." Tony said.

Tony then launch multiple missiles at Thanos.

"Come on!" Thanos said as he use his gauntlet to brace for impact.

Tony then attacked Thanos by using his enhanced boosters before he can recover. Anchoring his feet to the ground, Tony immediately struck Thanos again with repulsor-powered battering rams, beating him back into a wall. Thanos, however recovered quickly and retaliated by ripping off Tony's helmet with his bare hand. Tony managed to reformed his helmet just in time as Thanos punched him to the ground. Thanos then quickly ripped the clamp from his Infinity Gauntlet, and immediately blasted Tony with a concentrated beam from the Power Stone. However, Tony managed to block and sidestep the blast by materializing a shield from his suit. Tony then boosted himself towards Thanos in a renewed assault and swiftly pinned the Infinity Gauntlet to the ground using a foot clamp before twisting around and pummeling Thanos' face with a repulsor-boosted hammer, with enough force to make him bleed. Thanos look to see his purple blood.

"All that for a drop of blood." Thanos taunted.

Thanos then effortlessly ripped the Infinity Gauntlet free from Tony's hold, flipping the Avenger onto his back. Thanos began to brutally beat Tony with his fists, breaking off more and more of his armor with each strike. With Tony helpless to resist, Thanos followed with a point-blank blast with the Power Stone to the Avenger's abdomen, sending him flying and heavily damaging his armor. Desperate and missing much of the upper half of his armor, Tony attempted to hold off the advancing Thanos with his repulsors, relocating the nanites in his leg armor to form new arm repulsors, but to no avail. Closing in, Thanos began beating Tony once again, destroying his helmet. Tony attempted to defend himself with his bare hands, only for Thanos to grab and trap his left hand. Tony immediately shifted the nanites from his left arm to his right arm to form a blade in a last-ditch attempt to fight back. Tony then attempted to stabbed Thanos. However, Thanos simply tore the blade from Tony's hand and ruthlessly stabbed him in the abdomen. Tony groan in pain and tried to breathe for air as Thanos cradled his head in his gauntlet covered hand.

"You have my respect, Stark. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive. I hope they remember you." Thanos said.

Thanos then aim his Infinity Gauntlet, the four stones glowed brightly, at Tony as he prepares to kill him until...

"Stop." Stephen said, gaining Thanos' attention. "Spare his life and I will give you the stone."

"No tricks." Thanos warned before aiming his gauntlet at Stephen.

"Don't." Tony pleaded.

Despite Tony's pleas to not give in, Stephen revealed the Time Stone, having disguised it as a star in Titan's sky, and surrendered it to Thanos. Thanos inserted the Time Stone into the thumb slot of the Infinity Gauntlet. He groan as he immediately felt the power of the Time Stone course through him from the Infinity Gauntlet.

"One to go." Thanos said.

Suddenly, Thanos was attacked by a awakened and enraged Peter Quill, who began to wildly fire at him with his Quad Blasters. Thanos remained unfazed and activated the Space Stone and vanished through a portal.

"Where is he?" Peter Quill asked as Tony healed his stab wound by using the last of his nanites and look at him, making Peter Quill look in horror. "Did we just lose?"

Tony didn't reply and instead look at Stephen.

"Why would you do that?" Tony asked.

"We're in the endgame now." Stephen replied.

 **And that's the end of the chapter. That was an awesome duel between Thanos and Doctor Strange, and I gasped when Thanos stabbed Tony. Doctor Strange have said and spoiled the Avengers 4 subtitle before we even knew it. Well, Thanos got the Time Stone and has one more to go. The end is near. Next chapter, Thanos arrives in Wakanda, battle the Avengers, get the Mind Stone, getting all six Infinity Stones and snap his fingers. Please review. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: The End Game

**I cannot believe this! I have received 100 reviews for this story! Once again, I never thought it would even have this many. This is the third DPxMCU story to get this many reviews and the third in my fanfiction career to get this many. It now joins DPxMCU stories GHOSTLY AVENGER And DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN on having 100 reviews or over and will be the second highest reviewed DPxMCU story. I would like to thank you all for your tremendous and incredible support in this story as well as the DPxMCU series. Anyway, before we get started, I have to get this out. So lots of people are asking me whether I'll be having a "trailer" for the next DPxMCU story at the end of this story, just like I did at the end of my previous DPxMCU story DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR. Well, the answer will be no. Once this story is complete, anything related to the next DPxMCU story will be top secret. So, any questions involving the story, character roles, etc, I'm not gonna answer any of them. The only thing you will see that involves the story is the poster, which you've already seen if you have a Facebook page, the title, a concept artwork I'm working on and the story cover, which they along with the poster will be uploaded soon on my Facebook and Deviantart page. Anything else, it will be top secret, so you'll have to endure a long wait for almost a year. Anyway, replies to my awesome reviews/DPxMCU fans.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Wait till the next chapter. :(**

 **KuriMaster13: Never thought about that.**

 **Davidscrazy234: No problem, my friend. :)**

 **WE ARE V3NOM: As said in the author's note above, no.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love your reactions. :)**

 **Spoopy Astro: Thank you. :)**

 **Guest 1: As said in the author's note above, no, and it's way too early to think about when the next story will be publish.**

 **Kimera20: It's getting intense. :)**

 **To one particular Guest reviewer who has probably reviewed twice, do not tell me to update a new chapter and DO NOT rush me. I cannot upload a new chapter every 24 hours. I have to make last minute changes/updates and include authors notes, and I need to hear from the reviewers in order for me to reply to them. You will wait and I will upload a new chapter when I think the chapter is good to be uploaded. Now, you may be the one who gave me the 100th review, but I will not recognized you as the 100th reviewer for that rush review. You will wait. One more time and I will not be replying to you. I try to warn you and try be nice, but I am also a no non-sense person and I will not be rushed.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 14 everybody.**

Chapter 14: The End Game.

At the battlefield in Wakanda, with the remaining members of the Black Order killed, the leaderless Outriders were fleeing back to their dropships in a desperate attempt to escape. However, Thor, Daranak and Salzer and the Wakandan Air Force gave pursuit. Thor use Stormbreaker to destroy the dropships, Daranak and Salzer using their ghost abilities to destroy the dropships and the Wakanda Air Force fired energy beams. They destroyed the dropships one by one as they attempted to flee to space. With the Outrider army utterly defeated, Wanda arrived at Vision's location.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked.

Suddenly, Vision felt a piercing pain from the Mind Stone.

"What? What is it?" Wanda asked.

"He's here." Vision warned.

Suddenly, unnatural winds began to blow, making Steve, Danny and Dani sensed the incoming threat.

"We better get everyone to regroup." Dani said.

"Everyone, on my position. We have incoming." Steve ordered on his comlink.

"All of Team Phantom. Regroup to Steve's, Dani's and mine position. Daranak, Salzer, care to join us?" Danny said.

 _"On our way."_ Daranak replied through the comlink.

Moments later, all the Avengers and four Guardians converge in the forest, with everyone cut, bruised and bleeding, bleeding green ectoplasm in Danny's, Dani's, Daranak's and Salzer's case. As everyone converge, Danny's team noticed Daranak and Salzer.

"Hey, you're the two that saved Sam and I earlier." Jack said.

"You have ghost powers?" Sam Manson asked.

"Guys, meet Daranak and Salzer Xander, better known as Daranak and Salzer Nova. Long story short, Dani and I just met them, they're from another planet and they're half ghost as well." Danny said.

"What?!" all of Team Phantom said, completely in shock.

"No time for explanations." Daranak said.

"We got incoming." Salzer said as everyone noticed the unnatural winds.

"What the hell?" Natasha muttered.

Suddenly, everyone noticed a portal opening and Thanos himself stepped through it, arriving on Wakanda. Everyone look at Thanos and noticed the Infinity Gauntlet and the five Infinity Stones. Thanos look and stared at the Mind Stone, his final objective, and at the heroes that stood between him and his goal.

"Cap, Danny, Danielle. That's him." Bruce informed.

Steve then prepped his Wakandan shield and Danny's and Dani's fists glow green while Daranak's and Salzer's glowed yellow.

"Eye's up. Stay sharp." Steve reminded.

"Okay, it's official, I hate gem-powered gauntlets!" Danny hollered in anger.

"You can say that again, big bro." Dani said.

Thanos began to slowly advance towards his objective. Bruce attempt to strike first, leaping furiously at Thanos, but Thanos use the Space Stone to make Bruce intangible, making him tumbled helplessly through Thanos and into a solid rock cliff, where he became imprisoned. Thanos then blasted Steve aside with a shockwave from the Power Stone. Danny and Dani then shot some ecto-energy blasts at Thanos, but Thanos use the Space Stone to deflect the shots before blasting the Phantom Twins aside with a shockwave from the Power Stone. T'Challa then leaped for Thanos' throat. However, Thanos merely grabbed the king in mid-air by the throat before brutally punched him to the ground. Daranak then flew at top speed at Thanos attempting to send a powerful ecto-energy strike, but Thanos gave a powerful punch to Daranak instead, knocking him down to the ground. Salzer then charged at Thanos, blasting some ecto-energy blasts, but Thanos blasted her aside with the Power Stone. Sam Wilson attempted to provide air support, only to be incapacitated and grounded by the Space Stone. All of this made Vision realized that the Avengers are no match for Thanos.

"Wanda." Vision called, gaining Wanda's attention. "It's time."

"No." Wanda said.

"They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can. Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone." Vision said, trying to reason with Wanda.

"Don't." Wanda said.

"You must do it. Wanda, please. We are out of time." Vision pleaded.

"I can't." Wanda said.

"Yes, you can. You can. If he gets the stone, half the universe dies. It's not fair. It shouldn't be you, but it is." Vision said as Wanda aims her hand and started to weep. "It's all right. You could never hurt me. I just feel you."

Wanda's hand glowed red before shooting a hex bolt onto the Mind Stone. As Wanda began the process of destroying the stone, Thanos continued to steadily advance, defeating the Avengers one by one. Rhodey shot his armor's machine guns at Thanos, but Thanos deflected the shots with the Space Stone before he simply crushed Rhodey's armor telekinetically, flinging him aside. Bucky arrived to reinforce, firing on Thanos, who simply blasted him aside with the Power Stone. Sam Manson and Tucker started firing their ecto-blasters at Thanos, who once again use the Power Stone to blast them aside. Maddie then threw her doubled blade sword as Jack fired his ecto-blaster at Thanos. However, Thanos use the Power Stone to blast the double-bladed sword, as well as Jack and Maddie aside. Jacob then charged towards Thanos, firing multiple ecto-beams. Thanos just simply use the Power Stone once more to blast Jacob aside, making him hit a tree in the process. Jazz then attempted to strike Thanos, but he use the Space Stone to make her intangible and imprisoned her at the rock cliff. Valerie then provided air support, but Thanos use the Reality Stone to make Valerie's hoverboard disappear before he use the Power Stone to blast her aside. Sierra, Venus and the Phantom Blasters fired their ecto-blasters, but Thanos use the Space Stone to deflect the blasts before using the Power Stone to send a powerful shockwave and blasted them aside. Natasha and Okoye moved in, with Okoye throwing her spear at Thanos' head. Thanos however blasted the spear and Okoye aside with the Power Stone before using the Reality Stone to trap Natasha in a cage of rock before she could react. Groot attempted to restrain Thanos using his vines, but to no avail. As Wanda continue to pool energy into the Mind Stone, Thanos was engaged once again by Danny and Dani in a desperate attempt to buy time. Dani gave a powerful ecto-energy strike to Thanos, but didn't knock him down. Thanos once again blasted Dani aside with the Power Stone, making her crash into a tree. Danny then attacked Thanos more. He shot multiple ecto-energy blasts, ecto-disks, ecto-balls, and use his Asgardian, ice and fire powers, but has little affect. Thanos then tried to attack Danny, but he get a grip on the Infinity Gauntlet and tries to hold it back, momentarily surprising Thanos. Danny then started to push the gauntlet back away from him screaming, but Thanos swiftly gave a powerful punch to Danny in the face, knocking him down. Thanos once again advanced towards Wanda until he is once again engaged by Steve, who also desperately attempted to buy time as much as he can and, much to Thanos's shock, was able to land a few hits on him with his Wakandan Shields and also block his Infinity Gauntlet hand, but Thanos also swiftly dispatches Steve with a single punch, leaving Wanda left to defend Vision. Desperately, Wanda held Thanos back with a beam of energy to stall him further, who continued to slowly advance while blocking the beam with the Space Stone. However, he was too late, and with a final confession of love to Wanda, Vision peacefully shut his eyes as the Mind Stone's structure began to destabilize, and finally shatter in a violent explosion, disintegrating itself and Vision completely. Wanda had succeeded, and the Mind Stone was finally destroyed. As Wanda lay on the ground, heartbroken, Thanos could only stare at the barren crater where Vision had once remained and remain calm to Wanda.

"I understand, my child. Better than anyone." Thanos said.

"You could never." Wanda bitterly retorted.

"Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now is no time at all." Thanos said.

Thanos then use his Infinity Gauntlet to activate the Time Stone and using its powers to reverse Vision's destruction and restoring the Mind Stone, making Wanda look in horror.

"No!" Wanda said in horror.

Before Wanda could stop him, Thanos easily flung her aside. Thanos then grabbed Vision by the throat and slowly ripped the Mind Stone from his head, killing him a second time. Flinging Vision's lifeless corpse aside, Thanos then slowly inserted the Mind Stone into the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos scream as the Infinity Stones' combined energies flowed through his body. Thanos then admired the Infinity Gauntlet, having finally completed his quest. Before Thanos can activate it, he was blasted to the ground by a powerful lighting blast from a vengeful Thor. Thanos unleashed an energy blast from all six Infinity Stones on Thor, who powered Stormbreaker with all his electrical power and then hurled it with all his might at Thanos. The power of the fully enchanted axe quickly overwhelmed the beam and Thanos could do nothing to stop Stormbreaker from burying itself deep in his chest, making him groan in pain. Landing in front of the severely injured Thanos, Thor proceeded to vengefully gloat to the Titan.

"I told you, you'd die for that." Thor reminded.

Thor then force Stormbreaker deeper into Thanos' chest, causing him further pain and injury. Thanos breathe heavily.

"You should have... You should... You should have gone for the head." Thanos said with a grin as he raises his left arm, making Thor realized his mistake.

"NO!" Thor yelled in horror.

It was too late as Thanos simply snap his fingers and the Infinity Gauntlet activates in a blinding flash of energy.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. RIP Vision. Sucks that he dies, only to come back to life, only to die again. Danny, Dani, Daranak and Salzer have finally met the Mad Titan Thanos, and not in a good way. Well, Thanos has finally did it, he has achieved his goal and collect all six Infinity Stones, and worst, he had managed to snapped his fingers to activate the Infinity Gauntlet. This is it, the next chapter will change the course of the DPxMCU series forever and is the one you all have been anxious, scared and nervously waiting for. Who from Team Phantom will fall victim to the Snap, now officially known as the Decimation? Find out next time in the final chapter. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath

**Well, once again another DPxMCU story must come to an end, and sadly this story ends in tragedy. I'm glad you all enjoy this DPxMCU story. I want to thank all of you for reviewing this story, and I have to say that this has been a success. As said in he author's note in chapter 1, I am so proud with how the DPxMCU series have turn out in the past three years and the amount of the reviews from those that reacted to this series' stories, and I couldn't have honestly done it without the support from you, my readers and fans of this series, who some have ended up becoming my friends. And I am happy with how this story has turned out, and I would like to say thank you. Anyway, as with previous DPxMCU stories, there will be a post credit scene chapter after this one. And as said in the previous chapter, there will be no trailer for the next story. Anyway, replies to my awesome and loyal reviewers/DPxMCU fans.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: I forgot about that, credit goes to you for that suggestion from one of your TUR reviews. And thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Soul Stone is deadly for Halfas and not much to do with the Reality Stone.**

 **Davidscrazy234: Thanks. :)**

 **Kimera20: This chapter was so hard to write. :(**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

 **Well everyone, t** **his is it. The chapter that will change the course of the DPxMCU series forever and is the one you all have been anxious, scared and nervously waiting for. The question you all want an answer. Which Danny Phantom character/OC, more specifically which Team Phantom member, dies? Here's the final chapter everybody!**

Chapter 15: Aftermath.

After activating his Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos passed out and to his great surprise, reawakened in a vast orange void. He realized that he is in the Soul Stone's pocket dimension known as Soulworld and that he's not wearing the gauntlet and has no fatal injury on his chest. Thanos then turns around to see a lone Zen-Whoberi archway and a figure. He approached the archway and figure and realized that the figure is Gamora, as the child he had first met many years ago.

"Daughter?" Thanos called, which the young Gamora turned to face him.

"Did you do it?" Gamora asked calmly.

"Yes." Thanos replied, making Gamora realized the horror that he had finally succeeded but resigned to having been defeated.

"What did it cost?" Gamora asked.

"Everything." Thanos said with a sad smile.

* * *

Thanos has regained consciousness and sees he is back at Wakanda. He also sees the Infinity Gauntlet and his left arm scorched and burned by the immense release of energy. Thor, who is still standing in front of Thanos, however, doesn't see any apparent change.

"What did you do? What'd you do?" Thor demanded.

Thanos however didn't respond and instead gave a mocking smirk before using the Space Stone to teleport himself away from Earth leaving only a confused Thor and a bloody Stormbreaker falling to the ground. Steve got back up, along with Danny and Dani, and started to look around for Thanos' whereabouts.

"Where'd he go? Thor. Where'd he go?" Steve asked, but Thor didn't respond.

"Not only that, what did he do?" Danny asked, but Thor didn't respond.

"What did he do?" Dani asked but Thor once again didn't respond.

"Steve?" Bucky called.

Steve looks at Bucky, and looks on in shock and horror as Bucky suddenly disintegrated into dust in front of his eyes.

"What the heck?!" Dani said in shock and horror.

"What's happening?" Danny said, also in shock and horror.

"Uh, Danny, Danielle?" Tucker called.

Danny and Dani looks at Tucker and looks on in shock and horror as he too suddenly disintegrate into dust.

"Tucker?!" Danny said as he walks to the dust where Tucker once stood.

Thor continue to look in horror as he sees Steve and Danny kneel at the spots where Bucky and Tucker once stood.

At the open field, M'Baku could only watch with horror as Wakandan soldiers around him began to fade and Wakandan jets crashing as their pilots fades to dust. Back at the forest, T'Challa went to aid Okoye.

"Up, General. Up! This is no place to die." T'Challa said as he suddenly disintegrate into dust, before the horror of Okoye's eyes before she gets up to her feet.

"Kumkani?" ( _"My King?")_ Okoye said in horror.

Meanwhile, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer watch in horror as Groot starts to disintegrate.

"I am Groot." Groot said weakly.

"No, Groot!" Salzer said in horror.

"Oh... No, no, no! Groot! no." Rocket said in sadness as Groot turns into dust before his eyes.

"What the heck is happening?!" Daranak asked in horror.

Kneeling over Vision's lifeless body, Wanda also vanished into dust. Hidden in long grass, Sam Wilson also disintegrated into dust as Rhodey called out to him.

"Sam! Sam, where you at?" Rhodey called, not realizing Sam Wilson is already gone.

Meanwhile, Danny and Dani look on in horror as everyone began to turn into dust. The rest of Team Phantom gathered in horror as well and they also found out Tucker's fate, much to Valerie's horror.

"What the heck is happening?!" Valerie asked in horror.

"Uh, guys." Sierra and Venus called.

Danny, Dani and the rest of Team Phantom look on in horror as Sierra and Venus suddenly disintegrated into dust and the emotions started to kick in for Danny and Dani.

"Oh no..." Jack said as he sees himself starting to fade into dust.

"No, Jack!" Maddie said in horror.

"No! Daddy!" Dani said in horror as Jack fades into dust.

Danny however becomes more shock and looks on in horror as Maddie begins to disintegrate into dust.

"Mrs. Fenton!" Sam Manson said in horror.

"No, no! Mom!" Danny said in horror as his beloved mother Maddie fades away into dust.

Danny and Dani then looks at Jazz.

"Jazz?" Danny asked.

"Oh brother..." Jazz said as she suddenly disintegrates into dust inside the ecto-skeleton.

"Dang it, we're finished." Victoria said as she, along with David and Trevor fades into dust.

Danny, Dani, Valerie, Sam Manson and Jacob looks on in horror as they see most of their teammates and loved ones gets turn into dust.

"Oh, man..." Jacob said.

Jacob's comment made Dani sets her eyes on Jacob, who is starting to look at Dani with worry and sadness.

"Jacob?" Dani asked.

"Dani, I love you a lot." Jacob said in sadness.

Dani then looks on in shock and horror as her own boyfriend is suddenly disintegrated into dust.

"No! Jacob!" Dani said in shock and horror.

Dani then collapsed to her knees as the emotions took over her. She began shaking, clearly traumatized, breathing heavily and her heart started to pound faster as she mourns over the demise of her boyfriend Jacob Collins. Danny looks at his sister, still shock over what happen, yet concern for his little twin sister.

"Danny?" Sam Manson called.

Danny looks at Sam Manson and looks on in shock and horror as she is beginning to disintegrate into dust.

"Something's happening to me." Sam Manson said in horror before she collapse to the ground, resting at a nearby tree as she starts to shake in fear of her coming death.

"No, Sam. Not you too." Danny said in horror as he kneel beside Sam Manson.

"Danny, please, help me. Please. Help me." Sam Manson pleaded before she started to weep and embraced Danny tearfully. "I don't wanna die. Danny, please help me. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die."

"Sam, no. Don't leave me." Danny said as he held Sam Manson's hand.

Sam Manson continues to weep as tears fell from her eyes and look at her boyfriend one final time as she accepts her fate.

"Danny, I love you more than anything. Don't forget me." Sam Manson said as she continues to weep and look at Danny tearfully.

"I love you too, Sam." Danny said as his emotions starts to take over.

Danny watches in horror as Sam Manson disintegrates into dust before his own eyes. Danny also collapse and started to shake in horror, clearly traumatized, as well as breathe heavily and his heart started to pound faster as he mourns over the demise of his long time best friend and girlfriend, as well as the rest of his family and friends. There was nothing Danny, Dani and Valerie could do but mourn the demise of their friends and love ones.

* * *

In Titan, Tony, Stephen, Peter Parker, Peter Quill, Mantis, Drax and Nebula were regrouping when Mantis suddenly felt the incoming danger.

"Something's happening." Mantis warned.

Everyone then look in shock and horror as Mantis suddenly disintegrates into dust before their eyes. Drax then looks at his arm to see that he also starting to disintegrate before he looks at Peter Quill.

"Quill?" Drax said before he fades into dust.

"Steady, Quill." Tony said.

"Oh, man." Peter Quill said before he too disintegrates into dust.

"Tony. There was no other way." Stephen informed before he fades into dust.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter Parker called.

Tony look to see that Peter Parker is starting to disintegrate into dust.

"I don't feel so good." Peter Parker said.

"You're all right." Tony said.

"I don't... I don't know what's happening. I don't know." Peter Parker said before he collapsed on Tony, and embraced him tearfully. "I don't want to go. I don't want to go, sir. Please. Please, I don't want to go. I don't want to go."

Peter Parker tearfully pleaded with Tony before he collapsed to the ground and look at Tony as he accepts his fate.

"I'm sorry." Peter Parker said softly.

Tony watches in horror as Peter Parker fades into dust in his hands. In the end, only Nebula and Tony has survived. Tony sat silently and began to mourn.

"He did it." Nebula said solemnly as she sat down to mourn the death of Gamora and her allies, as well as Thanos' victory.

Tony continues to sit down quietly and mourned the death of Peter Parker and his allies.

* * *

Back on Earth, Steve, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey, Danny, Dani, Valerie, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer survived Thanos' mass genocide on half the universe and all are clearly shock, traumatized and sad as they gather around Vision's body.

"What is this? What the hell is happening?" Rhodey asked.

The survivors are unable to do anything but accept defeat and loss. Steve sat on the ground next to the demolished body of Vision as he watch in stun silence.

"Oh, God." Steve said.

* * *

Far away, Thanos returned to a tranquil farm on a distant alien planet, his wounds healed, and his armor hung up on a nearby scarecrow. Finally at peace, he smiled to himself in relief, having finally succeeded in his goal, and, sitting at his porch, calmly watched the sunrise on what he saw as a grateful universe.

 **And that's the end of this story. RIP Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Jacob, Sierra, Venus, Victoria, David and Trevor. And RIP to those Avengers and Guardians that have also fell victim to the Snap. This chapter was so hard to write, but it had to be done. Ohh, the reviews is gonna be interesting. Anyway, as mention in the previous author note, there is an extra chapter which will show the post-credit scenes, which will have more Danny Phantom character/OC deaths, so it's not over yet, and the major story DPxMCU debut of three characters, and Butch Hartman's cameo. Please review this chapter and the post-credit scene chapter. Be sure to also check out my Deviantart page so that you can see my DPxMCU one-shot stories. I will upload more when I get the chance. That's all and I will see you all next year in the next DPxMCU story.**


	16. Post Credit Scenes

In Amity Park, Minnesota, panic is ensuing all across the town as several helicopters and aircraft crashed and many people started to disintegrate into dust, including Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Dani's former classmates, enemies, and A-Listers Marcela Ramirez and Kevin, Tucker's parents, Sam's parents, Sierra's father Antoine Williams, Damon Gray, Jacob's mother Jennifer Collins, and Ms. Tetslaff. One man, Wes Weston, who is a former student of Casper High School when Danny and Jazz attended, was driving around downtown when Thanos' mass genocide of half the universe was occurring. He watches in horror as random people, including those he know, fades into dust. He has just help a man with black hair get back up to his feet when he saw a car crash. He then went to help the occupants of the car before he grabs his phone to call Jazz, unaware of her fate. Wes and Jazz has been secretly dating for a few months now and he was ready to tell the Fentons that he is dating her. Before Wes can make the call, he suddenly started to fade into dust.

"Oh, God..." Wes said before he fades into dust.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, Clockwork was talking to Sojourn, who was visiting him. Suddenly, the two look out to see Skulker's suit riding on the motorcycle that Skulker has gotten for himself. It then crashed into a nearby rock causing the suit to be ejected before it exploded into a fireball. Panic and explosions suddenly broke out as many ghosts are starting to disintegrate into dust, including Desiree, Wulf, Johnny 13, Shadow, Kitty, Princess Dora, Technus, Klemper, Frostbite and some of his yetis, some of the Observants, Archer Ghost, Executioner Ghost, Dairy King, Box Ghost, Bertrand, Behemoth, Freakshow's former slaves Elastica, Goliath and Midget, Walker and some of his goons, and some of the Asgardian draugrs, including Grabacr, Ofnir, Ragnar, Halvar, Siv, and Rigr. Clockwork looks on in horror as he realize what's happening.

"Clockwork." Sojourn called.

Clockwork look to see Sojourn has disintegrated into dust. Clockwork then sees himself starting to disintegrate into dust as well.

"In due time." Clockwork said as he fades into dust.

* * *

Driving in the streets of Atlanta, Georgia, former S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury and Maria Hill were trying to hear any updates on Tony's location, which they have nothing.

"Still no word from Stark?" Fury asked.

"No, not yet. We're watching every satellite on both hemispheres, but still nothing." Hill said as a alarm went off.

"What is it?" Fury asked.

"Multiple bogeys over Wakanda." Hill informed.

"Same energy signature as New York?" Fury asked.

"Ten times bigger." Hill replied.

"Tell Klein we'll meet him at..."

"Nick! Nick!" Hill yelled as a car spiraled out of control in front of them and blocked them.

Both Fury and Hill exited out of their SUV as Hill went to check on the people in the car.

"They okay?" Fury asked, as Hill noticed that there was no one inside the car.

"There's no one here." Hill replied.

The duo began to noticed a helicopter spinning out of control before colliding into a nearby building, causing a explosion and panic to the city.

"Call Control. Code red." Fury ordered.

"Nick." Hill called as she started to fade into dust.

"Hill." Fury said in horror as Hill fades into dust.

Fury look at the spot where Hill once stood before heading back to his SUV as he sees random people started to disintegrate into dust. He then grabs a 1990's era pager and began to send a distress signal as he sees himself starting to fade into dust.

"Oh, no. Mother..." Fury said before he fades into dust and the pager drops to the floor.

As people began panicking and screaming and others disintegrate into dust, the pager continues to send a distress signal. The pager finally sends the distress signal as the screen shows the symbol of the powerful superheroine known as Captain Marvel.

 **Thanos will return in GHOSTLY AVENGERS: ENDGAME.**


End file.
